Once in a Blue Moon
by KluTzXCliMbeRX101
Summary: Edward left & He hasn't come back YET & Bella married Jacob, & Bella is pregnant with quadruplets, & each one is either a werewolf, vampire, human, & mixed, what happens when tradgty strikes upon the new forming family & will the Cullens show to save them
1. Chapter 1 What is Happening?

**Disclaimer-don't own it! But if I did I would be the happiest person alive! I do own four special people hahah!**

**Bella's P.O.V-**

It has been 9 months and I should be expecting my quadruplet babies any day.

2 years have passed, I married Jacob and I have been with him ever since _he _left me.

I don't think I have been happier in my life.

Sure, I have had my differences with Jacob, but Jacob has _never_ hurt me, no matter how mad we got at each other and that showed me he did love me and I knew I loved him back, with every ounce of my heart, and no-one could change that.

Maybe I have had my emotional breakdowns sometimes but I really couldn't help it.

Having four kids in you is hard work, but it couldn't have been a better experience.

The pack (including Emily) has been a big help, they're my family now and Billy has approved of me, and soon we would have four new additions to the family.

The next morning I woke up early so I could watch the Sunrise with Jacob.

I shook him lightly and he stirred a little.

"Jacob time to wake up I want to watch the sunrise with you." I said soothingly

"Mmmmmm… what time is it?" He asked

"Time for you to wake up and watch the Sunrise with me, Honey." I said

"O.k. I'm up. Lets go." He said groggily

"Go get dressed and I'll get ready too." I said to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He said truthfully

"I love you too." I said back just as truthfully.

Next, we were walking hand in hand to the beach.

We sat on the sand with the icy water slowly reaching my toes.

I layed my hands on my overly bloated stomach, and watched as the sun slowly came over the ocean.

I sighed and marveled in all its beauty.

I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, I didn't think much of it until around 5 minutes later it came back, and again around 5 five minutes.

I felt some water dripping down my legs, I gasp I felt a small surge of pain and I realized the babies were coming!

"Jacob I...I… Babies… are coming… now!" I cried

"Oh My God! I'll carry you home come on, take deep breaths everything is going to be O.k." He said soothingly but his eyes were filled with happiness and fear at the same time.

When really, nothing was ever going to be 'O.k.'.

**A/n-well what do you think? Please give me your opinion, its not the typical Jacob and Bella are together then Edward comes back and Bella runs to him and Leaves poor Jacob in the dust, and no. It's not like that at all. You'll see the next chapter what will happen with the babies. Thanks for reading this story so far!!! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Visits

**Disclaimer-yay I still don't own WA! It must be soo shocking right? No….sadly but happily I do own four special people (if you can call most of them people). As in Carmen, Jade, Alex, And Leonardo. There mine!**

Bella's P.O.V.- 

It all happened so fast everyone was up when Jacob ran to the house, and he explained what was happening to me, and everyone was calm and Billy was the one who stayed home to see us when we came home.

The drive to then hospital was long but to actually get into a room to have my children was _longer_.

The pain was unbearable, but every type of pain I felt was worth to have Jacob by my side and holding his hand (which if it wasn't for his inhuman strength I'm sure it would have turned blue) and then my first baby came out, it was a girl. They took her away to clean her off and to cut the cord and then a felt more pain. I screamed in agony and then a boy came, and they did the same thing to him. The next was worse pain a have ever felt and I screamed and yelled again, it was a girl, then the last baby came out in not that much pain at all, it was a boy.

They were each two minutes apart.

Once all of them were cleaned, the nurse came to hand me my babies.

The second she handed them to me, I started crying with joy.

I have never felt this type of happiness before and it was indescribable.

I looked up to see Jacob, he had tears streaming down from his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"What should we name them?" I asked him still crying.

"What do you like?" He asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I like Carmen for her, and Alex for him." I said

"If you don't mind the names." I asked

"I love the names and why don't we call him Leonardo, and Jade for her?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said and smiled at them.

"I still can't believe it, it's just so…I can't even say it I love you Jacob." I said to him.

"I love you to Bella, with all my heart." He said back.

Then we kissed.

The birth certificates were filled out, and we were now heading home.

Jacob pushed the wheel chair I was in and I held our children.

Everyone was so happy for us and Jake helped me in the car and Emily held Carmen and Alex for us and Jacob held Leonardo and Jade for me as we drove home.

When we got home, Billy was so happy he was finally a grandfather.

I started feeding them when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone stiffened, even I did.

Sam answered it.

It was Aro, he came right up to me and smiled Jake followed behind cautiously.

"Yes, I see you've had the children, and there's something's you need to know about them first." He said in a relaxed tone.

"O.k. like what?" I asked kind of confused.

"Isabella, your great great grandmother was a pure vampire. And your great grandmother was one to and your grandmother as well, you never met you grandmother did you?" He said

"No, I haven't I thought she died before I was born." I said shocked.

"Well, she did die recently, and for some reason your mother and you did not become a vampire only your skin turned lighter than normal and people say its albino." He said matter-of-fact.

"So, your saying me and my mother just happened to get light skin but that was the only trait we got from our vampire heritage?" I asked astounded

"Yes, that is true, and I am pretty sure at least one of your children will be one." He said

I stiffened, _'How am I supposed to take care of a vampire child with a family of werewolves?!'_ I thought to myself

"What's a pure vampire?" Emily asked behind me.

Aro looked at her and smiled, "A pure vampire only comes along once in a while and Isabella here, comes from a long family generation from pure vampires. They are vampires who were born from two vampires they have a special ability to reproduce that regular vampires do not. They also can grow but once they are bitten by another vampire they stop growing at whatever age they are bitten at, but if they're not ever bitten they keep growing, very slowly." He said

I gasp, _'This is going to be bad.'_ I thought to myself.

"Aro, how am I supposed to raise a vampire child in a family of werewolves?" I asked him.

He smiled "I can take the ch-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"No, Aro thank you for the suggestion but no, I'll raise my own child and I'll do it right, is there anything else you have to say to me?"

"Yes, I predict that one of your children will be a vampire, and a werewolf and human, a mix." He said

"A mix, does that mean one will be human, werewolf, and a vampire. Then the other three could be just a vampire, and one could be just plain human and the other one could be just a werewolf." I said, this could not end well.

"Yes, Isabella that's exactly what I think will happen." He said.

"Well, that's it, good luck with the children Good-Bye Isabella." He said, and with that and left.

I looked at my babies in my arms.

They looked so pure, and helpless.

They all had dark brown eyes and hair.

Jade's hair had a slight cure to it, and her eyes had a shine in it.

Alex's hair and eyes were lighter then the rest.

Carmen had slightly paler skin.

Leonardo had darker eyes and a lot more hair.

I knew which one was which now.

"Jacob, Leonardo is a werewolf, Alex is human, Carmen is a vampire, and Jade is the mix." I said shocked.

"Can you smell you smell Carmen?" I asked him.

"No, they all have that baby smell, we can't tell yet." He said

"Jacob what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Just because our child is a vampire doesn't mean we will love her any less." He said truthfully.

I sighed in relief.

"How am I going to train her to keep her bloodlust under control?" I asked.

"Right now, she drinks your milk and when she gets older we will have to feed her blood of animals, we might be able to find a coven to help us." He said.

There was another knock at the door.

Once again, everyone stiffened.

Sam opened the door once more.

It was Alice and Jasper.

I had a huge smile on my face, and then it quickly turned to a frown that means _he_ was back and I wasn't happy to see _him _if I did.

Jacob obviously knew this too and started shaking a bit.

"Alice is that you?" I asked with shock

"Bella it's us, just me and Jasper." She said reassuringly

"I see you've had the babies." She said.

"Yes, we have a slight problem though." I said

"What happened?" She asked.

I told her what happened when Aro came and she gasped.

"We could help you, we have decided to move here again." She said happily.

"No, that's O.k., we have _our _kids under control." Jacob said threw gritted teeth.

"Your brother needs to stay _under control_." I said gravely and Alice new what I meant by that.

"I promise, scouts honor." She said as she raised her right hand.

"So we will be helping Carmen and Jade." Alice said.

"Yes, I'm not to sure with Jade though she's the mix." I said looking at her.

"I see, when do want to start the training everyone will be happy to see you again." Alice said excited.

"Now I guess, better to get it done now." I said

I walked over to Jacob, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You trust me?" I asked

He nodded and I smiled.

"This is for our children, Jake." I said and we walked out the door after we said our good-byes.

I mouthed 'I love you' before the door shut completely.

I walked to their car and I saw four little car seats in a row in the back seat.

I smiled at Alice.

"I had to do it, only the best for Bella's children." She said smiling.

I strapped them in with Alice's help with the other two babies and I took a seat with them in the back, while Jasper and Alice sat in the front.

"Bella when you get to our home take a shower please." Alice asked.

"Fine, but no-one touches my babies except you and Esme do you understand." I said sternly.

"Yes, Bella." Alice said.

There was an awkward silence for a while

"So, Alice and Jasper how are things thing everybody." I asked to break the agitating silence.

Jasper and Alice gave each other a look.

"What?" I asked concerned

"Bella, Edward has a new girl friend."

"O.k. good I'm happy for him." I said sincerely, honestly I couldn't care less about Edward anymore.

"You aren't mad or jealous?" Alice asked looking at Jasper and he shook his head.

"Not at all, I am married." I raised my left hand to show my rings and her jaw dropped.

Jasper pulled up to the familiar house that I had come to know such a long time ago.

I un-strapped my children from the car seats and Alice took Jade and Carmen and I took Alex and Leonardo.

I walked to the house and I was greeted to a smiling Esme.

"Hi Esme I've missed you." I said and smiled warmly.

"Bella I've missed you so much. I am so happy for you and your children." She said and gave a cold hug gently not to hurt my children.

"I shook Carlisle's hand and Emmett came I backed away I knew he would give me a bear hug me.

"Bella!" He came and I held up my babies to show I can't be bear hugged at the moment.

"I'll hug you later and what's there names?" He asked

I took a seat on the familiar couch with all my babies in my lap.

I told them about what they are and Carlisle looked amazed and asked me some questions that some I could and couldn't answer.

'_I still haven't seen him and I guess that's good.' _I thought to myself

Then that thought was shattered as there he was, walking down the stairs with someone I didn't recognize.

He walked over and nodded his head and I nodded back.

He took one look at my babies and a look of disgust went across his face.

I glared and turned my babies away from him.

He rolled his eyes and went back to that girl I haven't recognized.

"Bella, as you can see we have a new addition to our coven." Esme said

"I have noticed." I nodded at her and she nodded back.

"Her name is Lila." She said.

"I am here only to train Carmen and Jade. I am not so sure how to take care of Jade since she is not fully a vampire." I said looking at Carlisle

"Well, first let see if she'll drink blood and if her eyes turn topaz then we'll work from there." I was ready to go when Alice grabbed my hand.

"Shower." She said

I rolled my eyes and gave Carmen and Jade to Esme and Leonardo and Alex to Alice.

I gave them each stern looks as to not let them out of your arms and they nodded.

I took a shower and it relaxed me a little but I still didn't have my babies in my arms so I wasn't completely calmed.

I saw a pair of new clothes on the bathroom counter and my other clothes in a plastic bag.

I put on the new clothes which was a pair of dark blue jeans and a light pink sweater.

I opened the bathroom door to see Rosalie there, still beautiful as always.

I nodded and she slightly nodded back.

I rushed down stairs to see they haven't moved Alex put his arms out to me though.

I took them in my arms and looked at Carlisle.

"Well let's go into the woods an find some blood for Carmen and Jade." He said

I handed Alex and Leonardo to Alice once more and gave a stern look again and she nodded.

I left to the woods.

I looked around and Carlisle told me to wait here.

He came back with a bottle or deer's blood.

I almost got sick from seeing it but I didn't and I fed it to Carmen her eyes changed slowly and I watched as they went from dark brown to a light topaz color.

Then she immediately fell asleep in my arms.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep and I new at once I had to feed her like this from now on.

I looked at Jade and then at Carlisle who handed me another bottle filled with deer's blood.

She only drank half of it and she tried to get more of my milk.

Her eyes did turn topaz but once with got my milk they turned light brown.

Then she was sleeping too, looking just as peaceful. I smiled at them.

Then I turned to look at Carlisle.

"She needs blood once in awhile but she still needs human food too." He said.

"Won't it seem weird if her eye color changes?" I asked him

"Make sure her eye color is light brown before she goes somewhere." He said and I nodded.

"But what happens with one of us gets a cut will she be able to control herself?" I said and looked at Carmen.

"I'm not sure,we're going to have to wait until she's older, her fangs should be short and harmless for now, but just make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

"Come soon and we'll see if this pattern changes or not." He said and I smiled.

He sighed and I looked up at him curiously.

"I'm afraid Jade, Carmen and Leonardo are going to have a rough time when they go to school. Keep a close eye on them, Alex should be fine just make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything." He said

_'I totally forgot, we all have to keep this a secret, Alex can't tell anyone_.' I thought and I nodded

"Bella, Edward is sad without you, can't you see that?" Carlisle said looking at me sternly.

I sighed '_Here it comes everyone has to defend Edward' _I thought.

"He didn't look to pleased at my children." I said

"That's him, and you should know that, he's jealous." He replied.

"I'm not at his girl friend, I'm happy for him, obviously I wasn't good enough for him and he left now he comes back and you expect me to jump in his arms again?" I asked

"No, it is your life and I can't control it, just Edward is sad he may not look it but sad, he never even laughs anymore." He said sadly.

I snorted, "I'll talk to him that's all." I said and Carlisle smiled.

I walked into the house and saw my babies in Alice's arms sleeping, Esme took Carmen and Jade and I walked upstairs.

_'Here goes nothing' _I thought.

I knocked on his door. H opened it I smiled slightly.

The girl in there named Lila gave me a hateful glare and walked out of the room.

"Hello." I said and walked in his room.

It didn't change at all but there was just a dark blue bed instead of a couch.

"Hello." He said

"Any particular reason you came up here?" He asked

"Ohh, I don't know how about your family begging me to come and be with you again and all they're doing is trying to defend you." I said with acid laced my every word I was not enjoying it here.

He snorted and I rolled my eyes in anger.

"Fine your obviously happy I just came to talk and be nice unlike you to _my _children!" I yelled

"Whatever those children mean nothing anyway." He said and walked back to his bed.

I was so mad I walked over to him and slapped his face, I know that hurt me more physically, but it hurt him more emotionally and it felt _good_ emotionally to me.

"Yay, and your worthless girl-friend means nothing anyway too." I said with anger

I grabbed the plastic bag that held my other clothes, grabbed _my_ babies and stormed out of the house.

Alice followed alone this time, I put them in the car-seats and went into the passenger side of the car.

"I'll give you your clothes back when I get a chance." I said as my anger slowly left my body.

"He's just jealous." She said

"And he's a jerk." I said

"Come on, Bella." She said

"No, I won't be nice to him anymore if he chooses to be a jerk all the time then fine but I'm not crawling back to him." I said anger slowly built in my again.

"You know he wanted to be the father of your children, give him a chance to come around." She asked

"No I won't because he won't even be a friend to me so there's no need to give him another chance. I'm coming back here for my children and my children _only _not from some jerk who doesn't care about anything." I said

"Fine." She huffed and stopped in front of my house.

I got my children out with the plastic bag still in one my hands and walked toward the door.

"I'll talk to you soon Bella and Emmett will still want a hug." She said and she drove away.

The door opened for me and I walked in Emily took my babies away from me and went up-stairs to put them in their cribs.

I was greeted by a warm hug by Jacob.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"Edward is a jerk and I slapped him." I said and he looked at me.

"What did he do? And good job he deserved it" He smiled but he still wanted to know what he did to me.

"Being a jerk to not only me but to our children so I smacked him so hard." I said and hands were now clenched fists.

"That's him." Jacob said and I smiled.

I told them about Carmen and Jade.

Everyone understood and sat on the couch with Jacob.

"This is so complicated, but I'm glad I have you to help me though it all." I said

"I know, it will get better I love you." He said.

I kissed him on the lips and then it grew deeper.

We parted and I walked to go into our children's room.

Emily was there and she smiled.

I looked over everyone's crib; I smiled as they all looked so peaceful sleeping in their little pajamas.

I went into mine and Jacob's room, and took a shower and put a blue nightgown on and went to sleep with a smile on my face knowing my children were here and safe.

**a/n- thanks to everyone who read the story!!! you all made me soo happy! and i'll update soon if you want me too, and tel me if you think I should delete the story and by the way, Carmen was the first born then Leoardo, and Jade, and lastly Alex is the youngest. just so you know. and anyway please review or just give me yor honost opinion! thank you for anyone who reviewed and read the story so far you all ROCK!! **


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own it but I do own Lila, Jade, Carmen, Alex and Leonardo! So I own something!!!**

It was May 22 once again.

**17 years later the babies are now 17. **

Bella's P.O.V.-

I'll never forget what happened in those years of my life.

I would go over to the Cullen's house twice a week, as the babies grew older, they learned more and they were taught never to tell anyone about their identities.

Jacob and myself thought it would be best to have them home-schooled until they were able to control themselves.

Edward and I had many fights during those years, one of which I'll never forget. (And that was when I learned Carmen and Jade's powers)

_FLASH BACK-_

_I was walking up to his room once more and I knocked on the door. _

_His girl friend stepped out and I went inside. _

_It was the day after the babies turned 5 years old. _

_"Look, Edward it has been 5 years and you and I have moved on and that is how it's supposed to be." I said _

_He snorted "Bella, you can't be serious you don't love me anymore." He said I saw slight fear in his eyes. _

_I sighed, "Edward I **did **love you." I said and I think that broke his heart all over again. _

_"Edward, you have someone and I do to, you said you didn't love me and I eventually moved on, like you did, I was convinced that you never missed me when you left and you never loved me, I was just a pet to you, something to play with." I said I felt the tears in my eyes. _

_Edward took a step forward and I took a step back in fear. _

_"You thought I didn't miss you?" He said if vampires could cry he would be. _

_"You thought I didn't love you?" He said again _

_He reached out to me with his hand but I flinched back. _

_"Bella, I love and always will, can't you understand that?" He asked _

_"Edward it's too late for that, as far as I know I was nothing to you." I said and a single tear went down my face. _

_The next thing that happened shocked me. _

_He was now on the ground sobbing tearlessly. _

_I heard him cry "Why Bella!! I love you! Please come back!!" I was now shocked and sobbing myself. _

_Then the door flew open. _

_It was Lila. _

_She gave me an evil glare and then she saw Edward sobbing. _

_I look of disgust went on her face. _

_"Get up you worthless pathetic monster!" She yelled. _

_I was shocked she would even think you saying that, and then I got angry with her. _

_"You can't say that to Edward!" I screamed _

_I threw my fits at her but she dodged them easily. _

_She then hit me in the face and I went flying and my back hit the bed-post. _

_Edward then got up and slapped Lila right in the face and she was out of the room with the door with her. _

_Edward then went to me and picked me up but I struggled to get out of his grip. _

_He let me down and I hugged him. _

_"I'm sorry." I cried and started sobbing all over again. _

_I let him go and he smiled. _

_I turned and walked out of the room and I saw Lila standing right there. _

_She smacked me again, and I flew and hit a wall. _

_I heard snarling and growls then I saw Lila thrown out of the window. _

_I got up and ran down stairs. _

_I saw all my babies huddled in the back corner of the living room crying with everyone trying to clam them. _

_I ran to them and hugged them in my arms I tried to sooth them and say 'mommy is here, and it's going to be O.k.' but they kept crying. _

_Carmen released herself from my grip and went over to the stairs, there stood Edward. _

_"Why must you cause my mommy pain?" She asked him. _

_I gasped "Carmen! We don't say that! And That isn't true come here now!" I said _

_"Wait let her finish." Edward said _

_"Do you really love my mommy?" She asked. _

_Edward's expression was blank. _

_"Yes, I do." He said _

_"Tell me why." She said. _

_"Carmen Ann Black Get over here NOW!" I yelled _

_Carlisle came over to my side. _

_"I think this is her power, let her go on." He said. _

_"Because she is the best thing that happened to me. I am a monster and I never wanted her to have that life. So I left I told her I didn't love her and I was lying, I was lying to her and myself and I never felt that way about anyone ever again. I never laughed or smiled truthfully, and now I have nothing because Bella was and still is my everything." He finished and his expression went back to pain. _

_He shook his head. _

_"What just happened?" He asked _

_I gasped. _

_"Carmen has the power to hypnotize, has she shown any signs like this?" Carlisle asked me. _

_I thought for a moment. _

_"Yes, I think so. There was this one time I gave her a cookie before dinner when I said 'no' but I gave her one anyway." I said _

_"Edward do you remember what just happened?" Carlisle asked. _

**"**_I came down stairs to see if Bella was alright, and then Carmen came up to me, and everything went black." He said. _

_"So you have no idea what you just said." Carlisle asked. _

_"No, what did I say?" He asked. _

_"I made you say if you loved my mommy, and why, you answered both." Carmen spoke up. _

_He gasped and looked at me. _

_I nodded. _

_"What about Jade? Will she have any powers?" I looked at her. _

_"I already have a power I think." Jade said. _

_She walked to the middle of the room. _

_"Someone turn off the lights please." She said and Edward walked over and turned off the lights. _

_It was pitch black and I held Alex and Leonardo close to me. _

_All of a sudden, there was light. _

_I saw Jade's face she held up her hand and it was fire. _

_"I make light." She said happily. _

_We all gasped. _

_"How long have you known about this Jade?" I asked. _

_"A year ago, I would play with it a night." She said guiltily _

_"So that's why your curtain was burned." I said. _

_"Honey you have to tell me these things o.k.?" I told her. _

_"Does that mean I have to tell you the others?" She said. _

_"What others?" I asked her. _

_She walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink. _

_She made movements with her hands and the water came with her. _

_She turned off the sink and water disappeared. _

_"Follow me." She said. _

_We followed her outside into the woods. _

_She saw a plant seed and picked it up. _

_She placed it on the ground in front of her and made hand movement again. _

_There was a full-grown tree in front of her now. _

_Then a light breeze came and my hair was blowing. _

_"Feel the wind." She said. _

_Once again, she made the hand movements and the wind picked up, it soon was like a hurricane and I clutched to Alex and Leonardo, Carmen hung on my leg. _

_"Carlisle, she has the power to control elements." I said _

_"Carmen's and Jade's power are the most rare ones I have ever seen." He said shocked. _

**"**_Where is Lila?" Rosalie asked. _

_I heard a growl and it was from my daughter! Carmen. _

_"Carmen be nice to her." I warned. _

**"**_Have you not noticed what she has__done to you?" She asked. _

_"Fine then we will leave if you can't control yourself." I said and I grabbed her hand and Jade followed me. _

_"Carlisle we will talk about there powers later." I said and walked out of the house without another word. _

_I drove home alone without anyone because I came there in my own car. _

_When I got home, I told everyone what happened and Jacob wanted to strangle Lila but I said 'no.' _

_That was the end. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

**(a/n- incase you didn't get that she had a flashback so I could tell you Carmen's and Jade's powers and what happened to Edward and Bella. The flashback took place when the children were 5, but the children are 17 in present life.)**

I rubbed my face where I was hit twice.

Everyone knew what creatures they are and knew not to tell anyone.

I remembered when Leonardo turned into a werewolf, he was so cute but he was angry.

Jacob had to calm him down and tell him about this 'werewolf' thing.

It was there first day of Forks High School only because I could trust Carmen, Jade and Leonardo with there anger, and bloodlust.

When my children were 10 Lila left the Cullen's family for good, and Edward was alone once again.

We ended up good friends but nothing else.

I know he still loves me but I had a family and I stayed with them and Edward knew that.

Carmen and Jade's powers advanced and we had to keep them under watch for a little bit.

Leonardo has learned by then at the age of 13 that one day he must be the Alpha of the pack one day.

Alex on the other hand…. He has learned that he likes being human and likes living a normal life to him. He knows he can't say anything about other life and he understands.

Carmen almost bit him when he came home one day with a bloody arm from falling out of a tree one morning.

That was a frightful day.

We talked to Alex if he would ever want to become a vampire or werewolf.

He said neither but maybe one day something.

Carmen doesn't want to stop growing she wants to keep growing so none of the Cullen's bit her to keep her from stop aging.

Jade turned into a werewolf one day at the age of 14 when she got so angry and I noticed she started to shake I called Jacob and when she turned she was stronger then Jared when she lunged at him to get rid of her anger.

Jacob and me have talked it over and we decided that Leonardo, and Jade must share the throne as alpha and if they most always look out for each other no matter what.

Now they are all 17 and they most be on there guard, by this time a werewolf pack has came to live in La push. A vampire coven that is 'vegetarian' has also moved into Forks.

**(a/n that is what happened so far now I will go into the children's lives and sometime or another I will go into Jacob, Bella, and Edward's lives.) and I'll update soon and the next chapter I am going to write about Carmen's Jade's Alex's and Leonardo's frist day of school and who likes who and which one will pick a fight and by the way Leon is shart for Leonardo for you guys who haven't known that and anyway thanks for the reviews. And I know this wasn't muh of a chapter but more of a filler and I needed to show Carmen's and Jade's powers and that Lila was now out of the picture and need help with Edward soon...and Bella and Jacob but I'm more focusing on the children's live right now, (sorry I keep calling Carmen, Jade, Alex, and Leonardo the children or the babies it's just easier to write then all there names.) and anyway I'll update soon and blah blah blah.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Day Drama

**Disclaimer-yah I don't own it but I do own hmmm...lets count...1.2.3...16!!! I do own 16 very specail people! some of which you didn't find out yet, I think they're will be more people though I don't but lets go on with the story shall we?**

**Carmen's P.O.V.-**

I just came back from hunting with Jade.

When we came home, Jade ate a waffle and her eyes turned back to light brown.

_'I wish I could eat human food and not be the outsider of my family' _I thought to myself.

I knew I am very excited to finally go to a school but Me and Jade must control our bloodlust and we have to watch out for Leonardo's anger.

"Leon, Alex we're going to be late!" I yelled for them upstairs.

"Coming!" They both yelled at once.

I got into my midnight blue convertible given to me by my mom and dad as a back-to-school-present and sped off to school.

**Jade's P.O.V.-**

I can't wait for my first day of school! I know I must be on my guard for the new vampire coven and new werewolf pack coming too but I'll be o.k.

Carmen already left and Leon and Alex just came down stairs.

"Come on slow pokes, we have to go! Carmen already left!" I said

"Well we don't exactly have vampire speed you know!" Alex said

I rolled my eyes and walked outside into my red Ferrari given to me by my parents and drove to the high school ignoring the speed limits.

**Alex's P.O.V.-**

I finally got ready because Leon took too long in the shower _again!_ I just came down stairs to see Jade standing there very impatiently.

After she left I waved good-bye to everyone, I went into my black corvette (present by my parents) and drove to school.

**Leonardo's P.O.V.-**

'I have to get to school!!!!' I thought to myself

'First day and I'll be late!' I thought

'Whatever.' I said to myself not caring too much.

I grabbed my backpack swung it over my shoulder and walked out of my home and into my dark green Lamborghini (gift from parents) and sped off to school.

**Carmen's P.O.V.-**

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself

Right when I said that Jade's car just pulled along in the school's parking lot with Leon's and Alex's behind her.

"Well, it's about time let's go we need to get our schedules." I said and we all walked off into the main office.

When we got there, I saw Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

Along with six other werewolves from the new pack that just came, and four other new vampires from the new coven that just came here too.

'_Wow we most look weird, a werewolf, vampire, human and a mix (but everyone thinks she's a vampire with a beating heart).' _I thought to myself with a smile.

I nodded towards the Cullen's and they nodded back. I'm not so sure if Edward ever truly forgave me for hypnotizing him to say what he truly felt about my mom.

Ohh well, I was five you can't blame a kid like that.

Me and my family got our schedules and we compared.

I had English first then Trig then Biology, then Government Skills, Lunch, and next gym, lastly Calc.

When we compares I had English and Trig with Alex, and I had gym with Jade and I had Calc with Leon and we all had lunch together.

Then I smelled some stench, it was something delicious not blood but almost a candy mint flavor of a scent, whatever it was I wanted it and I found the source.

It was one of those werewolves from the new pack. I turned around and headed with Alex to English I didn't want to get near that werewolf again, but something told me to go in.

I didn't like that feeling, not one bit.

**Jade's P.O.V-**

My schedule read: I had Trig, next Government Skills, then Calc, after that English, Lunch was next, then gym and lastly I had Biology.

When I got my schedule I compared it with my family.

I had Trig with Leon, Calc with Alex, Lunch I was with everyone, and I had gym with Carmen (That should be fun).

I looked up from my schedule to see some handsome boy, he was probably a werewolf from the newly transferred pack here.

I liked the way he looked and he seemed to be nice, I smiled at him and then I walked with Leon to my first class with him.

**Alex's P.O.V.-**

I looked at my schedule I had English, then Trig, next Calc, then it was P.E next was Lunch, after that was Biology, and my last class was Government skills.

I compared and I had English and Trig with Carmen, I had Calc with Jade and I had P.E with Leon.

I saw the new vampire coven; I didn't see what was so wrong with them. They seemed normal if it wasn't for the white skin, topaz eyes and the whole not eating people food and the drinking blood, but other then that they seemed like normal people. One of them caught me looking and turned around obviously not interested. I didn't care I didn't know her and then I felt myself being dragged by the shoulder by Carmen. She was pulling me to our first class.

**Leonardo's P.O.V.-**

My schedule read: Trig first, Biology second, Government skills third, P.E fourth, Lunch fifth, then English sixth, and lastly Calc.

I compared with everyone, I had Trig with Jade, P.E with Alex and then I had Calc with Carmen. (Lunch with everyone)

I was out in the hall with Jade walking to our first class together and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights, a curvy figure and pale skin with topaz eyes with dark purple shadows under them.

I met eyes with her and then I felt myself being dragged into the Trig room with Jade.

**

* * *

****Alex's P.O.V.-**

Before I knew it, the time flew and I was walking with Leon to lunch.

When I got there I saw Carmen and Jade in the very back corner and they waved us over and we sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked Carmen as Leon and Jade went to get us food.

"Nothing, although I _almost _felt like hypnotizing this kid out of pure boredom." She said smiling.

Then I saw Carmen's face lock into something else, she seemed to have been sniffing it and then she realized what she was doing and turned around in disgust.

"What something doesn't smell right to your little sensitive nose." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Alex." She said harshly.

"What is it then?" I asked and I turned around to that new werewolf pack coming in.

"I see, they either smell really bad or really good and you can't get enough of it or does my little Carmen have a crush." I said smiling a know-it-all-smile.

"I'll kill you when we get home." She said threw gritted teeth.

"You already have tried once though." I said remembering when she lunged at me when I walked in the house with a bloody arm.

"You'll never let me forget that won't you." She said looking a little guilty

"It's not your fault, so anyway what is the guy?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"There is none." She said looking at her shoes.

"Sure, whatever." I said

"Well, if you excuse me I'm going to go over there and talk to them and see which one is your type and maybe hopefully scare him anway with my 'Alex Charm'." I said and I started walking.

"NOOO! Alex! Get over her NOW!" She yelled fear was implanted on her face.

I laughed at her and her eyes turned black, then they went back to there normal color she had and an evil grin spread on her face.

"Alex sit down please." She said and I did.

"Tell me, which girl do you like?" She said with an evil grin.

"Nikki Calporus, in the new coven that just moved here." He said and then I was out of my trance.

"Yah, Alex you don't like anyone right?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Not cool Carmen." I said angrily

"O.k. you made me tell you mine and now you tell me yours." I said

"Whatever, his name is Andrew." She said point at the werewolf pack sitting at a table in the opposite corner then us.

"Nice." I said and looked at Jade and Leon as they came with food.

Everyone started eating except Carmen.

"So, don't get me wrong but isn't a vampire supposed to hate werewolves?" I asked then Jade and Leon got into the conversation.

"Ohh, I don't know, I thought humans weren't supposed to like vampires either." She said

"Well, mom did fall in love with one. Carmen?! You live with a pack of werewolves!" Jade said.

We heard a growl for the table behind us and we turned around to see Edward looking at us with dangerous black eyes.

We all shrugged and turned back to our conversation.

"You know we have to be nicer to them, after all they helped us grow up." Jade said.

"Whatever, I'll never forget that fight they had though, with that Lila girl, that was the first time I growled mechanically." Carmen said looking at her uneaten food.

"Yah, I remember that." Leon said.

There was a silence that seemed like it would never end.

"So, what is that I here about a werewolf Carmen?" Jade asked winking at her.

"Andrew, and don't make me do to you what I had to do to Alex here and his lover Nikki." She said smiling at me.

"Just wait, if I decide to be turned in a vampire too you'll be very sorry." I said back.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yah real mature." I said laughing.

"Sure and sleeping with Mr. Woof Woof, is so much more mature." Carmen shot back.

"He was my stuffed animal until 12 get over it!" I said.

"Will, you guys stop being at each-other throats?" Jade asked.

"Fine, Jade see anything you like." Carmen asked her.

"As a matter of fact I have but he doesn't like me, and I guess it doesn't matter, to everyone who is immortal I'm a vampire with a heart beat." Jade said sulking.

"Jade Marie Black, You get your head of that right _now_, it's been our first day so don't say that." Carmen said reassuringly.

"So, what's the name?" Carmen asked winking at her.

"Ha ha." Jade said sarcastically.

"Tyler." She said.

"Werewolf" Leon said it was more of a statement then a question.

"Well, what about you Leon? Anything you see worthy enough?" Jade asked him.

"Nah, It's my first day I'm concentrating on my studies." He said and we all looked at each other.

"Liar." Jade stated.

He glared at her.

"Carmen? Will you do then honors?" Jade asked

"It will be my pleasure." She said.

"Leonardo what girl do like?" She asked smiling.

'God how I love her power sometimes, _sometimes' _I thought to myself

"Allie, from the new vampire coven." He said and now he was out of his trance.

"Yah you keep working on your studies Leon, _right_." Jade said.

"Carmen you're so lucky I can control myself now." He said gravely.

"Ohh come on, it's only us." Carmen said

"I guess your right Carmen, immortal creatures can be together even if there created to kill each other." I said sarcastically.

"Funny, I'm hysterical right now." Jade said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you're the mix, just wait until Tyler finds our your not just a regular vampire with a heart beat, can sleep and can eat human food, but she can turn into a wolf too! I need to get a picture of his expression when he finds that out.!" I said

"He won't find out. I'm such a freak my genetics can't decide whether to be human, vampire or werewolf." Jade said she has always hated what she was.

"Ohh come on, you know I was just joking." I said.

"I know I just love to see you worry like that I should get a picture of your expression like that again!" Jade said between giggles.

"Nice, pick on the human." I said.

"There's so funny sometimes." Jade said sarcastically.

"Sure they are, at least I'm not the one who becomes a giant wolf when she's cranky in the morning." I said sarcastically.

"That was one time and you were asking for it." Jade said.

I laughed along with everyone else.

The bell rang for us to go to our next classes and we were off.

**Jade's P.O.V.-**

'Am I this pathetic that my mom and dad's genetics can't decide if I should be a werewolf, vampire or human?' I thought to myself as Carmen silently walked next to me.

"So, do you think the other coven noticed we're the _odd family_" I asked she knew what I meant by that.

"I don't know why don't you ask then." She said pointing to the new vampire coven.

"Ask us what?" One of them stepped forward.

"If you noticed that me and my family are quite an _odd _one." I said I was not backing down to this one I know that for sure!

"Yes, we did notice, a werewolf, vampire, human, and a vampire with a heart beat very strange." She said faster so no humans could hear us if they tried.

"Yah we are, but we are _actually_ family, we didn't just so happen to find each other and then say 'lets be a family' no we are all quadruplets and we come from a family of two humans and a werewolf pack if you didn't already know." I said matter-of-factly

"I see, and you two came from?" She asked looking at us.

"I think my genetics just couldn't decide what be so I'm all of the mix, you proabably don't smell me do you?" I asked.

"Smell you as what? A werewolf?" She said smiling sarcastically, she was in for a surprise.

"Yes, actually I'm all three." I said

Her jaw dropped along with all the others.

"Well, I'll see you around, it was nice talking to you." I said and I grabbed Carmen's hand and went into the gym

"I really hope that one wasn't Allie or Nikki." I said to Carmen as we walked on the bleachers of the gym.

"I don't think she was, I know Alex and Leon may be oblivious but I don't think they're _that_ stupid to fall for a nasty one." She said and I nodded.

"I think she was Tia, she's in my Biology class I think." Carmen said.

"O.k." I said

Then I saw him, it was Tyler he looked just as handsome and I really did like him, he was with two other people probably werewolves.

Then I heard Carmen gasp she was looking in the same direction I was too.

"I'm guessing one of them is Andrew." I asked.

"And I'm guessing one of them is Tyler." She said back.

"Maybe." I said.

We laughed and then started talking some more until the coach said

"That's all the directions and rules I think you can all change tomorrow, but for now why don't we play dodge-ball we all know how to play it don't we?" He asked

Me and Carmen looked at each other and smiled.

We had a history of playing dodge-ball and I was officially the undefeated champion after the many games I would play with Carmen.

We paired up into teams Carmen and me were on one team. Tyler, Andrew, and some other kid I didn't know his name was on the other along with humans on both teams too.

I was called to be in the team captain when the ball is thrown in the middle of the gym and so was Tyler.

We walked up to the middle where the coach was standing with the ball.

"I want a clean game." He said.

We nodded.

"I'll go easy on you." He said and winked.

I smiled evilly.

"You won't want to." I said with an evil grin that Alex says it's my 'Game Face'.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked

The ball was up in the air, I jumped up and smacked it against a poor defenseless human kid, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Out!" The Coach said in a shocked voice.

Everyone went into shock even Tyler and I was just smirking.

I walked up to him so we were only a step away.

"That's why I am so sure." I said and walked back to Carmen.

"You go girl!" She said and I gave her a high-five.

Then the game began, people started running to the line where all the balls were and tried to hit people with it.

Me and Carmen dodged them quickly and so did the three werewolves.

I was maybe three inches close to being hit, I turned to see who tried to hit me, and it was a smirking Tyler.

I gave him a look, grabbed a ball, and threw it at him I missed and it hit the werewolf behind him. (I didn't know his name yet) I hit his stomach with the ball, hard.

"Out!" The Coach yelled

Dodge-balls went all over the place and Tyler hit Carmen, she was out.

I gave him a look that said 'You going down' and He just kept smirking on his beautiful face.

I was the last one on the court against Tyler and Andrew.

I smiled, as I liked the challenge.

I grabbed a ball I threw I hard and angled it to pass Tyler slightly and hit Andrew behind me.

The dodge-ball did just that and Andrew was out.

I nodded at Tyler and smirked.

We both grabbed a ball and threw it at each other.

His missed my face by a fraction of an inch if it weren't when I turned my head so the ball would miss.

My ball aimed for his shoulder where no one can reach it ad stop it from hitting him and he dodged it surprisingly, and apparently he knew that trick.

I smiled and then the Bell Rang.

I stiffened and dropped the ball in the basket and I turned around to see Tyler right in front of me. I looked up and he was smiling at me, I smiled back.

"I'll be looking forward to a re-match." He said

"I'll be there." I replied and we started walking out.

"Hill, Black!" The coach yelled.

We turned around together.

"Good job today." He said and we smiled at each other again.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"Biology you?" I said and strangely Carmen had _mysteriously_ disappeared.

"Me too." He said and we walked together to our class.

I sat in the back of the room and started doodling in my notebook.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up.

It was Tyler.

I smiled and he returned it.

"You didn't have to sit next to me you know." I said

"I know I wanted to." I smiled bigger showing him my perfect teeth.

He took out a scrap of paper and wrote something on it.

I saw a folded piece of paper on my desk and looked up to him and he mouthed 'Open it' so I did.

The note read:

_Forgive me for asking this but why does your a hear-beat? _

I wrote back:

_I'm not only vampire. _

He wrote back:

_What else are you?_

I wrote back:

_A human and werewolf _

He wrote back:

_That explains the smell. _

I wrote back:

_I smell bad?_

He wrote back:

_No, you smell good, really good actually. _

I wrote back:

_Thanks? I always wanted to know what a werewolf smelled me as._

He wrote back:

_How do I smell?_

I wrote back

_Delicious! Not in a vampire way though_

He wrote back:

_Thanks? I always wanted to know what a half vampire, human and werewolf smelled me as too._

I wrote back.

_Ha Ha._

He wrote back:

_You know, you look delicious too in a beautiful way._

The bell rang for us to be in our classes and I put the note in my pocket.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "You look delicious too in a handsome way." I whispered so low that no one could hear only Tyler and me.

He smiled a crooked smile that sent my heart a mile a minute.

He looked at me worried and I blushed crimson and looked away trying to hide my blush with my hair but it didn't work so that caused we to blush darker.

Tyler laughed and I opened my notebook and started doodling to get my mind off Tyler and to keep me from blushing so much.

When the bell rang for us to go home I got up, I smiled at Tyler and I walked away to my locker.

Lucky for me Carmen's locker was only two away from me and Alex's was only four away from me on the other side and Leon was right next to me on Alex's side of my locker.

I met them there and Carmen was smiling at me like a mad-woman.

"So…How was gym and Biology?" She asked

"How did you know about biology?" I asked her.

"Jade I'm hurt you should have known by now I know everything." She said smiling.

"It was fine." I said and smiled.

I opened my locker and Carmen walked toward me.

"I better hear the details when we get home." Carmen said and she walked off to the school parking lot.

I sighed there was know getting threw Carmen if she wanted something badly.

I started walking when something caught my foot and I fell forward I put my hands and knees out and I landed on them.

All my books were everywhere and I looked up at what would pay for that.

It was the werewolf from gym and I still didn't recognize him.

"What was that for?" I said not afraid to show the acid in my voice.

"Gym." He said.

"Your just sad because you lost to a girl who can easily whip your tail in a second." I said

"Whatever leech." He said

"I would call you a dog but that would be insulting me and my family." I said

"Your just a pathetic blood-sucking leech with a heart beat when really your heart isn't there because your cold." He said and walked away.

The hurt and I was shaking now.

"You. Are. So. Wrong." I said threw gritted teeth and walked to the parking lot.

My car was the only one herebesides some motorcycles.

I looked at my car and realized that a group of guys was standing admiring it.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed them as I got to my door a familiar smell hit me hard, and then a voice I recognized completely spoke.

"Your car." Tyler asked.

I held up my keys and nodded.

"Yay it's nice for a leech's car." That unfamiliar boy said.

I turned around to give him a piece of my mind when someone did it for me.

"Kyle shut up, you don't know her!" Tyler said and punched his arm, hard.

"You defending a leech?" Kyle asked and rubbed his arm

"Jade is NOT a leech!" Tyler yelled sternly.

"Bye Tyler." I said and got into my car.

Kyle was still standing right in front of my car and I was debating whether or not to run him over, but I decided to be nice and slam my hand on the wheel so the horn would go off.

The sound frightened me, it made him flinch, and he reluctantly moved away.

I gave Tyler one of my famous 'dazzling smiles' and he looked like he was about to pass out as I drove away.

I caught in my rear view mirror six motorcycles. One of them went on one wheel and then moved along my car.

"Show out." I muttered

I beeped my horn twice to get him to know I saw.

He waved and left, with a grin on his face.

When I got home, Carmen ambushed me out of no-where.

"WHERE _WERE_ YOU?!" She screamed.

"You know the werewolf that I knocked out of dodge ball?" I said

"The one we didn't recognize?" She asked

I nodded.

"I had some trouble with him." I said and walked into the house with her following me.

"Did you shake?" She asked.

"When he left, and then the new pack was admiring my car and he was there and apparently his name is Kyle." I said

"What happened?" She asked.

"He told me off and I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Tyler did it first." I said smiling

"You picked a good one." She said

"He ended up doing a one wheel on his motorcycle and I beep my horn twice so he knew that got my attention." I said

"Good, girl so what happened in biology?" She asked

I felt the note in my pocket and placed it in front of her.

I only took her a second to read and she was satisfied,

"What did you say after that?" She asked.

"I whispered in his ear and said 'you look delicious too, in a handsome way'." I said and she squealed with joy.

"Look, I'm really in the mood for a walk I'll be back some time later" I grabbed a towel and was off to La Push beach.

**A/n- well it was long I know and tell me if you liked it or not please, and anyway I'll tell you what happens at the beach the next chapter and I'll switch threw POV's so each one could have a day at school and sorry if you don't like me switching POV's but having four different characters are hard and I have to be able to have each different personalities and on top of that I have to do something with Jacob, Bella and Edward so please cut me some slack here!?! Anyway I really do like this story so far and I hope you do to it is kind of different then others so anyway that's for the reviews! I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beach

**Disclaimer- I don't own it...ohw sad that must be, but it is true.**

****

**Jade's P.O.V. (It will be her POVs for a while just so you know.)**

I walked to the beach with my towel in my hand.

I felt a breeze as it lightly turned my hair, I made my special hand movements and the wind picked up soon it was blowing hard and then I decided to calm it down a bit.

When I got to the beach, I sat on a rock and decided to play with the water with my hand movements.

I made a world pool, then some little waves and then tidal waves. I threw fire in there so I could hear the sizzling noise I always liked.

I made the water move side to side for a while and then I suddenly had the urge to feel the sand under the deep water.

I stood on the rock and moved the water apart from each other and there was a little underground patch of wet sand, I jumped off the rock, and landed right in the middle. I would move the water around me to form circular movements then I jumped right out of the patch of wet sand, landed on the rock I was on before and let the water go into a little world pool naturally.

I watched it for a while and then I heard distant footsteps, along with a heart beat.

I stiffened, if a fight would come, so be it. I was ready.

A familiar scent hit me again, and I smiled.

Soon Tyler stepped out into the clearing and onto the beach.

"What brings you here?" I asked

"I went for a walk to get away from Kyle's yelling, then I smelt your scent, I went after it and here I found you." He said.

I growled, I didn't like Kyle, not one bit.

"He's just mad he lost to a girl." Tyler said

I played with the water for a bit, then I made a wave of ocean water, I forced the ocean wave I created to tumble on him.

I pulled back the water and he was now sopping wet.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked looking at the all his wet clothes.

"You would have lost to a girl too if it weren't for the stupid bell." I retorted playfully, trying to hold back giggles.

"No!" He said

"Yes!" I said back.

I sighed

"Are you always this competitive?" He asked me with pure curiosity.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"Depends who I'm competing against." He said

"That makes sense." I said

An awkward silence started to form but I broke it.

"Let's go for a swim." I said randomly, and I took off my jeans and shirt so my undergarments would act like a bathing suit.

"I'm already wet thanks to someone." He said and I made my hand movements to make another ocean wave again and dropped it on him.

"What was that for?!" He asked slightly annoyed because of all the salt water was being forced on him.

"For not going in the water and swimming with me." I said (I was already swimming.)

"Fine." He said and he took of his already wet shirt, exposing his muscular torso to me and dove in.

"Are you happy?" He said as he eyed me slightly taking in my body.

"Very." I said as I looked at his powerful chest.

I saw a huge rock out in the ocean and wanted to swim there.

"Race you to the rock!" I challenged and I was off.

He was right next to me when I looked back.

"I won!" We screamed together as our hands touched the slippery rock.

"No! I won." We yelled again together.

"I won Jade!" He said.

"No way!" I shot back.

"Yes!" He said

"No!" I said back.

"Are we ever going to agree on this?" I said.

"Not likely." He said and climbed onto the rock and I did the same, (I had slight trouble though, because the ocean rock was very slippery to my hands).

I managed to sit on the rock with Tyler as I watched the sunset over the ocean.

I sighed in serenity.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said

"Yes, you are." He said and I blushed scarlet, stupid blush trait I inherited from mom.

"I was talking about the sunset." I said looking at it again not daring to look into his eyes.

"And I was talking about you." He said truthfully.

There was a silence but it wasn't awkward this time.

"So, your power is controlling water I suppose?" He asked trying to make conversation a little.

"Elements." I said

"Even fire?" He asked

I put out my hand, lit fire on it and then threw it into the water.

"Wow." He said

"I know, but it doesn't matter to me, I never wanted to be what I am today so my powers don't apply to me as much as they should." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, I always felt like… I was the mix, the weird one, and I never liked it. There is something different with me and I don't think that's a good sign." I admitted

"I also know I will be the bridge to both worlds…. or the destroyer of both." I said.

"You can't be a destroyer." He said

"I am one." I said.

"Jade! You're not!" He said sternly

"I am! I'm worse then a monster because that is what I am, and no one can change that! I was put on this earth to make peace or destroy, which one do you think is going to work Tyler?" I asked him I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes I was always touchy on this subject so why was I telling him this? I don't know.

I turned my head so I wouldn't face him, "It's true, either I will make peace or fail and hurt someone I really care about." I said

"Jade! Will you look at me?" He said and he put his hands on either sides of my face so I could stare into his deep brown eyes.

Then he kissed me.

It was full of passion and…..love? I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands found his chocolate colored hair and knotted them in it. He wrapped his arms around me pulling us closer.

When we parted, we looked into each other eyes. I saw affection and caring in his eyes, I pulled him closer to me, and I let my tears fall out.

What he did next shocked me even more.

"I love you Jade." He said

"I love you too Tyler." I said back and hugged him tightly.

We kissed again, I accidentally knocked us off the rock as a wave smashed into the rock we were sitting on, and the slipperiness slid us both off. Then we plummeted into the water.

I surfaced for air and I looked at Tyler.

Then we both started laughing.

"Never say you're a monster." He said breaking the laughing.

I sighed _'that was what I am' _I thought.

"Jade." He said

"It's what I am Tyler." I said there was no getting threw me.

"Fine, then I am too." He said not looking at me anymore.

" Tyler! You are far, _far_ from a monster don't you ever say that! It isn't true!" I begged.

"Tell me why I'm not a monster then." He stated.

"You aren't because, you are the most generous, caring, loving and special person in my life and I never want to loose you. I told you I loved you and that doesn't make you a monster. You can't help what you are and I couldn't care less what are anyway, all that matters is that we're together now and we have each other to love forever." I said, every word I spoke was true and I hoped he knew that.

"That is why you aren't a monster either." He said.

"You used my words against me." I huffed.

"But they were true." He said.

"…" I didn't have to say anything.

"Jade, tell me you aren't a monster and mean it. Please?" He asked.

"I…can't." I just couldn't do it.

I saw pain in his eyes, and he looked away.

" Tyler! Please!" I said now I was crying.

"Please….." I whispered desperately not trusting my voice.

"You aren't a monster Jade, I don't know who told you that but whoever it was, is 100 wrong. If you do love me as much as I love you, then trust me when I say this, that you're the best thing that happened to me and I feel complete with you, and can't you trust me to tell you that you're not a monster?" He said and he swam toward me, when I just realized that we were still in the ocean letting the waves pulls us in every direction.

"I can trust you, but I can't believe it myself." I said.

"Fine if that is what you believe then you must think everyone who is immortal is a monster too, I am a person _who transforms into a giant wolf I am full werewolf_ and you think you're a monster." He said

"You are here to protect humans, I might just kill them one day, and I have to kill the innocent to stay alive, I take away lives of mothers, fathers, children! I cause grief in the world when you are here to help!" I said sobbing my eyes off.

He sighed.

He swam up to me and put his hand against the rock I was leaning on.

He held up his other arm out for me to come into his arms and I crushed myself to him.

"I trust you, but I know I am different for a reason and I will kill something or someone and I'll never forgive myself I know it, vampires aren't supposed to have a power as fire. Something bad is going to happen." I said

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean we can't change it into something else, we all are monsters inside and we can't help it even if we refuse to see it. We all have something we did or are going to do wrong….but that is life." He said and it was true.

"I love you Jade, and nothing you say or do can ever change that, no matter what. I promise you." He said honestly.

"I love you too, with all of my half dead heart! You are everything to me, I never thought I could love anyone at all but you showed me I can. I thank you for that." I said sincerely.

We kissed again until we heard foot steps coming from the forest I swam to the shore quickly, I looked at the forest and I saw a black figure moving.

I had myself in the position to fight and I was ready for anyone who came.

**A/n- well all I need is one review and if I get it, I will update but only if you want me to update that is...Anyways...It will get better I am not so sure if I like this chapter though...maybe to much...fluff? I don't know! But I hope you like the story so far and it will get better I promise!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kyle and Cullens

**Disclaimer- I don't own it...oh well.**

**Jade's P.O.V. (It will be her POVs for a while just so you know.)**

It was Kyle.

_'Ohh_ _how I despise him.'_ I thought to myself in disgust.

"What do you want?" Tyler growled at Kyle with anger rising up.

"I think the better question is what are you doing all wet and with this leech." He said looking at me in hatred.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT A LEECH!!?!" I screamed I was getting tired of being called what I am not, he doesn't even know I'm a wolf!.

"You're right, you are a blood-sucker who takes the life away from the living, you are a horrible monster." He said with acid.

"You are going to die!" I snarled, how ironic he just used monster to call me, he is going _down_ now! I clenched my teeth and was shaking uncontrollably there was no going back now.

I turned into a wolf soon after, I saw my caramel fur and I smiled evilly at Kyle, he was going to be taken care of finally!

"Ummmm….. Tyler?" He asked obviously he wasn't expecting that.

_'I'll kill you!'_ I thought and I howled to signal him to start running.

Kyle ran like a frightened squirrel.

I laughed I was a fast runner, and as soon as I was about to charge some other wolf was in front of me.

_'Move!'_ I thought knowing whoever it was could hear me since we were both in wolf form, I started snarling.

_'Jade stop it! Calm down!'_ Tyler's voice rang in my head.

'_It's time to calm down Jade, it's __Tyler__! You love him, and it's time for you to listen to him.' _I thought.

But that thought was in the back of my head and I locked it up and charged after Kyle anyway.

I saw him sitting on a rock all tired, I think he was debating to turn into a wolf himself but I guess he wasn't. Probably in shock that this _leech _he had just harassed had turned into a werewolf.

'_My perfect prey.' _I thought and smiled, this was going to be an easy win.

Right when I lunged my claw barely touched the skin of his arm when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

And Kyle ran off, with me on the ground.

I turned around to see Tyler again in his beautiful wolf form.

But I was not thinking about that at the moment, he made me lose my kill and I wanted to pounce on something to get rid of some anger so I did.

I pounced on him and he landed on his back with me on his chest.

I smiled and instead of getting rid of anger I'll just have some fun, something I haven't had in awhile.

He twisted me over and now I was pinned to the ground with Tyler on top of me.

He looked at me sternly, _'Jade calm down.'_ He thought into my head.

I smiled, _'I'm just having fun.'_ I thought innocently and I rolled us down hill.

I ended up rolling us to the beach again and I had him pinned down under me and I could feel his eyes staring at me, almost amused.

I finally caught his eyes with mine and we stared I felt myself loosing my caramel fur, of my wolf form. Since I was not very well trained as I am to be a vampire, then a werewolf, I didn't have the best control on when to turn back to human and when I go into wolf form.

Before I realized it I was _human _again.

Then I realized I was on top of Tyler without any clothes on, I gasped and ran to the woods with my 'surviving' clothes with me.

I got changed in 5 seconds and I came out to see Tyler fully dressed.

"How did you get your pants and shirt and pants back?" I asked

"I took them off before I transformed since I have a little better control of when to transform and when not too, unlike someone. So now there excuse for a bathing suit is gone." He said.

"I was in my _'In between worlds'_ mood and I was more angry so I changed I didn't have a choice he called me a monster." I said

"He's just Kyle he doesn't like anyone other then his kind that's him." He said.

"I'm me and that's that." I said turning around even though I didn't know where I was heading.

Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around to face them.

It was of course, Tyler.

"What?" I asked

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are in wolf form?" He said I blushed.

"Thanks." I murmured into his chest.

"By the way what was rolling us down from the forest to the beach in wolf form all about?" He asked amused and curious.

"I had to have fun with you in werewolf form so I did. Instead of burning off steam I laughed a little. Are you mad?" I asked

"No, it was fun too. You are stronger then I suspected though." He said

I stepped away from him.

I made my oh-so-famous hand movements and the ocean water did the same.

Tyler knew what was coming so he stepped forward going to try and dodge my waves.

_'Fat chance' _I thought.

My wave was about to plunge on him, but he ran up to me and moved me where he was and then he ran a few steps away from me. Before I realized what happened I was wet with my own wave, all thanks to Tyler.

He was smirking and I gave him a glare.

" Tyler!!" I whined and he laughed.

I walked up to him and put on my best flirting face even if I didn't do this, I tried my best and apparently is was working. I walked around him his eyes followed.

I kissed my way up from his jaw to his eyes and when I stepped forward he took one step back to the edge of the rocks that separated us, from the ocean and I smiled under his lips. When my lips were centimeters away from his, I pushed him into the ocean just for some pay back.

He reached the surface and was glaring at me and I was smirking.

Then I jumped in right after him.

He held me in his arms and we just stayed where letting the water drift us as my gaze went to the stars now forming above our heads.

"Jade?" I heard a distant voice.

I looked up to stare at Tyler, with confusion spread across my face.

"JADE MARIE BLACK!!!!" Someone yelled and I knew that yell anywhere.

"Carmen." I muttered

Tyler chuckled and I looked up at where she was.

"What?!!" I yelled back, knowing well enough that she could here me even if I didn't yell, just a force of habit I guess.

"What do you mean 'what?!' Mom and Dad are MAD and worried _sick_ about you!?! It's been hours where have you been?!!" She yelled back.

I gasped I didn't know it was _that _long I was out here.

I swam back with Tyler behind me.

"I'm here, I was just taking a swim." I said as I reached to shore.

"Yay, well you better explain that to Mom and Dad they are _mad_!" She said and then her gaze met on Tyler as I was wringing out my hair.

I huge grin was planted on her face and I was red as a tomato.

"So this is why you were out so long." She said

She gave me a look to tell him something to affect her and Andrew so I did.

"Yeah, Tyler can you please tell Andrew that his secret lover says's 'Hi'." I said smirking at Carmen.

She slapped my arm and smiled sheepishly at Tyler.

"Don't worry he likes you." Tyler said and a wash of relief went over Carmen's features.

I sighed I knew I had to go home now.

"Tyler I'll see you tomorrow I really enjoyed tonight and I hope we do it again soon." I said smiling.

"I'll plan on it, bye I love you." He said truthfully.

"Love you too." And Carmen and I were now running toward our home.

"Love you too?" Carmen asked smirking as we walked up to the door.

"Yea, I actually know I fell in love with Tyler and that's how it is." I said a little dazed because I was thinking what we did together.

"And how do you think our parents will react?" She asked

"Who said they needed to find out this very instant? And besides mom and dad fell in love and they'll know what it's like." I said confidently.

"So… what _did _happen with you too?" She asked.

"Stuff." I said simply and walked into my home and waited for the yelling battle to begin.

"JADE!!!" My mom said and she hugged me tightly.

"Hi mom." I said.

"What do you mean 'Hi mom?' You have been gone for SIX HOURS! I and your father have been worried sick about you! Where have you been! And look at you, you're sopping wet! What were you doing at the beach for so long anyway?" She said

"Stuff." I said and started to walk upstairs when something caught my ankle.

"JADE MARIE BLACK!! YOUR ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" My father screamed at me as his tugged roughly but not to hurt me in a kind of way on my ankle so I would come down.

"What did I do?" I asked I little bored and irritated.

"I called over to the new pack that just moved here. You didn't meet a certain Tyler Hill and Kyle Berly there did you?!" He yelled obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I almost killed Kyle if it weren't for Tyler who dragged me back." I said calmly not enjoying the yelling.

"JADE! YOU WILL START SOMETHING!! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE EITHER OF THEM!!" He yelled.

I gasped.

' _Tyler__! Noooo! I need him!' _I thought in horror.

"Could you at least listen to me?" I asked

"Fine but it better be good." He said folding his arms across his chest waiting for me to explain.

"I have one word for you that Kyle called me.…monster." I said and that's all it took for my mother to grab me in her arms and say it's not true.

"That's why you went after him." My father said figuring out what happened.

" Tyler stopped me and calmed me down, it was all Kyle's fault, he called me a leech and blood-sucker too, until I transformed." I said smiling as I replayed the fear and shocked on his face when I turned into a werewolf, it almost made me laugh.

"I have to thank that Tyler kid." My father muttered under his breath.

"What were you doing there anyway?" My mom asked me eyeing me in a cautious way.

"A walk." I said and that was all I would say.

Alex and Leon walked out of the room knowing far too well that there was a whole other part to the story. Carmen stayed there in the back-round just watching.

"So…. I can see Tyler?" I asked my father nodded hesitantly and my mom knew something was up.

"O.k. whatever G'night, I'm tired." I said and left the room as if nothing happened.

When I went into my room Carmen barged in.

"O.k. now what really happened? You apparently lost your under-wear and bra _strangely. _Care to explain that?" He asked raising her eyes-brows.

"I went swimming and I put my clothes on the rock then Kyle showed and I changed while they were on, so I lost those." I said putting on light blue night-gown just to get out of my wet clothes.

"The whole love thing?" She asked

"He told me that he loved me, and I realized I did too." I said smiling remembering it.

"Aww, so sweet. So did you guys kiss?" She asked obviously only wanting to know about that kind of stuff.

"Maybe." I said blushing which pretty much gave it away.

"Anything more?" She asked

"NO! I have a life then to just throw myself at people!" I said appalled.

"O.k. good, just asking." She said.

"Are we done with the 20 questions?" I asked

"For now." She said and walked out of my room.

Then two seconds later my mom came in and shut the door.

I groaned you leave one night and you are suddenly asked thousands of questions.

"What?" I asked agitated.

"Don't get an attitude with me." My mom said in a stern tone.

"What happened over there at the beach?" She asked.

"Stuff." I said and turned away from her on my bed.

"More then one word please." She said.

"Some _things _that has to do with some _stuff_." I said with sarcasm laced my sentence.

"What's with the Tyler kid?" She asked.

"What isn't with the Tyler kid?" I shot back.

She sighed I felt a little bad… but I _really_ felt like I can never be trusted in my own home.

"Jade." She said

"Mom." I said back.

"God mom, I leave for one night and everyone thinks I'm a murderer." I said.

"You almost did." She shot back.

"That's beside the point, and you should be thankful Tyler was there, I wouldn't have held back if it weren't for him." I said.

"That's just it, _why_ was that Tyler kid there?" She asked

"Cause he was." I said.

"Did you lead him there?" She asked cautiously.

"No." I said

"Then how come you two just so happen to leave your houses at the _exact_ same time and meet up with each other at the _exact_ same place?" She asked.

"It's La Push mom, it's not that big of a place to start with." I said.

"Granted." She said.

"The exact same time?" She asked me.

"Fate I guess, he smelled my scent and went after the smell." I said

"How does he know your scent?" She asked

"Gym class." I said.

"I see." She said

"Look this is so much fun and all, but don't you have to get to dad or something?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope I put away special time for my special someone." She said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind putting that _special _time on hold I'll go take a shower." I said and walked out of the room.

I took a quick shower not really relaxed with myself anyway and came back in the room to see Carmen and my mom talking.

I shot a death glare at Carmen and I could feel my finger tips burning, the fire would start soon, I would be out of control at any moment.

"OUT!" I yelled to both of them.

Carmen got up and I stopped her on her way out.

"You are going to be sorry." I said to low for mom or anyone else to hear but us two.

I walked over to my mom.

"I'm going to bed so you can ask all the questions you would like, but I'm not answering them." I sat and layed down on my bed.

"I'm going to throw a load in the wash where are your clothes?" She asked.

"Floor." I muttered.

"Where are the other parts to your outfit?" She asked me curiously.

"Gone." I said.

"Why were those only the clothing you had on before Kyle came and before you transformed?" She asked obviously Carmen told her about that part, Carmen is going to be sorry!

"Sleep." I said

"Answer the question Jade." She said sternly.

"Bite me." I said bored and the sarcasm didn't help my mom's temper if she had one.

"Jade Marie Black!" She said louder.

"I'm leaving." I said and I grabbed my school back pack, clothes for tomorrow and I was walking toward the window when my mom was in front of me.

I sighed

"Mom…" I started to say until tears were swelling into her eyes.

"Don't do that to me, I'll be back.…sometime later." I said and gently picked her up and placed her aside.

"I love you and it's just a little trip I'm taking, I'll be back tomorrow." I said and I ran away. (Although I did feel bad leaving her like that. But I had to go, a girl has got to do what a girl has to do and that was one of those times.)

I didn't even have to think twice where to go for them not to look for me.

Cullens.

**A/n- see told you I would review!!! Now if I get two more reviews then I'll update again!!! sounds fair right? I think so. Anyway thanks for reading!!! I hope you like the story! and...idk i'l update if I get two more reviews please!!! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 No one Cares

**Disclaimer- I don't own it but if I did...idk cuz I don't.**

**Jade's P.O.V. (It will be her POVs for a while just so you know.)**

When I got there I knew what window I would knock on.

I climbed up to known other then Edward Cullen's window.

I tapped slightly on his window and he was there listening to familiar, soothing classical music.

He turned around to see me.

I waved for him to open the window and I climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slightly shocked.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"You didn't run away did you?" He asked sternly.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't stay here." He said and re-opened the window for me to climb out.

"Ohh, come on we're family." I said.

He sighed.

"Claire De Lune." I said absent mindedly and I finally recognized the music now.

"How did you know?" He asked curious but it looked like he knew the answer.

"Mom, guessing you had history with that song?" I asked.

"You have to go." He said shaking his head slightly like he was trying to get rid of something.

"Fine whatever, I'll probably just go to the new werewolf pack, since I am there kind a little, they might take me in, who knows what they'll plan on doing to me, I don't know. I'm very attractive to them, sure a few of them will give me lustful stares and to stay there only _one_ night could be crucial. How would your plans to be friends with my mom go from their, when she finds out you let her daughter go to the werewolf pack's home and you knowing it. Ohh well if that's what you _really_ want I guess I will be on my way." I said and grabbed my stuff very slowly.

"Just the night?" He asked.

I smirked.

"Just the night and a ride home to school would be helpful too." I said.

"Deal." He said and I smiled, I was good!

"I know you don't sleep but I have to so G'night" I said as I layed myself down on the carpet floor in the back corner of his room peacefully.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor you know." He said.

"I know, but you have _no_ idea what I just went threw so I'm wasted and where would you sit? This music also is really soothing..." I said and curled into a tight ball and drifted off into sleep dreaming about Tyler and me on the rock when my world stopped as we watched the sunset together.

When I woke up I saw five pairs of curious topaz eyes staring at me.

"What? I girl can't spend the night with family?" I asked and sat up sleepily.

"You think we're family to you?" Alice said in an excited tone.

" Alice, as far as I know, you are my family." I said as I stood up and I was hugging her.

" Alice? You can let go of me now." I said and she let go.

"Do you have food here?" I asked

They nodded.

"Jade look what I found!" Emmett said excitedly as he held up my old baby bottle where they would put dear's blood and milk in for me when I wasn't able to feed myself or hunt yet.

"Aww, thanks Emmett but I don't have to actually have to drink from it do I?" I asked a little afraid of there answer.

"Well, I figured this wouldn't be your last time visiting us for a '_sleepover' _so if you don't want any of us to slip a word to your parents then you better put on the bib we found too!" Alice said evilly.

"O.k. fine….I'll do it, but I know theirs more to this evil plot of yours. I didn't basically share my life with you guys for nothing, so what else do you have in-stock for me?" I asked nervously.

"I get to play Barbie-doll with you." Alice said bouncing around I was in horror!

" Alice! Please! No! Anything but that! _No_ make-up my mom would see that on and she'd know for sure I was here!" I said

"Fine no make-up but let me pick out some clothes for you and do your hair." She said and ran off.

I shook my head and I smelled something delicious is smelled like pancakes, bacon, and eggs. My mouth watered and I ran vampire speed to the kitchen.

I looked at the table, it had a pile stack of pancakes, with bacon, and eggs and a glass of orange juice just like I thought, and it looked so good.

I looked over at Esme and hugged her.

"Thanks Esme you are the best." I said and she hugged me back.

"That's what family is for." She said and right when I was going to put a mouth full of pancakes in my mouth I hear someone come in.

"No no no, Jadey Wadey you have to drink something first. I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie standing in the kitchen holding a bottle and a bib for me.

I groaned "I really have to do this?" I asked

They all nodded vigorously.

"I need more blood then that I have a stomach you know, I have at least two or three deer a day at least…until I can control myself better in the school." I said hoping to find a way out of this.

"Don't worry we just have to see you do it and then I take pictures and upload them on the internet and you'll be able to have as many deer as you would like." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ohh and I also made you a new bib that would fit you better and look it even has writing on it!" Alice chirped as she held up the bib and it said: POPPY IN THE POTTY MOMMY!

"OH MY GOD! I am so NOT! Wearing THAT!" I yelled.

"Well then I guess I might just slip up and tell your parents where you have been and they're not going to be too happy with you." Alice said

I snorted "Why do you think I ran off, I couldn't deal with the never ending questions. And you wouldn't dare tell them." I warned.

"Try me." Alice shot back.

I sighed.

"Ohh yea. Before I forget, Rosalie put special ingredients in the deer's blood for you." Alice said.

" NOO WAY! That was not part of the deal!" I shook my head.

Alice took out her cell phone and was about to put my mom on the phone.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! I'LL DO IT!!!" I screamed and Alice smiled evilly.

She took out a digital camera and was ready for me to drink it.

I sniffed my old baby bottle, and that….. _thing_ smelled revolting! I took a gulp and I ran to sink and threw it up! With all that on the camera, "OH MY GOD! ROSALIE!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE!?!" I roared.

"Fish oils, prune juice, mustard, mayonnaise, and sour soy milk." She said laughing.

Just hearing those things _ever_ mixed together made me throw up again.

'S_uddenly the new werewolf pack doesn't sound so bad after all.' _I thought to myself I knew Edward could here me though.

I ended up drinking it all and throwing up most of the time, but Emmett _had _to make me actually _swallow _it! He's going to _pay_! Although it was funny when I spit it out when I didn't make it to the sink in time and it landed on Jasper and Emmett.

I hunted five deer after that, I took another shower after that and brushed my teeth for 30 minutes!!! Then Alice made me wear a light powder blue tank-top with a ¼ inch sleeve white over-shirt with black fitting jeans with black ballet flats. She also did my hair in a little pony tail on the top of my head with the rest of my hair down, a half up half down hair style. I had to admit though, I looked good but I wouldn't actually _tell _them that.

When I got down stairs everyone was waiting for me at the door.

"What took you so _long_?" Emmett whined even though he knew clearly the reason.

"Ohh, I don't know maybe it was the delay of my drinking that toxic waste and brushing my teeth for 30 minutes?!" I growled.

"Funny and we got it all on camera too!" Alice said.

"You'll pay, but anyway….enough about me planning to take revenge on all of you, who am I riding with?" I said and everyone got silent and looked at Edward.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm riding with you?" I said and he nodded.

Everyone left and I was walking to his car and got in at the passenger side while he started driving.

"I'm guessing I came to ride with you for a reason?" I asked.

"Your mom doesn't know about Tyler does she?" He asked.

I froze, I was in trouble now.

"Who told?" I managed to choke out, maybe Alice saw or something.

"You did, Bella would be exactly the same way when she talks in her sleep only I can read your mind, and is that true what that Kyle werewolf kid said to you?" He asked concerned.

I nodded.

And surprisingly he put a reassuring hand on mine.

"Mom still loves you." I said changing the subject to my mom, I knew it was touchy for him but it had to be brought up he couldn't wait any longer to face reality.

"I know you do too." I said again.

"That is true, but I was too late. I was stupid and I let her go for my selfish reasons and now I lost her." He said looking at the road, he was lonely and desperate and I felt bad.

"No, you didn't lose her, you just lost her as a _mate_. To me everything happens for a reason and if you didn't end up together for whatever reason, then apparently it wasn't meant to be. I know that must sound wrong and you probably don't believe me but I think it is true. There is always another chance you get but you just need to _want_ it and _reach_ for it before you _get_ it, and don't let that little bit of hope slip away." I said and looked up at him and he was smiling, a truthful smile! I reached over and hugged him he looked like he needed one the most, and to my biggest surprise he hugged me back.

"You are always welcome at my house to if you need to get away." He said and chuckled.

When we got out of his car, the humans started whispering.

" Tyler is a safe secret with me too." He said and smiled.

"How about with the rest of our family?" I asked clueing in Alice.

"I'll watch Alice." He said

I stopped walking and hugged him tightly, he hugged back again.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime…only for family." He said and I smiled.

"Even if that family made you eat hell in a bottle, I still love you." I said

"That was a time when I actually laughed it's been a long time since I did that and it felt good, it was funny though when I saw you drinking that." He said

"So fun." I said sarcastically.

"Well I better get to class I'll see you around Edward." I said and started walking.

I turned the corner and stopped in front of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

They were smiling at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Alice then hugged me.

"Thank you." She said

"What are you talking about?" I asked I didn't know what was going on.

"You made Edward see the light again." Jasper said and he even hugged me, even though it took my a few seconds to register what he was doing I hugged him back.

"He is better now, and he can live without being a zombie." Emmett said giving me a bear hug crushing my bones as usual.

"I thought I'd never see him smile truthfully or laugh ever again, Thank you Jade, you really are family." _Rosalie _said that, did I hear wrong?

She stepped forward I was expected a pat on the head but it came out to be a hug and I hugged back, yup I definitely didn't hear her wrong.

"Your welcome, it's nice to see him happy." I said and smiled at everyone.

"Jade, on a bad note your mother and father called the new pack, Tyler's home, and you're not allowed to see Tyler again, sorry." Alice said sympathetically.

I froze once again.

I wave of calmness came over me I looked at Jasper and he nodded I smiled a thank-you gesture in return.

"Do you mind more frequent '_sleepovers'_?" I asked.

"Not at all, and we won't do that game again… I promise" Alice said glumly.

"Thank you." I said and walked away to find Tyler.

Then I was ambushed by Alex.

"Where the _hell_ were you last night?!" He screamed.

"Out." I said and walked away.

"Jade everyone knows far too well you did something at the beach will you at least tell someone." He said walking beside me.

"I already did." I said.

"Who?" He asked

"Some people." I said

"You told _'some people' _but not your own FAMILY?!" He yelled.

"They were family too." I said simply and walked away.

I ran off without another word.

I then ran into Alice.

"Sorry Alice, where is he?" I asked she knew who.

"Music hall-way." She was about to say something else but and I ran off without another word.

I found him, he was slouching with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets, that was odd.

" Tyler!" I yelled and he turned around.

I ran and crushed myself into his warm arms.

He ran his fingers along my hair, sending bolts of electricity down my spine.

"I know what happened." I said.

"Where were you?" He said sternly

"Family's house." I said.

He sighed in relief.

"Your mother and father said…I couldn't see you anymore." He said looking away from me.

"Screw them!" I said back and he turned around in shock.

"I love you, and if two people just _say _I can't be with you, do you think I'm going to listen?" I asked.

"Those two people are your _parents_." He said

"So what?! In a year I am allowed to do whatever I want." I said.

"Jade, no. I don't want to get on your family's bad side." He said

"What!" I yelled, he can't be saying this.

"You have to go back home, and talk to your parents. You need to tell them what happened." He said

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"Yes you do!" He yelled back.

"You don't love me back do you?" I asked tears were streaming down my face.

"No! Jade I do, but your parents will stop at nothing to get you back home and you can't be living a lie to them!" He said.

"You don't love me?" I asked again I think my brain short-circuited.

"Jade I do love you, you are everything to me remember." He said

"You said we can't be together, is that what you want?" I asked

"No, I want to be with you, but the more your parents hate me the more it will be harder to see each other." He said soothingly.

"All I want you to do is tell your parents about 'us' and maybe put some space between us until our parents adjust to our relationship, family is important too." He said

"You don't want to let us be together do you?" I said all I wanted was a yes or no answer.

"I do, it's just…" He started to say he looked in pain but maybe for something else in his mind he was thinking of, I wasn't sure at the time I didn't care either.

"So one little thing that goes wrong with _'us' _and we are finished?" I asked pissed off and devastated at the same time.

"Jade, please I want you too keep your family close they are a part of you and I don't want to be the reason to tear that from you…..trust me." He pleaded.

"Trust you? You want us to be separated because two people just said we can't be together! So much for a strong relationship I thought we had, so much for love?" I half screamed half sobbed at him.

He didn't answer I saw pain in his face and misery in his eyes.

"It's nice to know someone cared." I said and walked away.

**A/n- I'm on a roll!!!!! I have been updating a lot today!!!! yeah!!!! I get a cookie!!!!!! Now you don't need to review but it would make me happy...and u want to see me happy!!! and Raygen thanks soooo muchfo the review!!! I think Jade has a good personallity too! An I'll update soon hope you like it!! ( I don't know if I like this chapter though so it would help if I had opinions) Thanks!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 No more Tears

**Disclaimer- I don't own it but if I did...idk cuz I don't.**

**Jade's P.O.V. (It will be her POVs for a while just so you know... a very very long while depending fo a little just read ok?)**

**One month later. (Yeah I'll get bacv to what happens in that month in another POV someday)**

All my classes went by with a blur and as usual, I wasn't thinking about anything, nothing. I was just in a place where nothing was.

I was walking to lunch alone and I saw Leon, Alex and Carmen waved me over once again. Just like any other day, I didn't want to sit next to them so I walked four empty tables away from them.

I sat there, doing nothing, I put my head in my hands with my elbows in the table and didn't do anything else.

That was my schedule since that talk with Tyler in the music hall, I have been a zombie ever since. Everyone has tried to talk to me but I ignored them, I would stay at my home but if things got bad or I just needed some place to go, where I wouldn't be ambushed from corner to corner I would sneak over at the Cullens and they would take my in with open arms, literally.

I saw a lunch tray slide in front of me and I looked up to see Edward.

He was smiling sympathetically at me.

"Eat, you actually can." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I said and pushed the tray of food away from me in disgust.

"Starving yourself won't solve anything." He said.

"Maybe it does." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like the fact I'm not hungry." I growled.

"Fine, but this can't go on, he's sorry you know, he's very, _very_ sorry and wishes you to come back…. to the real you." He said

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't, and I think that's for _her_ to decide." I said.

"He loves you with all his heart, he really does." Edward said.

"That doesn't _solve _anything." I said sarcastically.

"It's nice to know someone cares though." He said and I looked up at him.

"So you heard, I guess you would have, it's been a month and you read minds it shouldn't have taken you too long." I said not really caring.

"His heart broke a thousand times over I hope you know." Edward said and I looked away from him to look at Tyler, he was sitting alone at an empty table away from everyone else, just like I was until Edward came over.

"That must make me feel better, but the fact he wants our parents to accept 'us' isn't going to work, I might as well run away for good." I said

"Your mother will be devastated." He said.

"Like I care, now she and my father are literally making me unhappy along with my siblings how am I supposed to handle this?" I asked.

"You have us." Someone said I didn't recognize it at first.

It was Jasper's voice.

I looked up to see the whole Cullen family sitting around me.

"What do you what with my wasted life?" I asked I was ready to die at this point.

"It's not wasted." Alice said.

"Look at me." I said harshly which I didn't intend to, they were the only people who helped me better then anyone else. Although only one person could make me feel beter but I wouldn't go near him anymore.

"It hasn't been _that_ long." She said

"And I'm still wasted." I said

They all sighed.

"Yea, this is so much _fun _but I'm going to the bathroom." I said.

I never went to the bathroom, I went out to the parking lot and that when I remembered I came here in _Edward's _car today. I sighed in frustration and went to take a walk.

My cell phone rang and it was a restricted number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jade." Tyler asked in a strained voice like he hasn't used it for a while and just speaking my name didn't help.

"Stop talking to me." I said rough and hard.

"No. Jade please. I love you." He said begging me to believe.

"You are a liar." I said ruthlessly with clenched teeth.

"Jade! Don't say that! It's true I love you! And of all people you should know that." He said and I think he was close to tears.

"I _thought_ I could believe you, I _thought_ I could trust you…I _thought_….you loved….me." I said and _I_ close to tears myself, and my voice was cracked at the end so that didn't help either.

I ran into the woods not near the school anymore and sat in the grass.

Then after a while, I realized his phone was disconnected with mine.

"Thanks a lot Tyler Hill." I mumbled and started sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of the forest.

I'm not sure how long I was there for but it had to be probably around an hour until I heard foot steps, I didn't care though. I wanted to die, what was life when you found out love was real and then it was brutally ripped from you?

"You don't need to _think_ if I believed you, you didn't need to _think_ if I could trust you, and you _never_ needed to _think_ I if I loved you." A familiar voice came.

I looked up to see him, standing there in all his god-like beauty.

"I…I you-yo...nevere..l..lo….ved…I..ca-an...t." I couldn't say anything, I was lost of words, lost hope at this point too.

"I love you." He said and he sat down next to me.

I started sobbing uncontrollably as he held me there in his arms, I inhaled his intoxicating scent I missed too much.

"It's o.k. I'm here shhh… everything is going to be alright." He said soothingly.

When I finally stopped crying I rested my head on his shoulder some more, then I looked at him.

He had dried tear streams down his face and I hugged him.

"Don't go." I said.

"Never." He replied.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Jade, more then you will ever know." He said passionately

"You…said th-" I started to say when I was stopped by Tyler kissing me.

"I know what I said and I didn't mean it, I just didn't want me to come between your family." He said.

"I understand." I said.

"I don't want anything to come between over love either." He said.

"I know, and nothing ever will, my parents have big enough hearts to understand that." I said.

"I just didn't want to come between what means a lot too you and I didn't want to be the cause of your unhappiness at your home." He said

I nodded.

There was a silence for I don't know how long but I was getting irritated by not hearing his beautiful voice and not feeling his breath near me as he talked.

"So….what happened at your house when we were at the beach together I never got a chance to ask you that. I'm sure that pathetic excuse to call a wolf squealed?" I said referring to Kyle.

"Yea, he did and when your father called things got ugly." He said

"I was never to see you again. My father lost all meaning of love when my mother died." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said truthfully.

"You are probably the only one who ever really means it." He said I smiled warmly.

"What did she die from?" I asked.

"She died of cancer." He said.

"What type?" I asked

"Brain and bone." He said and I looked down.

"I am really sorry, I know that must not help but at least its better then no one caring." I said as I chuckled lightly without any humor as our last conversation was about.

"Me and my brother, Andrew were devastated and my father never felt love ever again." He said sadly.

"She died when we were 4 and we barely remember her." He said.

"Wait, you and Andrew are twins?" I asked.

"Yup, and you are one of four which means you're a quadruplet." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yea, we are all two minutes apart and I was the third one out, it was Carmen, Leon, Me, and then Alex." I said.

I told him about my life's story when I first changed into a wolf, when I was born (or so what my mom and dad told me) I even told him about my mom's and dad's life and how my mom first fell in love with Edward and then he left, and now she fell in love with my dad. I even told him how I think that my mom still loves Edward, and I know he still does but it just wasn't meant to be. He knew me inside and out now. I told him everything, except how much I love him because that was indescribable. Tyler listened too, which made me happy again.

He told me everything about him too, about his family his pack. How his dad never really cared about anything except getting a stronger pack and how Tyler was the next in line for Alpha (since technically Tyler is the oldest from Andrew by 4 minutes) and how Kyle was next after him and then Andrew. He told me how he misses his mother and how much his brother and him need to stick together because it seems like they're the only family he has. (This is why he wanted me to still keep my family close because he knows what it's like to not have one.) I felt bad for him, not having a true father and having only his brother to stick by him. I knew it must have been hard for him to explain all of this but he did anyway.

"I don't know what to say." I said when he was finished.

"It's hard, but at least I have one more person who truly cares." He said

"And I'm sure my siblings care about you too, since you make me so happy…. just give them some time to warm up." I said and I felt him smile.

"You want to get back to class we have enough time to catch 15 minutes of Biology." He asked.

And we looked at each other and shook our heads.

I gasped.

I needed a ride home! I couldn't get one from any of the Cullens or my parents would know where I stayed last night, and I _refuse_ to get one from my siblings at the moment. Maybe Tyler would like to give me one, I have always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. Although I could just run home….nah I rather spend the time with Tyler.

I looked at Tyler who had a concerned expression on his face.

" Tyler, do you mind if you can give me a ride home on your motorcycle? I rode to school with Edward and I can't get one from him to go home or my parents would know where I stayed last night." I said.

"So that is where you were." He said.

"It was the only place where I knew my dad wouldn't go for sure and my mom… I didn't think was stable at the time since I always ran off with tears in my mom's eyes." I said looking guilty I really am horrible person.

"You had a good reason to." He said as if reading my mind to keep me from saying I'm a horrible person.

"It was still wrong." I said.

"You can have a ride home, I have an extra helmet on always." He said trying to get off the subject.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He pulled me into his arms so that I was facing him and we just stayed there for a while, occasionally he would stroke my hair and whisper sweet things in my ear that made me blush.

After a while of sitting in the forest I heard the bell to let the students out.

I flinched it had been so quiet, and then there was herd of students coming out.

I looked up at Tyler and stood up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in his arms and kissed my lightly.

I smiled under our lips and pulled a part.

We walked hand and hand to his motorcycle and I heard whispers going around us.

As I got there I looked at his motorcycle he climbed on and held a helmet in front of me.

I put the helmet on and climbed on and wrapped my arms around him.

I turned around and saw the Cullens looking at me with huge grins on there faces.

I waved to them and mouthed 'Thank You' and the motorcycle was off.

I felt the wind against my long brown hair and I made my hand movements and the wind went faster and I smelled Tyler's scent as it hit me hard.

I smiled and put my arms tighter around him.

When we came near my house I kissed him on the cheek and I saw that he smiled.

I giggled and when we came to my house I gave him back his helmet and got off the motorcycle.

"I'll see you later, I love you." I said.

"You have no idea how much I love you and nothing could come between that." He said truthfully and seriously.

I walked away into the house before any of my siblings got home and walked threw the door ever so quietly.

"Where were you?" I heard my mother asked from the direction of the living room.

I turned around to see my father sitting next to her.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the stairs.

When I was one step away from the stairs I stopped because my father said something.

"I talked to Tyler's father today." He said

"Apparently so." I said threw gritted teeth.

"You can't see him anyone I just made it clear for the fifth time of talking to them." He said.

"No." I said simply.

"What did you just say?" He asked sternly.

"You heard me! I can see him whenever I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled.

"Jade Marie!" He said gravely.

"What?!" I yelled

"You can't see him anymore and that's final!!" He yelled

"Why not!" I yelled back.

"He is no good for you!" He said

"I think that is for me to decide what is good for me and what is not." I said.

"Jade no, we are your parents we no what is best for you." My mom said.

I snorted "Yea, until now." I said.

"No we are still right." My father said

"And what makes you so sure?" I said

"Look what he is doing to you." He said.

"I'm still the same….only better." I said.

"No your not, you have been running away lately and you haven't been talking to us, you're like a zombie you would only eat when totally necessary because this _kid _came into your life." He said

"That _kid_ has a name." I said.

"I want the old Jade back." I heard my mom say sadly.

"There never was a new Jade, I'm still me." I said.

"Old or new Jade you still can't see him I don't care what you say, you not allowed to see him." My father said strictly.

"What makes you think I'll listen?" I said challenging him.

"You will listen to me." He said.

"I'm stronger then all of you, and I'm faster, who do you think will get there way?" I said

"You will have no-where to go." He said thinking he got me fixed.

I scoffed in anger.

"Where do you think I was the past few nights? I would surely go back there." I said

"No you wouldn't because I am your father and you will listen to me." He said angrily

"I wouldn't count on that." I said

"You aren't that strong enough to go against the whole pack." He said

"And I'm supposed to believe my own _father_ would send a _whole werewolf pack_ to get his own _daughter_?" I asked grinning knowing the answer.

He sighed, and clenched his fits.

I sighed too, remembering what Tyler said, _'Family is important too.' _

"Dad, I am going to see him again and I haven't changed but I am the happiest I've ever been, well…. _now_ I am, but the past month I haven't been myself and I'm sorry. Its just my family is thinking I'm a jail break-out and that isn't how family is supposed to be with each other." I said

"Jade, we love you but all we want is what's best for you and we're just worried about you." He said

I smiled and hugged him, with him hugging me back fatherly.

I went upstairs and closed the door and sat down thinking what happened.

Carmen, Leon, and Alex finally came home after they explained the slow old lady in way and traffic.

Then I heard a knock at my door, and my mother stepped in.

"So…where were you last night?" She asked

My eyes narrowed.

"Moment killer." I murmured.

"Jade." She said

"I was out." I said

"Details." She said

"I was _out _in a_ place somewhere._" I retorted sarcastically.

"Who took you to school?" She asked

"Drove with someone." I said

"With who?" She asked again

"With someone." I said

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She said

"No, not really." I said simply

She sighed.

"I thought you weren't ever going to come back." She said distraught.

"Mom, I said I was coming back, at least to the next day to when I did leave." I explained

"It doesn't make me any less worried about you." She said.

"I know but I had to go, I wasn't happy or felt safe, _in my own home_." I said.

We sighed.

I was ready to escort her to my door but she beat me too it and asked me something.

"So, this Tyler kid." She said

"Yea, what about him?" I asked

"You love him don't you?" She said

I think I suffocated on air for a few moments, and then I started breathing in and out dramatically until I was breathing normally again.

"That's an interesting question to ask." I said

"But is it true?" She asked me.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked her slightly nervous.

"Honey, I don't know if you realize this but I have fallen in and out of love at your age before, and I know you inside and out because I am your mother. I know something is up between you two, you don't randomly disappear for five hours without someone being there, in your case the beach, and I saw you on his motorcycle, I'll let that side for now, and I've seen your emotions and your habits lately you were exactly like me when I was in my zombie mood only you would really starve yourself that isn't good honey, no-one could get threw to you, it scared me. I noticed this for a while now, well before you ran away from time to time." She gave me a glare and I smiled sheepishly.

"So I pretty much know your answer, but I want to hear it from you." My mom said.

I sighed there was no getting threw to mom when she was like this.

"Maybe…. I have….stronger feelings for him." I said not looking at her.

"Aww! Honey I'm so happy for you!" She said and came and gave me a hugged me.

"Thanks?" I said, wow change in mood.

"Does he love you back?" she asked

I nodded.

"Is it true love do you think?" She asked

"Mom, I am 100 sure it is true." I said.

"So let me guess, you had a fight and that's why you've been acting zombie-like." She said

"Yea, but I'm all better now." I said

"Good I needed my Jade back." She said

"You can definitely see him again your father will understand." She said and I hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I said

"I love you honey." She said and walked out of my room.

I then took a shower and went into my room and found Carmen in my room.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as I put pajamas on.

"Fixed things up with mom and dad so that means you won't be running away anytime soon?" She asked

"I had to go, between my family I couldn't take it and I had to leave, and no, I won't be running away anytime soon…..hopefully." I said.

"And where did you go exactly? I know it isn't Tyler's home because that isn't like you to do that, although running away isn't like you either." She said

"I went out to a place that takes me in." I said and motioned for her to leave when she gave me one of her looks that says you-better-tell-me.

"CARMEN!!! LEAVE!!" I screamed I knew far too well what she had in plan for me.

Then Leon and Alex burst into my room and dragged her out (mostly Leon doing the work but Alex tried to help).

I smiled as I heard her yell and get all mad because she didn't get her way.

Then my door opened and closed I turned around to see Alex standing there.

"I missed you when you left you could have at least told _one_ of us?" He said.

"I couldn't I had to leave right then and there." I said

"O.k. whatever, I'm glad your back and that Tyler dude better watch out if he catches you on a cranky day." He said and I punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up Alex." I said joking.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to be Jade Marie Hill the next time I see you, he better know your sleeping habits." He said

"Sure, and your going to be the husband of Nikki Black and live on a farm with twelve kids." I said

"Near a spacecraft…"He started to say.

"And surrounded with corn and hay stacks where aliens come and be abducted you and the next time you wake up you'll be inside out." I said finishing his sentence, we always use to joke around like that. Of how wrong our life style could be and we agreed that was the worse.

We laughed for a little.

"Thanks for the rescue from Carmen." I said

"No problem at least you were there when we were playing truth or dare." He said shuddering at the thought of the last time we played truth or dare and I saved him from being the laughing stock of humanity himself.

"Well, anyway I'll talk to you in the morning Jade, I have home-work to do." He said and walked out of my room.

I layed under the covers of my bed and went to sleep earlier then usual. Eager to peacefully sleep in my own home this time. Besides, I don't do homework that often anyway.

**A/n- Who is a really good updater?!??!! I AM!!! I am soo happy for all the reviews and I think this chapter is pretty good. I'll go into over POVS...soon...soon...maybe...idk...sooon...anyways...Do you want action in the story for a little bit and like...Jade and someone fighting to aninch fro death??? I need opinions and if I don't get any I am stoppin updating for a while untl I get opinion to either have a fight or not just leave it out!! OK Thanks for reading!!!**

**-Rose**


	9. Chapter 9 Soccer

**Disclaimer- I don't own it but if I did...idk cuz I don't.**

**Jade's P.O.V. (It will be her POVs for a while just so you know... a very very long while depending fo a little just read ok?)**

I woke up and I was content to have been in my own home.

I got up took a shower and put on a pair of dark blue jeans with ripped holes in them with a light pink tank-top and sliver ballet flats.

I went down stairs to see everyone waited for me.

"You guys woke up early." I said

"We just wanted to make sure you stayed this time, the family wasn't the same without you." Leon said.

"Aww, you guys are sweet, but come on already lets get to school." I said and we walked into Alex's corvette.

When we got to school we said our good-byes and walked into school.

I saw Tyler by the entrance and I ran up to him.

"Tyler! Hey!" I said.

He smiled and took me into his arms.

He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around him.

"How are you?" He asked

"Good, how are you." I asked

"Good, now you're here." He said and I smiled.

"Jade." He said

"Yes." I said

"Turn around." He said.

"Why?" I said and started to turn around.

It was Leon.

"Yea, I'd hate to break up this love thing you two have going on, but me and Jade need to get to class around….now." He said

I rolled my eyes and kissed Tyler on the lips and walked away with Leon.

"I didn't know it was this serious." Leon said

"Yeah…well I haven't been talking to anyone lately so you wouldn't really know." I said

"That's true." He said as we walked into the trigonometry room.

Our classes flew by quickly until lunch came as I walked silently by myself.

I walked into the room, and I looked around.

I saw the Cullens at one table and they all smiled up at me, I smiled warmly back.

Then I saw my siblings toward the back of the Cullen's table.

They all smiled at me and waved me over, except Carmen who was busy staring at Andrew Hill and by the looks of it he was staring back and he wasn't under her hypnotizing power either.

I just chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes, as I picked up my foot to walk toward them, familiar warm arms snaked around waist.

I smiled and looked up to see Tyler looking down at me with his deep, dark eyes.

I went on my toes and reached up to kiss his lips.

"Hey…." I breathed in his face and he seemed to have inhaled my scent.

"Would you like to sit together today?" He asked.

I couldn't resist I wanted all the time in the world to spend with him so I just simply nodded not finding the words to speak at the moment.

I nodded toward my siblings and they just simply nodded back knowing I wasn't sitting with them today.

Tyler and I walked together hand in hand toward an empty table.

Alex came over and placed to trays of food in front of us.

"This one is Carmen's and this one was yours so here you can have it." Alex said

We nodded gratefully and I started eating, it had been a long time since I had lunch and I started to miss it.

Tyler was a full werewolf and for him not eating in a while was bad because he needed his strength, so he ended up devouring his food in 1 minute.

I smiled and ate my food while we talked.

"How has your home been lately?" He asked trying to make conversation even though we were both pretty happy just staring each other and not saying anything.

"It's been good, my mom figured out I was in love with you but good news is I can see you again." I beamed and then I took a huge bite out of my sandwhich.

"That's good." He said slightly distracted as he stared into my eyes.

" Tyler?" I asked.

No response.

" Tyler?" I asked again slightly louder.

Again no response.

" TYLER!" I yelled but not too loud to attract too much attention.

"What?! What? Are you o.k.?" He asked concerned but dazed.

I started laughing uncontrollably, that I had to clutch either sides of my stomach to calm my self down and so I wouldn't fall a part from laughter.

When I sort-of-kind-of pulled myself together I started to look at Tyler's dumb-struck expression which only made me go into a fit of giggles.

"Wha-" He started to say until I kissed my lightly on the lips.

We pulled a part and I was smiled.

"I had to call your name three times for you to stop staring into my eyes and get back to reality." I said.

"You know I love your eyes though, in m defense." Tyler explained.

"And you know I love you." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist to pull us closer.

I smiled just before our lips crushed each others. It was a sweet kiss, which was full of passion. When we did part I was breathless and to my enjoyment Tyler was gasping for air as well.

I had my hand in his for a while as I just stared into space and rested my head on Tyler's shoulder and listened to his heart beat.

I smiled in contentment.

Then the bell rang and we headed to gym together.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carmen and Andrew talking friendly to each other.

I smiled and then someone just walked up to me and Tyler to swipe the smile clean off.

It was Kyle (what a shock).

"What are _you _thinking Tyler??? To _kiss_ a _bloodsucker!??!!?!" _He yelled in disgust and sneered on the last word as if it was a foul statement.

I stepped forward.

"Do you not remember what happened last time you called me that? I surely do, and last time I checked, I wasn't fully vampire but half of your kind too." I said snarling at him.

"Half our kind or not, you _kissed her??!!!_ Tyler that's foul!!!" Kyle yelled.

"She is _my _girlfriend and I could kiss _whoever I want _and I couldn't care less to what you think is foul and to what I think it foul!" Tyler yelled back and shoved his way past Kyle and to the school gym with me.

Tyler looked down at me and smiled sympathetically and concerned. I shrugged and we walked into our different locker rooms.

When I got changed into my gym clothes I walked out to the gym floor with Carmen.

She was rambling off on what she talked about with Andrew.

I wasn't really paying attention I was only looking for Tyler.

I saw him and ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I smiled and his arms wrapped around my waist tighter.

I heard a snarl in disgust and we turned to see Kyle.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Tyler who saw sending death glares and Kyle that scared me right out of my skin.

_'If looks could kill..._' I thought.

"Hill! Black!" I want you up and center.

Carmen and mine's head shot up, and Tyler and Andrew's shot up, it was rather funny.

"Just Jade and Tyler." He murmured.

With that, Tyler and I walked up to him.

"It's nice to see you two have returned, we are playing soccer today and I want you two, to be captains of the teams and be in the center when the ball is given out." Coach said.

We nodded and went to the middle circle in the gym.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and told everyone that they're playing soccer.

Some people groaned but I was still excited, so was Carmen when she walked up to me.

We picked teams and I refused to have Kyle on my team because I wanted to pleasure of destroying him myself, and Tyler knew that, as if he read my mind.

I tried to have people in there positions having difficulty and so was Tyler but Coach was in the center with the ball.

Me and Tyler shook hands gladly just to get that electric current threw us, I had my _'game face' _on, and I saw a slight twitch in Tyler's jaw and smiled.

The ball went up and I jumped higher then I thought I would and hit the ball with my head.

It bounced near Carmen and she was moving it to the other goal when she was almost there she spiked it into the net past the goalie (which was Andrew).

It started up again and then some other kid grabbed the ball and passed it to one of his players and with luck, it went past my goalie who wasn't paying attention for that split second.

Next Kyle had the ball, I growled I stole the ball from under his feet and 'accidentally' made him trip to the ground. He snarled and got up and ran toward me shoving people on the way. Before he got to me I passed the ball to Carmen again and she made the goal!

The game went on and the score was 5 to 5 the next goal wins.

I passed the ball to this kid who made one of the goals and he had it but Kyle shoved him out of the way and as soon as Kyle had the ball he kicked it as hard as he could, and as luck would have it. It slammed against my right cheek and I went at least 5 feet across the floor, into the air, and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

I heard snarls and growls then, nothing it was all black.

**A/n i'm going to stop updating until tomorrow! yes I no your probably thinking I am terrrible but you willlove me again soon...hopefully...someday...maybe...lol anyways tell me what you think of this chapter please!!! Thanks for revieing and reading!!!**

****

**-Rose**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**Author's note- I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I hate it when authors do it too but sometimes they are just nessesary ok?!?!??!!! And I updated a lot yesturday so that should be enough for you for now!!!!!! I could just update once a week so think about that!!!!! Anyways...I have a very important question for you and if I don't get a lot of reviews for this authors note telling me your opinion...then I won't update and leave you a the cliffhanger for a vey very VERY long time!!!! WMAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -smiles evilly-**

**My question is- ok since Jade got hit in the face with the ball by Kyle do you think she should be looking for revenge if Kyle challenges her to a fight...to the DEATH!!! dun dun duuuuuuhuuunnnnnn!!!!!!!! Ok??? **

**I need opinions aka REVIEWS!!!!!! I am really sorry for ths not being a chapter though! I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMORROW THOUGH!!!! (only if I get reviews to this authors note though!!!!) I am truely am sorry for this not being a chapter but please just review and tell me your opinions!!!! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! It makes me so happy you like the story!!!!!**

**-Rose**


	11. Chapter 10 Waking Up

**Disclaimer- I only own Jade, Carmen, Leon, Alex, Tyler, Andrew, Kyle, Nikki, Allie, Kyle, and some other people that may or may not be too imnportant to the story...yet idk I just don't own it ok???**

**Author's note- Raygen that was sooo sweet of a review!! Thanks!!! and thanks to everyone who ever read the story and reviewed it makes me so happy!!! yeah!!! -I jump around like an idiot- Anyways on with the story!! (screw it to update tomorrow I want to update today!!! I'm sure you don't mind) And I decided to make Kyle and Jade fight...and it depends if I make one of them die. It could happen and yet it couldn't. Only I know! **

**Jade's P.O.V.- (I have to switch it in a little...someday.)**

I blinked a few times after what seemed like one hour and saw Tyler's face right next to mine with worried and concerned plastered on his face.

I smiled as I liked what I saw when I woke up.

Then I groaned and rubbed my hand against the right side of my face, which was in pain.

I heard Tyler sigh in relief, I smelt his breath in my face, and for a moment, it was all better.

Until I started to realize what happened to my face that caused this pain, and who was going to die.

I growled but Tyler put his fingers to my lips and stopped me.

"Are you o.k. Jade?" He asked me sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…where am I?" I asked my vision was blurring so I sat up and blinked a few times until it became clear to me again.

I was in the guest room of the Cullen's home.

I sat on the bed with Tyler right next to me.

I looked around thr room and I saw all my siblings with relief washed over there features.

Then I saw all the Cullens, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie standing there with concern on their faces.

"You guys didn't need to stay here, I'm fine really." I said.

"Jade you've been out cold for 3 and a half hours." Tyler's voice rang in my ears.

"WHAT!?!?!" I screamed.

"I was only hit with a ball, it's not like that never happened before." I said calming down slightly probably thanks to Jasper.

"Jade, you flew up in the air five feet and landed on your back, that doesn't happen often. The impact that the ball had on your head made you goes unconscious." Carlisle spoke.

"Oh my god….oww!" I said as I rubbed the right side of my face again.

"You gave us quite a scare back there, Tyler had to carry and run you all the way here." Edward said.

I smiled gratefully at Tyler.

"I'm just glad your o.k. Mom and Dad are out now discussing this 'problem' over at Kyle's house right now." Carmen said.

"Ugh. Just let me kill Kyle and we'll be on with our lives." I said, everyone chuckled except Tyler, he knew I was _dead_ serious and I was, and Jasper who felt my emotions and they held no humor in them.

I got up and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall.

The whole right of my face is red and swollen.

I growled, and started to inspect the damage more.

"Get her away from the mirror it will only get her madder." Alex said.

I walked away on my own, he was right I was just get more pissed.

I sighed.

"Well, this really isn't a big deal, sorry for giving all of you a scare back there. Now, I'm all better and I'm sorry for wasting your time, let's go guys." I said and started walking toward the door when a cold little hand grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see Alice.

"Not a big deal? You're all better? Sorry for wasting our time? Jade we are family, you had us worried sick and you didn't waste our time! We just wanted to know if you were o.k." Alice said a little sternly and sincerely.

I smiled and Carlisle told me to rest, put an ice pack on my face to help the swelling to down, and my face should go back to normal in a few days maybe a little more then a week and my face will be sore for the time being.

I gave everyone a hug goodbye and thanked them for caring so much.

"Guys lets go I'm sure mom is worried sick right now." I said and we headed for the door.

Alex, Carmen, and Leon got into Alex's car first, with Carmen driving, Leon in the passenger seat. Me, Tyler and Alex have to sit in the back seat.

I rested the left side of my face on Tyler's shoulder.

When we got home, I whispered to Tyler as I got out of the car with him.

"You can come in for a little you know." He just nodded and slightly smiled.

He pecked me on the lips before Carmen opened the house door to see a worried mom and a concerned dad.

I walked in and was greeted with a hug by my mother.

"Ohh! Honey we just got back from the werewolf's home, are you okay?" My mom asked worriedly.

"Mom I'm fine, don't worry. Everyone took care of me when it wasn't a big deal." My mom looked appalled that I said that but was to busy inspecting my face.

Her gaze soon locked on where Tyler was standing.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him gently and motherly.

"Thanks you for taking care of my baby." She said.

I rolled my eyes but was in shock that she hugged Tyler.

My dad came over to him and shook his hand in a thank-you gesture.

"She needed help, so I did." Tyler said polietly and my father smiled.

I turned to Tyler and introduced him to my parents even though they already knew him, it was just a habit I guess.

I turned to walk Tyler to the car so I could drive him home but Alex followed obviously my parents weren't trusting me to drive Tyler home alone, but whatever I'm fine whenever I'm with Tyler.

I sighed and let Alex drive with Tyler and me in the back seat.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Are you sure you are o.k?" He asked.

"No." I said simply.

Worry and concern washed over his expression like a tidal wave.

"Two reasons. One, I am going to have to see you tomorrow and I don't know if I can wait that long. Two, because I didn't kill Kyle yet." I said.

He smiled lightly, and kissed my lips, careful of the right side of my face.

When we got there, I hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent. We pecked each other's lips one more time before he walked into his home.

I sighed and sat in the back seat where Tyler was sitting so I could still feel his warmth.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Just wait and see, if this Nikki person is as good as you say she is then I wouldn't be saying that." I shot back, and that shut him up good.

I chuckled to myself and when we got home, my parents told me what happened at the Berly's house, (Kyle's house).

If something was to happen to me like that again there will be a boundary line and actions will be taken, Kyle is grounded for a month so I was glad about that part, but I still didn't get a chance to kill him yet, ohh well…. there's always tomorrow.

I put my face to an ice pack my mom brought me, I flinched and pulled it away instinctively. I was colder then necessary, since I have been with Tyler so long so I was always warm, the ice pack was freezing to my skin then expected.

Mom and Dad say they approve of Tyler. This made me happy that my family liked him, so now we could be together without that family issue thing. I missed him though, I was wondering what he was doing right now, and if he's thinking of me as I am of him.

Sleeping was a problem I couldn't lay on my right side of my face without it hurting. Although lucky for me, I was _really_ tired so I went to sleep soon after I layed my head to my pillow.

I dreamt of Tyler and me together, forever. Just us two watching the sunset and holding each other close, being content with just our presences of each other.

**A/n- O.k I could't wait till tomorrow to not update for some strange reason. So now you have a few more days to wait until I update again o.k?? Now I have to go work on their whole fighting. I am debating whether or not to kill any of them...yet. MWHAHA!!!! anyways...I hope you like the chapter I thought it was...o.k. it probably could have gone better but this is what I got. So anyways thanks for readin and reviewing!!!**

**-Rose**


	12. Chapter 11 Kyle, We Meet Again

**Disclaimer- idk I just don't own it ok???**

**Author's note- thanks soooooo much for the reviews! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating I was on a vacation with my family in New-Port and school is starting for me this thrusday!!!! ugh!!!! and i still have to finish my book reports!!!! Anyways...read on my fellow readers MWHAHAHA the fight in on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

I woke up that morning with a sore face but I was eager to see Tyler and kill Kyle as the pathetic wolf he is.

I took a shower and wore a dark green tank-top with black jeans.

I went down stairs grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

I walked to Alex's car and with my siblings in it and we drove off to school in silence.

I got out of the car to see Kyle leaning against the school building looking all pissed.

I walked up to him with the biggest lethal glare I could make without hurting my face.

"Listen up leech, we can finish this now or later?" He snapped viciously.

"We can finish this-" I started to say until I was cut off.

Tyler walked in the middle of us, separating us from our stare down.

"You two break it up! Kyle you leave her alone and Jade don't you dare go looking for a fight." Tyler growled at us.

"What's the matter Tyler? Afraid I'll kill your precious girlfriend?" Kyle taunted.

"No I think it more of me killing you." I retorted.

We started growling and snarling until the warning bell rang and Tyler literally had to drag me into the school building.

Tyler pinned me against the wall and looked at me seriously.

"You will not be looking for a fight will you?" He said holding me against the wall forcefully.

"I can't promise anything." I replied.

"Jade!" He said until the bell rang and I ran off to class without another word.

My classes came and went considering I was planning on how to kill Kyle today.

I sat down at my lunch table with my siblings, this time Tyler soon joined me too.

I stayed in very light conversation not really paying attention.

Then I got a horrible smell that penetrated my nostrils and I coughed and gag to get it out.

I looked up to see Kyle standing there all smugly like.

"Now we can finish this after school by the woods, and we can fight until the other is….dead, is it a deal bloodsucker?" He asked cruelly.

Tyler and Carmen snarled, Leon growled, and Alex just glared viciously since he wasn't a mystically creature he couldn't really growl or snarl too well.

I ignored them anyway and focused on Kyle.

"Deal, I'll kill you then and there." I said and everyone (except Kyle) gasped in shock.

He nodded and walked back to his friends.

"Jade! You cannot fight! I won't let you!" Tyler yelled.

"No one said you needed to watch." I said back.

I felt him glare at me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"I am not letting you fight you could get hurt, you don't have that much self control yet with being a wolf!" He yelled again

"I have enough to beat Kyle!" I retorted.

"I won't let you, you just can't Jade, and you will get injured! Kyle is not someone to underestimate." Tyler said sternly.

"Neither am I." I snarled because everyone thinks I can't take care of myself.

" Tyler I was probably going to fight him either way, but he challenged me, and I don't go down when someone threatens me." I said not making eye contact with anyone.

Then I felt something hit the back of my head.

I turned around to look at the Cullens they all had stern expressions.

A piece of crumpled paper hit me and was on the floor under me, I picked it up and I opened it.

**_You DARE not fight with Kyle! You can't battle against him! Tyler is right, you're not as good at being a wolf then being a vampire. _**I read the note as it was written in big back letters.

I rolled my eyes.

_'What are you my mother? You never had to watch, and besides I'll be fine.' _I thought knowing Edward would hear me. He just shook his head.

"Jade none of us are going to let you fight. You can't!! What if you don't make it and you are wounded badly…or worse? We can't let that happen! And can you even begin to _imagine_ what mom and dad would even _think _if they found out about this?" Carmen spoke.

I grabbed the corner of the piece of paper that was thrown at me by the Cullens I used my fire-power and burnt the edge of it. The paper now had a burnt corner and I looked at them.

"I think I'm stronger then you all lend to believe." I said.

They stared at the burnt corner.

"Jade….please! I'll never forgive myself if anything would ever happen to you." Tyler spoke in a desperate voice and I dared not to look into his eyes or I would lose this battle quickly.

He reached for my arm but I turned away.

"I'm going to fight whether any of you like it or not, Kyle is someone who doesn't deserve to live, besides he challenged me to a fight and a fight he will get, he is a traitor and someone I need to kill, besides I'll am pretty good at being a wolf. I am going to destroy him with pleasure, even if it kills me….at least I'm going down with a fight." I said and picked up my stuff and walked over to my next class, as the bell hadn't even stopped ringing.

Gym and biology passed by uneventful, Kyle was 'excused' from gym, meaning he was suspended from gym since he struck me out last time with the soccer ball. Biology was just Tyler trying to convince me to not go threw with this but I had my mind made up.

When the bell rang, I picked up my stuff went to my locker and packed up, I walked out of the school door.

I walked up to the forest without even thinking of what I was doing.

Kyle met me there and kept walking without even glancing back, I began to walk into the forest until someone grabbed my hand.

Without even a glimpse of who it was, whoever tried to pull me back, I shoved my hand from their grasp and kept walking.

Tyler met me in the forest where Kyle was still walking.

"Jade you are making the biggest mistake ever! Don't do this!" He pleaded but it was no use.

He forced me to look into his eyes, they where desperate and scared. It made me want to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything is all-right, when really it wasn't all-right.

I kept walking leaving him behind, my siblings met up with me but shone the fire in my hands and they had no choice but to back off. They came again and tried to stop me, I lit fire again and warned them not to come again or else. They knew I wasn't kidding and they back off for good but unwillingly.

The Cullens came next.

They didn't say anything they just kept walking with me as I concentrated on Kyle's heartbeat and foot-steps in front of me.

When I felt myself getting closer and his foot-steps stopped moving, I stopped walking.

I looked at them.

"This is where you get off." I said clearly

"Jade this isn't going to end well." Alice said

Something rang in my head, _'Never bet against __Alice__.' _

I ignored that and just shrugged.

"So be it." I said and walked away.

Emmett stopped me, his hands picking me up effortlessly and dragging me back.

I screamed, punched and kicked but he wouldn't pay attention.

I bit him on the arm hard enough to tell him I wasn't kidding but not hard enough to rip his arm off and he struggled, he winced a few times, but then I was just frustrated and did the only thing I knew, that anyone with half a brain would back off.

I lit fire in my hands and Emmett immediately let me go, I guess Emmett has half a brain.

I didn't mean to hurt them, I just needed to take care of a few things first.

Then without looking into their desperate eyes, I ran off. I ran fast enough to get away but then Edward appeared out of no-where.

"They told me that you were the fastest." I mumbled.

He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"What are you doing?!!! Stop it this instant! Don't do this!!" He yelled.

"It's too late for that now." I said and ran off.

I saw Kyle standing there smirking, I remember this place clearly, it was the middle of the forest where me and Tyler were once.

"You ready finally?" He asked all smugly.

"One thing first." I replied emotionlessly.

I made fire ball in my hand I made a huge circle of where we stood and put it around us so no one could interfere.

When I finished the circle of fire, everyone was there, with a desperate look in there eyes.

I looked at Kyle.

He transformed into a giant werewolf.

I transformed too, I guess I'm getting better at this transforming.

We stared at one another while the fire blazed around us.

"JADE!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!" I heard Tyler yell, I didn't even turned to look at him, I was focused on Kyle the whole time.

I raised my werewolf head howled, let the fight begin.

**A/n- sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's so short school is coming up and I have to finish my book reports on my vacation my dad wouldn't let me use his lap-top (grrr) and I just got back from my vacation so I put together this little chapter just to let you all know I'm here and I will be updating soon, not very soon because I need my hair cut more clothes and shit. Ugh!!! School!!! I hate it!! Sorry...its been a _very_ long day today for me and I am tired and its like...9:30!!! I NEVER go to bed at 9:30!!!! I am friggen nocternal!!!! (sorry I am stressing over the littlest things right now because i'm about to pass out any second...ok maybe not but still!!!) I am really out-there right now (when am I not) just I hope you like the chapter sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I am just really stressed out right now I think my hed is going to burst. Ok I just need to take deep breaths...not helping...ummm ok I am calm now because I say I am!!! Sorry for the extremely long a/n it just I have to keep writing about how stressed and tired I am and now I'm going to stop around...now. Anyways to try and get back on topic...I hoped you liekd this chapter I'll try and update sooner. I am soo happy you like the story and I will be switching POVs ...not so soon...sorry for all of you who don't like that I am always in Jade's pov. I'll get a move on witgh all the other siblings. And yes the fight is begining!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! who will die??? who will live??? idk!!!!!! but I no 'Layla' Is going to be coming...soon...wink wink Love you Purple Punk Pirate!!!!! Thanks for everything!!!!!!!!!**

Thanks for reading and reviewing I feel sooo special!!!!!

-A very special and stressed out

Rose


	13. Chapter 12 The Fight

**Disclaimer- You know who I own and you know who I don't own so whats the point of making a disclaimer??**

**Author's note- the fght is here! I know YAH!!! But I am very pissed off at how it came out so you are just going to have to bare it with me. Read if you wish.**

We circled on each other, I used my footing very careful, as we circled once more we snarled, barked, and growled.

Kyle made the leap for me but I dodged him and I jumped onto him tearing my claws into his back.

He snarled and jumped back-wards onto his back where I was, and crushed me from beneath him.

We were separated at that moment and I looked at him.

I snarled and jumped at his as my claws ripped at his chest and my powerful jaw snapped at his arm.

His arm would have came off at the damage I did to it, although if it wasn't for Kyle's jaw snapped at my shoulder.

I looked at the blood going down from my shoulder and growled at Kyle.

We hurdled for each other and collided, our claws scratched and ripped us apart. I clawed into his skin and teared and ripped at him.

I lost my balance and he tried to knock me off of him and I fell back and he landed on me as my back hit the ground.

I heard Tyler yelled in hopelessness and misery.

Kyle raised his left claw up at me, it was going to come down and damage my neck and face, everyone gasp and my siblings fell the floor in desperation.

_'Does everyone think I am that weak? Even if he was going to injure my face and neck I wouldn't die. Everyone thinks of me so vulnerable? I have to change that then._' I thought with doubt of what my family thinks of how strong I am.

_'I am a fricken mix a werewolf, vampire and human! I could them all if I hated them that much!'_ I thought sourly for a second until I focused my attention back to Kyle.

I saw his left paw coming down to swipe at my face.

Then my legs went on his stomach, I kicked him off, and he went flying in the air.

He landed on his back and I charged for him.

I grabbed his legs and swung them him in the air.

He flew up, and over the barrier of fire and hit a tree, the impact the tree went under made it tumble down to the ground.

I walked threw my fire barrier I have created, it didn't affect me since it was my power.

I dragged Kyle by his hind legs again and walked back into the fire barrier before anyone could react.

Kyle's fur started to go up in flames and he howled in pain.

I left him on the ground for him to get up on his feet.

The flames had gone down from his fur but now there were marks on his skin from the intense heat.

He stood his ground and charged after me, I charged back and we battled again.

My jaw crunched his leg and his claws dug deep into my back.

I slammed head into his chest and again he went flying.

I saw a puddle of my own blood where I stand.

I saw Kyle charge after me and his claws ripped at my collar-bone and neck.

I fell to my back with a thud.

He came up to me and swiped his claws at me with such force, I couldn't move but just wait until it was over. I felt myself being cut, scratched, dug into, and clawed at. I was bleeding all over.

Then I felt his claws dig into my already injured left arm and he flipped me over so now my back was facing him.

I tired to break free of his grasp but he was too heavy, he was standing on my legs so there was no use.

I felt his claws all off me for a second then I felt all of his four paws on my back and I felt a sharp pain go across my body.

He started to dig all of his claws into my back.

I yelped in fear and pain.

_'I want this to be a bad dream, I want this to be over, I don't want to be in pain, I don't want to die, Let me go! Let me go back to the people I care about. I want to hurt to go away, I want to live.'_ That's what I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell and run to Tyler. I wasn't that girl though, I wasn't that girl that would give up and run away after she was badly injured. I am not that girl who would just give up completely and beg for mercy. I wasn't, and never will be that girl and just because it looks like I am losing this battle doesn't mean I have to be that vulnerable girl.

I felt myself get light headed and dizzy since I lost so much blood.

I was in pain but I wasn't giving up now.

I growled in anger and I used my right arm to collide with Kyle's big head.

He fell the side not expecting that impact and he quickly stood up.

I then got myself up off the hard, cold floor and stood my ground firmly.

I jumped high into the air using as much power I had left, and used my legs to pound on Kyle he fell to the ground and I think I broke his legs as he layed on the ground helpless.

I was about to claim my kill before he surprised me by using his claws to swipe at my face.

That did it, I stood for a second them collapsed to ground, I lost too much blood from Kyle attacking me so brutally.

I felt myself start to change back into human still bleeding uncontrollably.

I heard screaming and yelling, and then when I was human again, I had enough strength to let the barrier fire die down completely from the little it had left.

Alice came running toward me put something over my bloody body, then I felt Tyler's arms wrap around me, and he started running to somewhere.

Before I lost all possible strength, I looked up at Tyler.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Until total blackness took me under unconsciousness.

**A/n- Do you think she died? Tell me wat you think. (dun dun duuuunnnnn.)**

**A/n again - Well, give me opinions I am totally not happy with this chapter and for it to be 'the fight' I am extremely mad at myself!!! But you are the readers you decide if you like it or not. If you don't like it I'll write another chapter and delete this chapter and try and make it better. I am also mad at myself cuz I made this chapter so completely short. I promise I will try and make longer chapters!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter cuz I didn't. I tried so I get credit for that. Anyways...idk I'll update soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing love u all!!**

**-Rose**


	14. Chapter 13 Waking Up Once Again

**Disclaimer- Again you know who I own and don't own then whats the point of making a disclaimer when barely anyone even reads it?**

**Jade's POV- (promise i'll switch very very soon)**

I woke up with a _horrible _pain every inch in my body and an annoying beeping noise that matched the rhythm of my heart-beat.

I opened my eyes fully, I realized the machine was supposed to go beep exactly when my heart beats.

I then recognize that I was in the hospital, one of the places I never wanted to go, but here I am.

I saw wires, tubes, needles and a bag of blood near, or in me.

I growled until I saw something.

I noticed that Tyler was sitting in a small old chair right next to the bed I was lying in.

His head was bent down and rested on his shoulder and he looked like he was crying and hasn't slept in days.

It saddened me to see him in the state, I wanted so desperately to caress my hand on his cheek and hold him close to me, but all the things attached to me wouldn't let me move an inch and it hurt to move my head around, none-the-less me entire body.

I looked around and saw my surroundings, tubes and wires were on basically everywhere on my body.

I looked at my damages and they were bad.

I couldn't imagine staying in here for too long.

_'I might go mad!! _

_I hate it here!! _

_I want to go home!! _

_I want __Tyler__!!!'_

I thought to myself.

I then realized why I was in this horrid place.

_'Kyle.' _

Just thinking his name made me get angry and I felt hatred to a new level.

I wonder how much damage I did to him.

It can't be much worse then what I have…can it?

Look at me, every inch I move hurts, even to breathe is hurting my throat!

Then I saw Tyler stir awake.

I shut my eyes instinctively without thinking.

Then I heard him talking before I was able to try and attempt to tell him I was awake.

"Jade….I know you probably can't hear me but I need to say something to you before….it could be too late to say anything." He said desperate and fearful, it made me want to cry just hearing his voice in such a condition, but it would probably hurt too much.

"I want to let you know that I love you, and no matter how many times I say it you will never know how I truly feel about you. Every second away from you is like hell for me. You have given me something no one else can. You gave me love, you let me see the light when no one else could. Maybe we haven't been together for that long but I love you with all of my heart no matter what anyone says. Being with you is like heaven and I am not good enough for you, you deserve so much better then me. I am not worthy enough to be near you, kiss you, or even look at you. You are just so perfect and I am not. I can't believe that fate has brought us two together but a miracle happened and I found you. It almost seems impossible, but here you are, and you say you love me when just hearing your melodic voice speak those words is….incredible and indescribable. I love you so much I can't stand it to see you like this and I just want to hold you in my arms and keep you safe from anything that comes our way. I want you to know I would die for you and willingly, I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and more." Tyler said and I could hear him crying.

I started crying myself in happiness.

_'No one has ever said that to me before and I love him too!'_ I thought in joy.

The machine beeped faster and faster as the fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Jade?!" Tyler half yelled, half cried to me.

The machine beeped rapidly, my tears came down more and it was getting harder to breath, but I knew I would still live.

"Jade!! Please stay with me!! Don't go!! Noo!! Don't let go!!! Please Jade!!! Stay Alive!! I love you!!! Jade!!!" He was sobbing uncontrollably.

For a moment I was wondering why he was sobbing and screaming at me to stay alive.

That's when I realized I still had my eyes closed, I was crying in happiness and that annoying machine was beeping erratically.

I flew my eyes open and I locked them with Tyler's.

"I love you too Tyler!!!!" I cried.

I started crying in joy again because I found my soul mate and I can't believe it's him!

He rushed over to my and gently wrapped his strong warm arms around me I've missed so much.

I started crying again because I just couldn't believe that we loved each other, it was unbelievable.

"What's wrong Jade?" He asked scared to death.

"I can't believe it! I love you so much!!" I cried and I wrapped my arms tighter around him and I inhaled his luscious scent.

We looked at each other until our lips crushed together.

They fit perfectly as if they were made for just us, maybe they were.

I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

I was longing to kiss him again and so was he.

The love we felt for each other was….I can't even say it! I have no words to describe it.

"I can't believe you're awake and alive, Jade I love you so much!" He said and a few tears streamed down his face.

"I heard what you said before when you thought I couldn't hear you, about what you needed to say to me." I said as I started to wipe the tears from his beautiful face.

"You heard?" He asked almost shocked.

"Yes I did hear, and I want you to know I love you just the same, probably more, and I don't deserve you. I can't compare to you at all, you would win." I said

His face soon grew serious.

"Jade, I just love you so much! I thought I lost you! I thought I would never see you again! You have no possible idea at all of how much pain I went threw watching you in that bed lifeless and barely living! Part of my heart was wrenched from me, at just watching you struggle to_ breath_ has got to be the most painful thing that could ever happen to me! I thought I lost the best thing that has ever happen to me! The thought of you not living would drive me insane and I would be living a life I had before I met you only worse and the fact is….I probably would have committed suicide. I never deserved you, Jade you deserve so much better and I am so sorry I can't give that to you. I won't ever live without you, I will stick by you as long as you want me to. You just have no idea how painful it was to see you with the operations, to see you ripped apart by Kyle, and see you coated in your own blood…..to see you…..half dieing." He cried, he started to ramble off, of what he experienced: me just laying on this bed for who knows how long……I was battling death and I just had to face that fact. .

"I'm here in your arms, I'm o.k. I'm alive and I love you." I said reassuringly but shuddered at the thought of him committing suicide was…..horrifying.

"Now you're safe." He whispered.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"5 weeks." He said.

"WHAT!! I haven't eaten or anything!!!" I yelled and it hurt my throat so I automatically calmed down.

"They put pills in you so you would sleep. You're wounds were bad so they had four operations on you and this is the first week they haven't operated on you." He said

"You have been here for _five_ weeks?!!" I asked shocked

He looked guilty and hung his head in shame.

"No…I have been here for two weeks straight then me, the Cullens, and your siblings had to go back school. Today I cut gym out and went here because I wanted to see you. You have no possible idea how hard it was to stay away from you not knowing if you were o.k. or not, if you would live…" He said distraught.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

He leaned over to me and kissed my lips.

"You'll never know how much I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and I shivered at the feeling of his near me like that.

Then one question burst into my head.

"My parents!" I said automatically thinking of where they are, and little loudly them necessary though.

"They just left to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, they've been here for five weeks straight." He said

"They didn't send you back to school?" I asked slightly shocked.

"They said it was alright just don't do it too often and I only had one more hour of school so it was no use anyway." He said and I nodded.

"Did they really say that there was a chance that…..I maybe could have..…died?" I asked, almost couldn't bring myself to say it, the thought of me not living is…terrifying, and for it to be an option for my future so soon is…...it can't happen.

I shuddered at the thought.

"They said you may have not been able to make it by the fourth operation, you lost too much blood on the last operation then intended. You had around 13 blood transfusions." He said like he was about break out sobbing in any second.

"I am here though, and alive and happy you're the person I woke up too." I said and smiled trying to get him content that the fact is…I'm still here.

He smiled too, and then a whole bunch of questions flew in my head.

"What happened to Kyle?" I blurted out but still sneering at the last word.

"He got it worse then you, he has a greater chance of not living, he had seven surgeries and you broke both his legs, a few of his ribs and his right arm. He broke your right leg, the left side of your collar-bone, and he broke your left arm, and he fractured a few of your ribs." He said solemnly.

"I don't think I have ever broken anything in my life until now, oh well there's always a first time." I said absent minded.

"That was probably the stupidest thing you could have done Jade." He said seriously.

"I know…" I mumbled knowing he would hear me anyway.

"You have to promise me never to do that again." He said sternly.

"…" I won't say anything.

"Jade I'm serious." He said

"So, am I." I said

"You _can't_ be serious you would ever want to battle Kyle ever again after the pain you went under." He said almost shocked.

"It won't be too bad since I have you with me." I said happily.

"Please…promise me." He pleaded.

_'Don't look into his eyes Jade!! Then he'll have you for sure!' _I thought.

I was too late he came over and turned my face to meet his.

I squeezed my eyes-lids, not daring to look into his eyes.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my eye-lids softly. My hands traveled down his back and up to his hair.

We kissed again but my eyes stayed closed.

I slowly carefully opened my eyes and he was right there staring at me with his deep dark brown eyes smoldering me. I couldn't let go of our gaze, I knew what was going to happen next.

"Promise me…." He breathed in my face, and the scent nearly knocked me out.

I sighed in defeat.

"I promise, I won't go looking for a fight….You are such a cheat you know that?" I said

"I know, but it works." He said happily because he has that effect on me.

"What if I won't kiss you for a month, for cheating like that?" I asked playfully.

His head snapped up and he looked worried, it made me giggle.

He quickly came to my side.

"You don't mean that…do you?" He asked nervously.

"Well………you did cheat and cheating is never good, so maybe a punishment will be in order." I said moving my finger-tips over his cheek.

"I won't cheat anymore, I'm sorry. I have been scared to death about you for five whole weeks and now when you wake up, I finally am able to kiss you again and now you won't let me?" He said sadly.

"Well, you cheated, Mr. Cheater-Pants, you have to pay the price." I said playfully.

"What if you just cut me a break just this time…..Mr. Cheater Pants???" He asked amused.

I chuckled and shrugged and looked innocently at him.

"Well…"I started to say and his eyes grew nervous I couldn't help but chuckle again at his expression.

"Maybe I'll let it slide…for now anyways, I can't live without your kisses for a month anyway." I said kissing him again.

He smiled under our lips kissing.

Then as soon as we finished kissing he sat back down in the little old chair and just stared at me as I smiled up at him.

Then out of no-where Alice kicked open the door even though the door-knob would work just fine, with the other Cullens, my siblings along with my mom and dad burst into the room.

Everyone crowed around my bed and smiled with relief and happiness written all over the features.

My mom was at my left side and came down to hug me.

"Ohh will you ever stay out of trouble?" She asked as she cried with happiness that I was awake and alive.

They all looked tired (even the Cullens) as if they haven't slept in weeks and looked like they have been crying a lot too.

I smiled up at everyone and they all smiled back.

"I've missed you guys so much." I said

They all had there turn to say something and hug me, when everyone was better, Carlisle came to my side.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"In pain, but I'm o.k." I said

"What hurts?" He asked

"Everything." I said.

"You will heal, slowly but you will, we're just glad you're awake all your surgeries are finished too." He said

In about one more week to see how I am healing than I could stay in a wheel chair for two weeks then I can have one crutch to help me move around for about four weeks. Ugh, how I hated wheel chairs ( I could deal with a crutch though) but wheel-chairs…. they totally keep you from running and feeling the fresh air to your face, and the worst part is you have to watch as other people have the ability to walk on there own pair of moveable legs. Although the one week would be dreadful sitting in a bed with that annoying beeping noise going every time your heart beats. This is going to a very _long_ injury experience ever!

Alice started rambling off when my mom broke her leg and what Alice had to do for her and what everyone else is going to help me with although I hardly listened.

I just zoned everything out, and focused on Tyler, he was sitting in the chair just staring at me smiling.

Soon everyone noticed neither of us was paying attention and just started to talk among themselves and my parents had a few questions for Carlisle. Then I heard the slightest rumbling noise in my stomach but no one noticed since they were busy discussing things. I had the urge to eat a something, although I didn't know if I could handle eating anything at the moment with the pain.

" Carlisle?" I asked

He turned to me concerned

"Yes Jade what is it" He asked and the room suddenly got quiet.

"Can I eat anything?" I asked.

Then Alice piped up.

"Ohh! I'll go get you something at the hospital's cafeteria, do you want anything?" She asked.

"I don't care, I'm up for anything." I said and she nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand and led him out the door.

I wiggled my hips trying to get comfortable with the paper gown and the card-board blanket over me was the most un-comfortable thing ever, so it was impossible, when I felt something on my back.

"Oww." I said

"What's wrong?" They all asked that the same time.

"Is there something on my back?" I asked.

"Stitches, bandages you got _deep_ cuts in your back, that's where one of your surgeries took place." Carlisle said.

"Well, it hurts." I murmured.

"It's supposed to." He said

"When can I be in a wheel chair again?" I asked just wanting to get out of the bed.

"One week perhaps, if you feel ready enough." He said

"I feel ready now." I said.

"I know, staying in a bed for too long gets annoying, but one week and you can be in a wheel chair and you can roll around for two more weeks and then you can have one crutch for four weeks until you fully heal." He said sympathetically.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" I asked curiously maybe I could find something to do while I'm stuck here for a week…..what is it….Thursday?

"Well…. do whatever other patients do, I guess." He said puzzled.

"Got it." I said and smiled warmly and everyone chuckled.

Then Alice and Jasper came in with a tray full of food.

"I'm not so sure if you can eat all of this stuff but this is what they had." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Alice!" I said cheerfully.

I took a slip of orange juice and the feeling was good in my stomach.

I ended up eating everything on that plate even if it hurt to swallow.

I wanted to bring up the subject that everyone had been avoiding, although I wasn't really sure if I should bring it up either way.

I decided there would be no sense in not trying.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked and everyone growled, even my _mom?!! _What was that?!!

"He is in another room, he just got done with his seventh and last operation. His parents are in there now. Jade…the pack is furious about this and I am afraid you are going to have a tough time. The pack is family to them and you badly injured one of them, they are now against you and you're family. The pack leader is very concerned.

I glanced at Tyler, his father was the pack leader. This can't be good. It was all my fault if I had just listened to everyone, none of this would have happened. I just have to be stupid.

I sighed in grief.

Tyler looked up and we locked eyes.

_'I'm sorry' _I thought and Edward's head barely moved an inch but I knew he heard me.

I looked back at Tyler he seemed to have been thinking about something painful to think of, now I wish I had Edward's power.

I sighed in frustration.

"Can I just be alone for a while?" I said.

They all nodded.

"Except you Tyler, we need to talk." I said

Everyone else left without a glance and Tyler sat back down on the chair.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"It's o.k. I should have been there, I should have ran threw the fire barrier, I should ha-" He started to say until I cut him off.

"No, Tyler I should have listened. I was so thick headed and stupid and now I have turned your own father against you, I am a monster, I can't believe I caused this! I am soo sorry, I don't even deserve your presence, UGH!! I am soooo stupid!!!! I can't say anything to repair what I did. It's just…I don't know. I'm so-" I started rambling off until I was cut off by Tyler kissing me.

We parted and he look straight at me.

"You're not a monster, you could be a little thick headed sometimes but that is one reason why I love you so much. My father might or might not hate me. Either way, he never cared about Andrew or me, after our mother died. We are the brothers who are falling in love with vampires." Tyler said.

Then I heard something hit the wall and then Carmen appeared out of thin air.

"Andrew…lo…l…veee..m..m." She was stuttering she must really like him too, aww that's sweet.

"Yes, he thinks he's falling in love with you, now stop eavesdropping on our conversation and go to your Andrew o.k. I'll be fine." I said and she smiled and left the room in one swift movement.

"The world is certainly an odd place." I murmured.

I turned my attention back towards Tyler.

"I don't want your whole entire family against you because of me!" I cried

"Then there not really family are they?" He countered.

"Neither would have mine, they weren't going to except you." I shot back.

"But they did." He said calmly.

"If it wasn't for you convincing me, to actually give a crap to what my parents say, I wouldn't have listened to them and they weren't ever going to except you." I said

"But they did except me." He said again

I sighed in anger, why isn't he mad at me? I destroyed the one thing he had that meant something to him.

"I hate myself. All I do is cause pain! You have no idea how stupid or worthless I feel right now, I can't understand why you aren't yelling at me right now and telling me that I am pathetic and stupid. It isn't fair! You shouldn't have this life because of me!" I shouted and turned on my side to not face Tyler anymore, and it hurt to move but I didn't care.

"Jade please just listen me." He pleaded.

"I am listening, and I do not like what I am hearing." I said.

"My father could understand, if he sees that we are in love, maybe it will bring him back to the time when he and my mother were together." He said.

"And what happens if that doesn't happen?" I asked

He sighed.

"I turned your family against you! What is wrong with me!!" I cried.

"Nothing, Jade I don't care if the world is against us, I still want us to be together!" He said stroking my cheek with his fingers.

"This is my entire fault, you shouldn't have to put up with this, I shouldn't even be with you. You shouldn't even be in this room, you should go be supporting your friend in the other hospital room. Not me, you shouldn't love me, I'm not good for you, and I never will be." I said and one single tear slid down my face.

I heard him sit down in the old wooden chair again and sigh in frustration and grief.

"It isn't your fault Jade. I _want _us to be together, I _want _to be in this room supporting the person who _I love, _not some person who doesn't except me for who I am, and did so much damage to you…..that you were battling death. I could live without Kyle but _I can't _live without you." He said sincerely.

I then sat up and looked at the tubes and needles sticking in me and pulled them all off, I ripped everything off of me and I didn't care about the pain that went along with it.

I stared at Tyler who's eyes were widened he opened his mouth slightly to say something but I stopped him.

I tried to hop off the bed but my body would only do so much and whimpered in pain, then Tyler stood up and just lifted me up bridal style and cradled me in his arms. I smiled slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I love you." He whispered millimeters away from my lips then he kissed me, it was full of caring and love, and I kissed back.

Then I realized I was still in my underwear and a paper gown that exposed my back.

I blushed and he stroked his finger tips along the redness of my cheeks.

"What's the matter?" He asked amused.

"I'm not really wearing anything but an annoying paper gown that exposes my back." I said which caused my blush to turn a deeper crimson.

I nuzzled my face into his chest to hide my red face.

He just chuckled and stroked his hands down my messy hair.

"We should probably get you back in bed, you need those needles and tubes in you." He said concerned.

I groaned, "I am soo comfortable here, all I need is to heal up and get into real clothes and I'll be fine.

"I know and I wouldn't want you anywhere but here, trust me. Although you need to get some sleep and I need to speak with Andrew." He said.

I stiffened.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervous and sadly.

"Well…we need to talk with our father and see what happens from there." He said

"What if he orders the whole pack after you?" I silently cried in his chest, this is my entire fault, I caused this. I caused my one true love pain!

"Shhhh….It's ok we'll be fine, please don't cry. Jade I don't want you to feel responsible for this. I'm sorry, please don't cry, its ok." He said soothingly.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry?! _I should be the one sorry I caused this!! I am so sorry if I had any idea, if I would just have been thinking. If I just didn't have such a stupid thick head! If only….." I said sorrow filled my body.

"Jade if he orders the pack against us…I don't know we will do, just see what happens when we get there." He said.

"How could I be anymore of a monster? I should have died during the surgery. I can't believe I am causing this much pain in my true love's life." I said

He took either sides of my face with his hands.

He made my head turn towards his and I looked at his dark brown eyes.

"Don't you ever,_ ever_ say that! Don't you _dare_ say that! Jade don't even **think** that! This is not your fault it isn't anybodies, stop trying to take the blame! It may end badly but what's a family without love and support? Andrew will be by my side and you will too, that's all I need. I love you and no one can ever come between that. You heard me speak the truth when I didn't know you were awake so please don't ever say that. I would kill myself just to be with you. Life is nothing without you!" He said seriously and lovingly.

I looked deep into his beautiful dark brown eyes. They showed nothing but the truth but I still felt guilty of causing this but I couldn't look away from those pools of brown.

He kissed me this kiss was affectionate, tender, and lovingly, I moved my lips against his and I felt my heart rate speed up. Then we parted our lips and my hands just roamed his hair as his hands stayed firm under me, on my back supporting my weight.

Then Carlisle walked in, along with my mother and father, and everyone else except Leon and Carmen, Leon probably went to go searching for Carmen who is probably with Andrew.

I blushed as this wasn't the position I wanted to be caught doing when my parents walked in.

Tyler stiffened, _'Wow, this is awkward." _I thought to myself and Edward lightly chuckled.

My mom put her hands on her hips and raised her eye-brows, my father had a stern look on his face and made his arms fold across his chest, Alex just grinned like everyone else and Alice giggled.

I blushed deeper, until I was probably a lobster, curse my mother's blushing trait I inherited!

"I see you have found our medical work on you irritating, unfortunately you have to put it back on and keep it on for at least for another week." Carlisle said and the embarrassing silence was broken.

Tyler handed me to Carlisle and he poked, snapped, clicked and did whatever he needed to do with all the wires, tubes and needles on me again.

I looked at Tyler in a sorry gesture and he shook his head. I smiled slightly and sadly waved my hand to him as he waved back and mouthed 'I love you.' to me, as he quietly slipped threw the door to find his brother.

**A/n-Well are ou happy?? I kept Jade alive!!! I was going to make he die but since like EVERYBODY wanted her to live I let her live for U!!! So be happy!! Anyways I'll make another chapter and then go into someone else's POV! Yea! Anwyays sorry for anything that doesn't make sense or w/e and sorrry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes too. I also had school today and is SUCKED!!!! I think i brokemy foot on the FIRST day!!!! U no how suckish that is??!!! I DO!!! UGH!! But I'll update again soon (probably today) anyways...hope you like the chapter!!!**

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!! YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL YEAAAAA!!!!!**

**-rose**


	15. Chapter 14 Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer- Again you know who I own and don't own then whats the point of making a disclaimer when barely anyone even reads it?**

**A/n- I made this a song chapter because it was to short originally so I added a song to it that i thought fit with it. Hope you enjoy it!! ( i would listen to it while you read just so you know)**

**Jade's POV- (switching next chapter!!)**

I looked at the needles and wires stuck in me again.

I sighed and layed my head back into the card-board pillow with frustration.

I heard the door open and click shut.

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.  
_  
I looked up and saw my mom sitting in a chair right next to me.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Honey…" She started to say.

"O.k. I can see where this is going." I said and I turned on my side away from her, but then I was now looking at Edward sitting on my opposite side of me and my mom.

I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpy.

"What do you plan to do with Tyler when his father sends the pack after him?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I made an awful mistake and now I caused this." I said sorrow filled my voice and I looked to the ugly white ceiling not bothering looking at the people sitting on either sides of me.

"Everyone is going to have to keep a close eye on you. Jade, the pack is furious, Tyler's dad is the Alpha, and what do you think is going to happen? Carmen too, with Andrew, I am debating whether or not to move to somewhere else…" My mom started to say.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me._

"No! Mom I love it here!! I don't want to leave, where will Tyler and Andrew go? Please I don't want to go!" I pleaded.

She sighed, I could tell this wasn't easy on her either.

"We will see, we just have to do what is best." She said.

A awkward silence formed around us.

_'So, what are you here for?' _I thought knowing Edward would hear me.

"Me and my family have to keep a close eye on you. You aren't exactly the strongest vampire-werewolf-human creature in the world and you are going to need training." He said.

I growled and I could feel my hands getting hotter by the second.

Edward started to inch away for obvious reasons, my mother stayed where she was.

"Well….thank you for telling me things I didn't want to know. Anyway, you can leave now, I have a week to be in this uncomfortable bed so better get started. Ohh and by the way can you bring-" I started to say until I was interrupted.

It was Alice holding one living plant, and a bucket of water with some saltine crackers.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she smiled as she placed everything on the table next to my bed.

"Bye." I said and waved.

With that they left the room.

_We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?  
_

I started playing around with the plant, I made it grow into a huge vine and it wrapped around the room making it look like a tree was attacking the walls of the room. Then I made it into a seed using my power. After an hour of that, I figured I would play around with the water. I looked at the bucket filled with water and I imagined it into a huge bubble forming over my head. I opened my eyes and I saw a huge bubble of water over my face.

_**'**Maybe I didn't need my hand movements to control elements anymore. Well, that isn't a surprise __Carlisle__ predicted that anyway.**' **_I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and imagined the bubble bursting into tiny little water droplets that would fall down.

I opened my eyes just in time to see it do just that.

I looked at the little sparkles around me. They looked so peaceful as the silently fell to the floor.

It reminded me that all these little droplets formed a one big factor, together they can be one.

Was that the same with people?

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me.  
_  
If a group of people loved each other and stayed with each other forever while they helped one another, stood up for the each other, and sympathized for them when they were hurt.

All those people would be forming one thing, something that is very hard to be broken.

A Family.

_You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah  
You said that you would die for me_

_**'**But I managed to break that...**'** _I thought to myself in pain.

I sighed and decided to just rest and try and clear my mind.

I ended up falling into a deep slumber, while other things outside of this very room had gone wrong, very, _very_ wrong.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me_

**A/n-Well what do you think? This chapter was kind of a last second thing and I just added the song into it. I hope you liked it. The song is called : Cat And Mouse By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**I hope you liked it and I will finally switch POVs nest Chapter!!!**

**Thanks for everything my fellow readers!!!! lol**

**-Rose**


	16. Chapter 15 Love Issues

**Disclaimer- I own so many characters and yet i ow none of them at the same time...does that seem fair?**

**A/n-I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOW UPDATING!!! YOU HAVEKNOW IDEA HOW SORRY I AM!!! AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER!!! SCHOOL HATES ME!!!!!!! p.s- its Carmen's POV through-out the whole chapter.**

**Carmen's POV- (Finally) (Takes place when Jade and Tyler were talking about the pack in the hospital)-**

I was waiting for Jade and Tyler to be down with their conversation, when I heard something that made my mind short-circuit.

"You're not a monster, you could be a little thick headed sometimes but that is one reason why I love you so much. My father might or might not hate me. Either way, he never cared about Andrew or me, after our mother died. We are the brothers who are falling in love with vampires." I heard Tyler say.

My mind wasn't working properly, but apparently my legs were, I think I was flying into the room.

"Andrew…lo…l…veee..m..m." I was stuttering, maybe I really liked him too.

"Yes, he thinks he's falling in love with you, now stop eavesdropping on our conversation and go to your Andrew o.k. I'll be fine." My sister said and smiled as left the room in one swift movement.

I ran into a middle-aged-man who was balding, at the hospital counter who was eyeing me in a way I wanted to punch him for, but instead I just rolled my eyes. I had better things to do.

"Can you tell me what room is Kyle Berly is in?" I asked in a rush and wasn't sure if he heard clearly or not.

"Room 283." He said, distracted by something probably on me, ugh that sickens me.

I ran off the second after he said the room number, not bothering to say 'thanks'. I soon came down this corridor. Room 279, 280, 281, 282, 283 Bingo! I'm here.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, I heard the same beeping noise that was in Jade's room, but it was slower. I heard a person cough a few times and mumble something to low for me to hear.

They know I am here, but I still opened the door really wide so I could see everything that was in the room.

I saw some disgusting werewolves stand up, as if I was going to fight them in here, _yea right_.

I saw Kyle, he looked four times worse then Jade did, and she was somewhat hard to beat.

(Good for her, She beat up Kyle! Ha Ha!!)

Then I saw something that took my breath from me. (Literally)

It was Andrew sitting in an over-stuffed chair looking straight at me. His expression was unable to read shock, curiosity, confusion, happiness…and there was something else but I just couldn't place it.

I looked at the rest of the pack and Kyle's parents, I assume his mother looked scared to death by the sight of me, and she should be! I assume his father, looks mad but I just rolled my eyes.

I then just gave my attention back to Andrew again.

"Can I have a word with you, Andrew?" I asked quietly, I hated having the spot-light with things that revolved around this.

Unable to speak, he just nodded and stood.

Someone I didn't recognize, grabbed his arm and shook his head not to go but Andrew growled and ripped his arm from his grasp.

He came to me and closed the door behind us, with his intoxicating sent hitting me with full blast.

"Can we….go….outside, I hate it here…it has death written all over it." I said hesitantly, unsure if he would think I am friendly or a threat.

He nodded and smiled, it was a heart-breaking smile that made me stop breathing.

We got out of the building without saying a word, but I was so content at just having him next to me.

We walked outside and the cold air blew at my face and pushed my hair back behind me.

I heard him take a sharp intake in breath and I turned to looked at him.

He just smiled weakly and kept walking.

"Sooo…. What did you want to talk about?" He asked a little nervous.

"Well…. I don't really know honestly." I admitted slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled lightly and I joined in.

I felt like we were being watched, I felt eyes on me…..or more like burning holes on my back.

I stopped walking and looked at Andrew questioningly.

He had the same expression on his face, I guess he felt it too.

I looked at the hospital building and saw some of the werewolves looking out the window and staring at us.

I growled and I then heard a vicious snarl that made me jump.

My head whipped around to see Andrew smiling innocently in a 'sorry' gesture and I nodded.

I kept walking and we ended up into the forest where no one can see us.

I was about to say something as I leaned against an old tree but Andrew beat me to it.

He sighed and looked at me with longing eyes.

I smiled weakly and turned my head to look at the leaves turning in the air by the wind.

"Carmen…." He started to say, and he stepped closer to me.

Part of my head was telling me that he couldn't be trusted, but a bigger part of my mind thought otherwise.

"Yea…." I asked in questioning form.

He took another step closer to me and now a tiny part of my head was screaming at me to run, but a much larger part was telling me to stay.

I was frozen but not in fear, my feet weren't moving. I'm not going anywhere.

"Look, I know that we come from different places…. but that doesn't mean much to me." He spoke and he took another step closer.

I nodded, and he took two more steps closer and there was just a little gap between us and I wanted so desperately to close it.

He sighed and looked to the floor, he looked back up to me with hopeful, almost pleading eyes. Which doesn't make sense to me, what is he pleading about?

"Do you mind if I try something…" He breathed and his scent almost knocking me out cold.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded slightly and he smiled.

His hands raised and rested on either sides on my face, I felt a swarm of butterflies go threw my stomach.

He smiled slightly and leaned towards me.

His lips gently pressed to mine and he closed the gap between us.

I felt bolts of electricity on every part of my body like fireworks, and if it wasn't for our lips together I would have jump right out of my skin.

I felt the wind go up and my hair blew along with the leaves as the danced around us.

I felt my lips move against his, and I smiled under them.

This is what I always wanted.

I then felt his hands go down to my arms and hold me closer as my hands knotted in his hair.

He was warm and gentle, as my skin was probably cold and hard like granite.

I felt us being parted, I sighed in happiness, and I looked at him.

We smoldered into each other eyes, I couldn't let go of our gaze, and apparently neither could he.

His hand pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

We smiled at each other and I wrapped my arms around him as his arms snaked around my waist.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I couldn't stop smiling.

I heard a twig snap a little far from here, but it still made me gasp and jump slightly since it was so quiet a moment before.

I looked at Andrew and I jumped high onto a tree branch and stayed there, thinking it was one of the werewolves..

Andrew just stayed where he was and looked out to where some trees were blocking my view.

I saw Leon step in view and he had a serious expression on his face.

"Where's Carmen." He growled.

With that, I jumped down from the tree with a light thud.

Leon sighed in relief and looked apologetic at Andrew who just shrugged.

I smiled slightly and Leon turned his attention to me.

"Sorry to break this up, but everyone is wondering where you are and you have to get back now." Leon said and left us alone knowing I would follow anyway.

I looked back at Andrew and he smiled.

I walked slowly toward him.

I was about 5 inches away from him and I smiled looked at him.

Then I crushed myself onto him.

I inhaled his scent I love so much, and wrapped my arms around him.

His head came up to me ear and he whispered something.

"I love you." That is was he whispered to me.

I became frozen the second it escaped his lips.

My arms dropped to my sides and I stepped back, I am sure horror and confusion was written all over my features.

Andrew looked at me hurt, pain crossed over his face and he wouldn't look at me anymore.

"Yoo—o-u l-l….ov...e….." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I thought I would be ready for this, if someone ever told me that.

I guess I was wrong, love was a strong emotion and I don't know if I could handle that fully.

Jade was ready when Tyler said that to her, why can't I be?

So many things flew threw my head.

_'Can I trust him? Is it true love? What will my parents say? How will the pack react? Does he love me, or is he **in**_ _love with me? Why is it me? How do I know? Will I get hurt?' _I thought over and over again.

Then one question flew into my head and scared me the most.

_'Do I love him back?' _That thought _could_ and _would_ drive my insane.

I gasp, I began to see blurry figures, and I now see Andrew looking as if someone ripped his heart out and I am panicking.

I started breathing erratically and I clutch my chest as if my heart is going to burst.

I hear Leon's voice in the back round, but my eyes focus on Andrew who is next to me yelling something at me.

_'Love…' _I kept thinking and I was going insane, I couldn't deal with this. I have love issues!

Everything went blurry again and then I could only hear muffled yells.

It was silent for a second.

I see blurry figures around me and I felt my knees give out and I hit the ground.

Everything was swirling I couldn't see anything, all I heard was very faint yells, and I felt myself lying on the cold ground helpless.

Suddenly, it was silent and it stayed like that.

Then, it wasn't only silent, but it was all black too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

I woke up with a head-ache and an annoying beeping noise strangely similar to Jade's.

I then realized that I was in the hospital only _I_ was in the bed.

"You have to be kidding me." I growled in frustration.

"Nope, you're here in the same room as I am." I heard Jade's voice cheerfully on the other side of the room.

I looked over and saw her with all these tubes and needles still in her and she was looking back at me.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You went into shock." She said casually.

"Ummm…..why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, I remember Andrew telling me something that he told you 'I love you' and you freaked out." She said.

As she was explaining this, my memory slowly came back.

"I remember now, I passed out….. I was so scared." I said shuddering at every little detail came back to me now.

"Why did you freak out! Andrew thinks you hate him now, and Tyler almost got killed because he was looking for Andrew when, you had him!" She was attempting to yell at me but her voice was all scratchy.

"Look, I am sorry, I don't do well under pressure and you know that." I grumbled.

"Sure, Sure. Tyler was looking for Andrew but no, all he found was the pack and Kyle in the hospital bed and they were gonna single him out! No thanks to you!" She attempted to yell again at me.

"I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know?" I growled.

She sighed.

"Neither of us could have done anything I am stuck in this bed immobile, and you passed out at someone telling you they love you." She was right.

"I know, where is everyone now?" I asked.

"Well, Andrew and Leon brought you here and they put you in the same room as me, Andrew left, with dad and mom started to freak out because both of her children are here in the hospital. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up, I am not sure where they went though. Although some of us were having our suspicions about the pack…" She said, there was something she wasn't telling me, and I knew it.

"You aren't telling me something Jade." I said clearly.

She sighed heavily, I could tell she was tired and confused.

"Some of the family are having there doubts about the werewolf pack, Look at it this way, to vampires get stuck in the hospital by the same pack, I don't believe any of it. I was just being thick headed and got myself into trouble, you……have some issues with Andrew you need to work out." She said staring at the pale white wall to her right.

"It's not there fault, We are the Blacks, that's what we do, get into trouble." I said trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"What else is new?" She mumbled even if I could hear her perfectly.

"Well….. I-" I started to say but I was interrupted by the door opening..

My head wiped around and saw my family come to my side again.

_'Some day this turned out to be.' _I thought.

I looked at everyone, unsure of what to say.

I looked at Jade pleaded for some kind of sign.

I got none.

I wondered what everyone was thinking right now, I saw expressionless faces looking at me and I was getting ready to bolt for the door until someone finally spoke up.

"I see you have woken up." Alice said in a deadly calm voice.

'_Ok, more awkward silence…great, obviously no one knows what to say, **or** there is something going on that I don't know about. I am going to with option two. What do you think Edward?'_ I asked mentally knowing he would here me.

I looked at his face, still the same lonely, sad face I have known so long.

I looked at his fingers and he held up the number two.

I grinned with no emotion.

I noticed it was raining, I wanted to run out and just soak up in the rain and forget all my troubles.

I slowly and cautiously stood up from the bed and walked over to my mother.

I smiled and hugged her, I felt her hands wrapping them around me motherly.

I nodded towards everyone and left the room without a single word.

I started walking out of the hospital and running towards the woods near-by.

It felt so nice having the rain-fall down on me, It was like I was being cleaned of anything that happened in the past.

A new beginning.

I sat down on the moist grass and let the rain engulf me.

It was peaceful, my own little hide-away, was the rain and a forest.

I knew my hair and clothes were soaked, but I didn't care.

All I wanted was for this stay the way it was, but nothing ever lasts forever.

I heard footsteps and a banging heart beat.

It was a dark figure walking towards me.

I didn't turn around, to see who it was or what is was, or if it was even there.

I didn't stand up and face to fight them, I just smelled the fresh moist pine smell to my nostrils.

Another odor came along with it.

It was minty-like almost like candy, it made my mouth water but not in the sense of hunger….or was it? I haven't hunted in awhile….

I didn't know, I didn't care.

I knew who was standing behind me.

Andrew was, and I didn't have to see him to know it.

I slowly stood up and turned to face him.

He was there, maybe ten-feet away, looking the most hurt I have ever seen him.

It broke my heart, even if it wasn't beating.

We stood there, not moving, I wasn't breathing anymore, we were just standing in the rain, staring at each other.

Nobody made a sound, it was basically silent besides the pounding of the rain.

I saw him slowly take a step towards me.

My Instinct acted faster and I took a step back, before my mind could register.

He paused, his face was contorted into a pain and sorrow all over that even a blind man could tell Andrew was hurt.

I took in a sharp intake of breath and stepped forward.

Andrew didn't move.

I took another step and another, until we were about two feet part now.

Andrew still hasn't moved.

I sat down, he does that same.

The rain has pounded on us for who knows how long and I was sure that I was sopping wet as Andrew is.

I looked straight at him, our eyes locked.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it was alright.

But it wasn't, there was no excuse for my behavior when he told me how he truly felt for me.

I was shocked, too shocked and I passed out.

Now he thinks I hate him.

I don't….I just…..don't know if I can handle love right now.

After a silence of who-knows-how-long I decided to speak up.

"Andrew…" I whispered almost pleading.

"I….don't know what exactly happened before but-" I started to say until I was cut off.

"No Carmen, it is alright I understand that you don't feel the same way about me, I am okay with that. I don't want your apologies or anything, I now know that you don't love me back and that is fine, you don't have to love me and don't think you have to either. I guess I was just to over-whelmed in the moment we shared before and I said the first thing that I felt. I am sorry for causing any trouble in your life." He said it like it was nothing. I saw no emotion what-so-ever. It was as if he was stone, a zombie….

I flinched mentally at his words.

It hurt me so much to see him in this state.

"Andrew please…" I pleaded.

But he just held up his hand and stood up.

"I don't need to hear it. I am truly sorry for everything." He said and he turned his back away from me.

I was crying, no one could see it but I was crying.

I quickly stood up and ran to Andrew.

I stopped an inch away from him, un-sure of what to do.

He knew I was behind him, and he stopped walking.

He turned to face me, all emotions spilled out and was written across his face.

Pain, suffering, sorrow, hurt, betrayal, rejection, confusion, anguish, and agony.

I did the only thing I knew best, at a time like this.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him so softly on his lips.

He looked a bit stunned by reaction that he slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked him straight in the eye when our faces were just millimeters apart.

"That's not true, not true at all." I said quietly but clearly.

"I just have problems with the word…..love, I don't know if I can handle it right now." I said now looking at the trees behind him as my head rested on his shoulder.

"I can wait, even if you never say it, if you're not ready then that's o.k. with me. At least I know you still have feelings for me." He said and I could feel the smile reach his lips.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He said back.

I felt like I was crying softly, I moved my head so I was looking at him.

"Thank you." I said.

He them crushed his lips to mine, I inhaled his scent and moved my hands to search his hair.

We parted and then I noticed something.

It was silent except for mine and Andrew's breathing.

Then I noticed it had finally stopped raining.

**A/n-Well what do you think? I am not so sure i I like it or not but that's where you guys come in. I kno I haven't updated in what feels like forever! and I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! although if you really like my story that much you will still read my tory even with the delays! So review and read more, I have FINALLY did another chapter and with another person's POV!! i am so proudm of myself!!! haha!!! Thanks for everything my dedicated readers!!!**

**Promise I'll update more!! school hates me...but thanks for everything my fellow readers!!!**

**-Rose**


	17. Chapter 16 Coming Back

**Disclaimer- Look you no what I own and don't own can't we just leave that at that?**

**A/n Well I updated hopefull you like this chapter cuz i don't that much...oh well. And I have started on another POV as you can see!! I am very proud-ish of myself but they won't be as discriptive as Jade's cuz I am trying to get everyone's point of view in this story without having this story being 100 chapters...its kinda hard if you haven't noticed but anyway I'll probably start with Alex one more chapter then go to Leon's...then...the real story comes out!! WMHAHAHA and if you thought there was drama before...you have no idea what is ready to come!!! hahah!!!!!!**

****

**Read on my fellow readers read on!!!!**

****

**Alex's POV- **

**1 week later**

Well this pass month-and-a-half has been probably the weirdest one ever.

First Jade falls in love, then she falls out of love and then she becomes a zombie and runs-away, then she gets herself into trouble _as usual_. Then she falls back in love, there is probably going to be a war starting soon because of her (but I would never hold that gainst her). Carmen passing out, she ends up going into denial about someone loving her, _then_ she accepts that fact. Then she claims she doesn't love him back enough to say 'I love you' because she isn't ready...and she has love issues. And all this time I have been sitting in the back-round with my brother, Leon.

Now, Jade is in a wheel chair. That scum-bag Kyle just got out of the hospital by some miracle.

**Jade's POV-**

Well, here I am sitting in this disgusting _thing_ people call a 'wheel chair'. I see it more of something that keeps your ability to move, locked up.

But here I am, Tyler is pushing me into the school building where all eyes are on me.

I growl at this unwanted attention.

I look up at Tyler and he just smiled down at me as innocent and pure he always is.

I pouted and blushed at all the stares I was getting.

* * *

(Still Jade's POV) 

I was on my way to lunch with Tyler _still_ wheeling me around even though I protested it, but it was a losing battle with my broken arm, fractured ribs, broken collar bone and a broken leg I didn't have much defending me.

I was wheeled to an empty table waiting for my siblings to get here and Tyler went to go get us something to eat.

I looked around the cafeteria in boredom when this kid came up to me.

He had platinum blond hair and blue eyes I think his name was Chris Newton.

He sat down across from me and almost had a smirk on his face and I am sure confusion was written all over mine.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

'_Wouldn't you like to know.' _I thought mindlessly.

"I fell." I said simply.

He gestured towards my body and raised his eyes-brows.

'_Am I that bad at lying?' _I asked myself mentally.

"...Down the stairs……and out a window." I added quickly.

He looked at me like I had just grown two heads.

"What?" I asked irritated.

There was a few moments of an awkward of silence and I was instantly wondering what was taking Tyler so long.

"Umm…the real reason why I came over here was because I was wondering if yo-" He started to say but I caught him off.

"Look….Chris this is where the conversation ends o.k.?" I spoke to him and he looked rejected.

I almost laughed.

Then Tyler came up behind him and stood there growling, hatred and jealousy was clear in his eyes.

Chris literally jumped out of his seat.

I rolled my eyes at him, and he left like a mouse being chased by a snake.

_Then,_ I laughed.

I stared at Tyler and he pushed my tray of food near me.

"What's with you?" I asked

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't like that kid, the way he was looking at you made we want to punch him in the face." He said staring at Newton again.

"Tyler you know I love you, don't waste your time with that human." I said reassuringly.

His expression didn't change.

I threw my French-fry at him.

"Hey! At least I am not the one throwing food at people." He said and threw it back at me.

I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled.

"At least, I am not jealous." I murmured.

"I am not jealous." He mummbled defending himself.

"Sure….right... whatever you say." I said sarcastically.

He leaned over and kissed me anyway.

"Now why would I be jealous I already have you." He whispered in my ear.

"True and I won't complain." I said and started eating as my siblings started to come in the cafeteria.

The day went by quickly since I didn't have to go to gym I stayed in the back-round watching people play this game.

I was focusing my attention to Tyler and how lucky I was to even have him in my life.

* * *

**Alex's POV-**

The day went by many hours later and I was sooo bored.

What's the point of being human when the rest of your family isn't?

I sighed and I was walking down the hallway to go home when I felt something slid passed me and yelling.

I turned to my side and saw that a textbook was on ground.

I picked it up and turned to look who is behind me.

It was two girls from the other vampire coven.

One was who I recognized as Nikki.

"If I EVER see you trying to do that EVER again there will be consequences Nicole Rose Calporus!!!! How dare you ever do that! How could you be so STUPID!! What is wrong with you!!!!" I heard this annoying high-pitched squeaky yelling from one of the girls and she was yelling at Nikki.

My eyes narrowed and I felt my hands ball into fists unconsiously.

_"She shouldn't EVER be yelling at Nikki that way anyway."_ I thought instinctively.

That girl who was yelling kicked Nikki stuff around with in-human force and left quicker then I thought possible.

I slowly walked over to Nikki when that other girl was long gone. I stopped in front of Nikki and she looked up at me with dangerous black eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me and I stayed un-phased at her harsh words hit me like daggers.

"Your book." I said handing it to her.

Her eyes softened into a light gold color and she smiled weakly.

"Sorry." She said and put the book in her bag.

I helped pick up the rest of her stuff that was scattered all over the ground.

"Thanks," she said in her silky voice.

"No problem, I guess you are in trouble." I said.

"You have know idea." She said.

"You're Alex Black right?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"What happened to you're sister." She asked as we started walking down the hallway to the school parcking lot.

I laughed and she looked at me confused.

"Well…she has her 'disagreements' with the other werewolf pack around here." I said.

"Oh…that Kyle kid?" She asked.

"Mhm." I said.

"She beat him up good…..and isn't she a vampire is she?" She asked.

"Eh…both really, she's the mix in our family." I said.

"Ohh…..yea I remember someone telling me that." She said.

"Probably my other sister" I mumbled under my breath.

I few moments of silence passed through us and I had the urge to hear her silky voice around me again.

"So, what did you get busted for?" I asked curiosity laced my words.

"Umm….well…I almost took a bite out of some annoying human boy who kept trying to hit on me. I mouthed off to my sister and my step father and I pissed off one of the werewolves in the new pack I think his name was….Jack." She said.

"Wow you are in deep shit aren't you?" I said.

"Ohh yea………umm can I ask you something?" She asked cautionsly.

"Sure." I said waiting for her response.

"Why weren't you afraid of me when I said I almost took a bite out of someone?" She asked she seemed afriad for some reason.

"Umm….maybe I am just used to it, I live with werewolves and vampires don't I? I don't think there really is a reason to be afraid of you…I mean you're just another person right?" I said.

"No, not really I am a _vampire_ you are a _human_ you are suppose to run away from me screaming." She said.

"Well I'm not, so call me crazy." I shot back.

"You should be afraid." She said.

"Well I'm not." I said back.

I heard her sigh.

"You're not a monster or a blood-sucker that takes away the innocent….. incase you were thinking that." I said.

"Do you read minds?" She asked.

"Well…." I started to say and her eyes started to get wide.

"No I don't just I have sisters like you and eventually you know what they are thinking." I said and she calmed down a little.

"O.k. then…" She said.

I finally realized that we were standing in the school's parking lot and I was standing in front of what I assume to be her car.

"Hey…. do you want to see a movie after school with me sometime?" I asked nervously and I started to fidget with the sides of my jeans.

"Sure, if I am not in too much trouble with everybody." She said grimacing at the fact she eventually has to go home.

"Good Luck with your family." I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"See you later Nikki." I called over my shoulder.

"You too Alex." I heard her say as she got into her car.

I smiled and as I got into my corvette and drove back home.

**A/n- Well what do ya think? of course u have to review to tell me rite? rite! idk i feel like no one likes the story at all cuz no one is commenting about. Oh well I like this story too much to delete it. Anyways idk rele no if like this chapter AT ALL actually i think t kinda suxed but thats ok i only matters what u guys think. Umm i wish could do better with this chapter but i rele have nothing else i can do, I am in the meany writers block stage u no? But anyways... idk I'll try to update more often just school is being a meany to me but i am happy to say I am not failing a pass-fail class anymore and I have a solid 'C' average!! i am so proud of myself (i am not very picky with my grades as u can see) but other then that I'll update more often and...hope yu liked the chapter and hpefull you had a Happy Halloween!**

**-Rose**


	18. Chapter 17 SAWIIII & Unfinished Screams

**Disclaimer- I never owned it, never will, what more is there to say?**

**A/N- I m SOOO TRUELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!! please don't hate me thoo...I am soooo sorry!!! I tried but Its hard cuz i have school and my other stories that need attention too. Well I really hope you forgive me!!! **

**BY THE WAY!!! there seems to be comfusion going around so let me just clear it all up for you. (I get this mixed up all the time to so don't feel bad) ALEXAN_DER_ (Alex) is a BOY!!! LEONARDO (leon) is a BOY!!!! Jade is a GIRL!!!! and Carmen is a GIRL!!!! two boys two girls! ALEX- BOY!!! just so you know therehas been confusion going around because alex's name can als be a girls name and its too late to change it. remember Alex- BOY!!!!**

**Well i worked kinda hard on this chapter and I hope you like it!!**

**Alex's POV-**

**_That Friday night!!!_**

Ok. so I got my date with Nikki.

Sure I was...a little nervous but really I just had to play it cool.

Getting ready wasn't really a problem ...jeans ...t-shirt ...done!

Driving to her house wasn't either.

Then she gets out ...

**-----**She was wearing a white mini skirt with black leggins that go down to her knees to try and not attract attention since its around Janauary ...with a black off-shoulder shirt with a red jacket that she seems to wear all the time. Her make-up was done casually with some clear lip gloss, black eye-liner and mascara, and firey red eye shadow.------- **(A/N: just so you know Alex wasn't saying or thinking this, he was to busy staring at her face I just wanted to put it in somewhere)**

All I did was stare at her beautiful face but I concentrated (attempted) while she got in the car.

She smiled with her perfect teeth gleaming in all it's glory and I just grinned back at her.

"So what movie are we seeing." she said while I drove off into the rain.

"SAWIIII." I said with enthusiasm and her eyes started to fill with fear.

"That movie is going to be _really_ gory isn't it??" she said prbably already knowing the answer.

"Mhmmmm" I said with excitement filled my eyes.

"UUUUHHHHHGGGG and its _has_ to be scary right?" She asked, but she was pouting even though I could see she was fighting a smile.

"Ohh don't worry I have my shoulder for you incase the movie is just a little too scared for you." I said teasing her a bit.

I could see she was fighting to stick her tounge out at me and just rolled her eyes instead and I smiled.

"I already saw the other 'SAW' movies before but never number four..." She said

"And?" I said letting her finish her sentence

"They were horribly gory! Well...a lot of things are gory and scary to me, but those movies just go over the top!" she exclaimed with her hand movments to make it more enthusiastic.

I just chuckled and we soon got up to the movie threater and I got us tickets and we went inside.

The movie started and she tried to be strong and stare at the movie for as long as she could without hiding behind me.

Towards the middle-ish-end of the movie her eyes got wide and she looked like she was ready to either run-away or tear her eyes out from her face.

But before she could do anything like that I put my hand on her's trying to comfort her and I smiled gently.

Her expression never changed and she threw her head behind my shoulder.

I just laughed quietly and put my hand on her back lightly.

After the movie was over Nikki looked like she had just seen a ghost that was going to kill her and I had to fight laughter.

Soon when we were out of the movie threater I bursted into laughter and she hit my shoulder not enought ot hurt me but enough from me to get the message.

I glared at her but she just grinned.

The sky was gray-ish and we just started walking more and I grabbed her hand while we walked.

We smiled at each other kept walking.

The moolight bouced off of her skin gently and she truely looked like an angel ...

After some comfortable silence we walked back to my car and I started driving again.

She soon broke the silence.

"You know...you still know hardly anything about me." She said with a smirk in her tone ever so slightly.

"I think I know enough." I mocked her tone.

"Ohh yea?" She asked.

"Yea." I challenged her.

"Well then whats my favorite animal?" She asked.

"To eat or to look at?" I asked.

She laughed and spoke, "Both"

"To eat ... would probably be a moutain lion ... to look at ...I don't know ... a pig?" I said unsure of her reply

She laughed more and I officailly claimed I love that sound.

"My favorite animal to eat you got correct, but to look at ... umm...not a pig, its an owl." She said like it was obvious.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, the were just always my favorite ever since I was a little girl...they seemed so curious and very misunderstood sometimes." She said I could see she was thinking back about her past.

We kept asking questions back and forth like, whats her power, whats her favorite smell, whats her favorite place to be at, whats her favorite birth-stone, what's her most embarrassing moment ever, and so on...until, we were around about to her house but she asked me one more final question as we stopped laughing our asses off.

"What's my favorite color?" She asked curiously.

I thought for a minute to try and guess, as the car grew silent.

"Red." I said simply.

She looked shocked for a second but regained her posture quickly.

"Why?" She asked and curiousty was thick in her voice.

"Because ...you always wear that same red jacket on, you always wear red make-up on your face, **(don't ask how he knows what exaclty make-up is but just think, he has too older sisters!!! in my defense just incase you thinks its weird for him to know that**), your car is that color...and that ring on your finger has red in it." I finished, but I was never much of an overly observer but it's always something that stood out to me before.

I looked at her and she seemed ready to cry.

Confusion washed over me before a second passed.

"Nikki?" I asked gently.

"You're right ...this _is_ my favorite jacket, I always _do_ where red eye-shadow; make-up, and my car _is_ that color, and my birth mother gave me this ring and it has a ruby in the center it's her birth-stone ...-few momnets of un-sure silence- ...Thank you." She said.

"Huh?" I said confusion stuck me fast.

She quickly came over to me and pressed her lips against mine, but the feeling _nothing_ I have ever felt before and I wanted more, but as soon as it started, it ended and she bit her lip and got out of my car to her home which I was currently parked in front of.

I smiled a little dazed and started to drive home but decided to just to drive slowly and stop at some friend's houses to see Leon.

* * *

**Bella's POV- (hahah this should be interesting)**

I was sat in my small wooden rocking chair reading once again 'Wuthering Heights'.

Everybody was out, Jacob was over at Embry's, Jade was somewhere with Tyler, Carmen was somewhere with Andrew, Alex was on a date with Nikki, and Leon was with his friends.

Here I am at my home.

I had been wondering lately _"Did Jacob really imprint on me?_" I knew it wouldn't matter but I have had that thought circle around me for a while. Everytime I asked him he never gave me a straight answer so I let it go.

I kept wondering why he has been so distant lately ...it's like he has almost been ignoring me...I knew it couldn't be anything too serious...could it?

I sighed and started cleaning around the house to get my mind off of lingering thoughts.

Once is was _sparkling_ clean, I decided just-----

_'What was that noise?'_

I looked behind me and went up to mine and Jacob's room.

My window was open and the wind was wild.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_I did **not **leave that window open."_ I thought to myself.

I heard an evil chuckled and I turned around.

There I saw it.

All my memories were coming back.

Everything was flooding into my mind.

There stood _Victoria_ she hasn't changed in the slightest, but she did look _too_ hungry for revenge.

**------------ And I was going end it right there!!!----------------**

"Hello Isabella, Long time no see." I heard her say.

I merely stood in my place wondering if jumping out the window would be the best place to be right now.

"A lot has changed and I see you stayed with that mutt and have children." She said even more harsher and partly shocked.

That made me stiffen.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Them." I said with vemon lurched in my throat.

I heard her chuckle and growl at the same time.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"What do you think, you've been alive more then enough to figure this one out." I said without thinking and her eyes quickly faded to black.

She slapped me in the face and I flew to the ground.

"Stupid human, I knew laurent didn't have the back-bone to kill you off, and then the other dogs came and I had to flee, you are so vulnerable I could just snap you in half ...although you were going to do that yourself after you jumped off the cliff, after I made sure you're little vampire friends left." She said in a sneer.

All my old locked up memories came back in a rush and I felt my closed heart opening with the vile hole re-appearing.

"Get up!" She yelled.

I stayed on the ground.

"Ignorant human!" She yelled again and she kicked me square in the stomach.

I felt my legs being picked up and I felt myself literally being _dragged _across my room and out the window.

Then the running began is seemed like hours and _hours_ before we finally reached some shack in the forest, but all the while I was sreaming my heart out.

She threw my back against the hard metal with a clang that rang threw-out the forest while I was praying and wishing even hoping for some miracle that this was all just a bad dream.

It wasn't and I knew what was going to happen to me soon enough and I just wished my children to live there lives happily after what may be the end to me.

Tears started streaming down my face and I looked up to Victoria mocking me.

She soon grabbed my leg and twisted it in the wrong way.

I heard that sickening crack go through my ears.

I screamed in agony and I felt the blood ozing out and forming a puddle.

"You think they all loved you, your vampire and mutt friends, your vampire family left you without a _thought_, and so will anybody else." She said and more tears streamed own my face.

"And now look at me!" She screamed and I didn't even turn her way and she kicked me in the ribbs and more blood started spilling out and penatrating the ground.

"Your percious Edward left you without a second to spare, and now I am doomed to enternity without James because of you!" She yelled at me again.

"Although I wouldn't blame him, who could ever love, such an ugl, pathetic, useless, human _thing, _such as yourself." She snarled in my direction and I tried to spit blood at her as my only defense to tell her that she couldn't get to me ...when really her words burn acid into me and I knew they were true...

"You! You destroyed all that I ever had and now I will destroy you!" She screamed.

She broke my arms and they layed in impossible positions and my other unbroken leg was shattered and I screamed more. She laugh and pulled out some of my hair, kicked me again and forced my head to dig in the ground where I could not reach air and before I was about to sufficate she would rip my head from the ground again and while I was gasping for air, she said more curel words that will scar me forever.

"You will no longer have anything you ever wanted, you're husband, you're friends human or not, will die once I get my hands on them...and I have something very _special_ thing planned for your children." She snarled at me

That struck a cord in my mother system, say anything about me you want, threaten me, my husband, my friends, _anything_, **but** if you threaten my children you are going down.

I sucked in a breath and tried to claw at her face, she only laughed

"I don't understand why James would want _you_, to him you're just a repulsive _thing_ sitting on the bottom of his foot that won't just come off! Don't you _EVER_ threaten **MY** kids AGAIN!! And it's not _me_ that has nothing, it's _you_, all you are this jealous peice of crap and you try and make my life miserable , well you know what I have people that love _me_!!!" I screamed and screamed some more at her.

At that moment her eyes were no longer black, they were _deeper_ then black, more deep then any type of color could get, looking into those eyes made me want to run for my life and pure hatred and rage filled her completely. If you looked as long and deep into her eyes as I did, you could almost see the fire in her eyes raging out of control. Nothing more scarier could be then staring at them almost as if you're looking at how you would _die_. I knew right then that I hit her where it hurts and now I will feel the pain. I would be shown no mercy.

I heard a scream rip threw her mouth and it bursted my ears with the loud high-squeaky noise, She soon picked my up and threw my into a tree I fell down on my face with blood trialing my every step.

She forced my head into the ground and her finger nails dug into my scalp, I wanted to scream but couldn't _breathe_. My lungs were being sufficated, then I felt her release me.

I gasped and gasped for air. Why wasn't anybody hearing my screams? Why?!

I yelped when I felt something sharp smack against the side of my face.

What layed on the ground --now covered in my blood-- was a piece of a beer-bottle that must have been there before we even came.

Victoria grabbed my again and threw me against the ground again and again.

I truly felt like one more strike on my poor, lifeless, human body and I would die.

Apparently Victoria saw this too and came over to me with her firey red hair and dug her nails fiercly into my face and scalp.

"I'll show you what the true meaning of _'nothing'_ is." She growled into my ear.

I then felt nothing because I then felt something so sharp against the base of my neck and I screamed even louder.

I screamed more and the sound of it almost made me terrified of it myself. It was a blood-curdling scream and the pain and terror was all that was left in it.

I then felt her _drink_ a gulp from me and my blood was almost gone, then I felt her being _forced_ off my neck.

My eyes lingered to Victoria and another vampire standing over her keeping her from drinking me dry.

She had jet-black hair and had blood-red eyes staring right at me, while she tried to keep Victoria from drinking me dry.

Then the fire had erupted.

**_A/N-dun dun dun duuunnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_A/n- SOO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I'll try but truth be told its probably not going to be much longer. But i thank you for all my dedicated readers!!!! Sorry for all spelling/grammar mistakes and if it not that good pease tell me and if it is good please tell me!! I really do need reviews for this chapter because I feel left in the dust right now and my story! so please review if it was good or bad! love or hate! doesn't matter!!! By the Way I think SAWIIII isn't in threaters anymore but its what they went to go see so too bad! THANK YOU hugs for reading!!!_**

**_-KluTzXCliMberX101_**

**_Thanks for everything!!!!!!!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 18 The Fire in my Veins

**_Disclaimer- yea, you no who i own and don't, so just rub it in my face and tell me i don't own the beautiful characters in this story..._**

**_A/n- SOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY for not updating quicker!! I got the stupid stomach virus and I was throwing up ALL the colors of the rainbow and it was SOOOOOO DISGUSTING and i felt like shit the WHOLE day!!!!! Then...my aunt passed away!!!!!! EVERYONE (me included) was sobbing there eyes out, so I just had one hell of a week!!! And no matter how many times I wanted to update, I couldn't and I feel really bad!!!! SORRY!!! _**

**_Read on, cuz I am just a horrible updater!!_**

**__**

**_Bella's POV!-_**

I thought the pain I felt before was bad, now I felt the meaning of_ pain!_

Have you ever felt fire? Not only _on _you, but how about _in_ your veins circling around your entire body...I don't think so.

I screamed and then I flickered my eyes back to Victoria and another female vampire who I didn't recognize.

The fire burned more and more to point where I thought it would be better just to let go of life.

Then Jade, Carmen, Leon, and Alex's pure and innocent faces appeared into my mind.

I couldn't let go, I had my family to think about, not just me.

The fire was traveling _painfully slow_ and I screamed louder.

It feels like you were going through the gateway to _hell_, and this was the price I was going to pay.

I felt like all my sins are being punished in the cruelest way, and I was wishing that some miracle would happen, and the pain would just be taken away and never to return.

But the pain just moved further into my system and I screamed again.

I gazed back to Victoria still on the ground struggling to suck me dry and the black haired vampire was still holding her down.

She was still staring at me with her blood red eyes.

I barely whispered to --no one in particular--, "Save Me"

I screamed it again and again.

I wanted to move, I wanted to leave, I wanted to run away and forget everything... but _breathing_ hurt even more.

I wanted someone to have me in there arms and protecting me, and I wanted someone, _anyone_, who would be here with me and protecting. But no one came to mind, so I was here alone without anybody to help me though this. I had no one, I was alone to let the fire consume me.

I looked back to the red-eyed, black-haired, mysterious vampire and she came to me after Victoria probably went to go find some unfortunate hikers.

I looked deeply into the black-haired, female vampire's eyes to see if she was friendly or not.

I could see it, she was just as bad as Victoria, if not worse.

"I hate you." She hissed at me as some of her vemon dripped from her razor-sharp teeth, and onto my broken arm and it hurt, _badly, _and I screamed.

Her blood-red eyes stared at me as if trying to get me to scream at her penatrating stare.

Her cold hand soon resting on my cheek and it felt good again my buring skin.

Her finger tips pressed roughly against my face and I tried to fight it off, but I felt my face become bruised. "_Pathetic"_ She growled.

Her hand soon went to the back of my head and fear was written all over my features.

She then pulled some hairs from my head and it felt like bombs were erupting from the inside of my head and I yelled in horror.

She scoffed mockingly and ran away in the forest, after kicking my shattered leg.

I stared after her and wondered if they would ever return.

Yes. I _know_ they would.

All I knew was that I had 3 days of this un-natural, agonizing slow, pain and I might as well get it over with no matter how much I want this all to go away.

Soon I felt myself go totally numb with pain.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER!**

**_Bella's POV-_**

The third day _had_ to be the worst, my throat was aching with all my screaming, all my shattered and broken bones were re-paired and the venom had finally reached my slowly beating heart, I felt the desperate need to breathe but as my heart soon would come to a stop, I couldn't breathe and for a second...I thought I really died.

I closed my eyes unwilling to know what happened to me after I heard completely nothing, not even my rasping breathing or my heart-beat anymore. I just let myself console of this silence I had left of me.

-------**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO-------**

I finally have awoken, but not as the old Bella, and yet not as a new.

I woke up as something _different_ then anything I could have imagined.

My senses have been heightened that I could hear, see, smell, almost _taste_ and _feel,_ basically everything in the area around 100 radius from me.

I heard many the animals roaming with there little claws scrapping against the ground, I heard the creeks of flowing water and the splashing and I could almost see it soon lead to rivers...I heard the heart beats, oh how the called to me but I ignored it and focused on what was happening. I smelled all the types of trees, plants, animals, garbage, wastes, and blood that it could be all right in front of me but they are all so far away instead.

Suddenly something was moving and my eyes darted toward it.

I saw a little child around 8 or 9, crying.

My throat burned like the fire I just encountered 3 days ago.

"Are you here to help me?" The voice of the child came to my sensitive ears.

I couldn't speak but I saw a note on the rusty, metal chain that held the child captive by the ankle.

-_Isabella_

_I really hope you have finally realized that you are finally doomed without anybody to love for eternity just like myself. I was kind enough to give you food, drink up. This kid is tempting. I will come back to finish you off soon enough, but your love ones are my first target._

_Have fun in Hell._

_-Victoria_

I ripped the note into a thousand of pieces and looked at the small child, his blue eyes shining into me and his curly hair in his eyes.

Suddenly this adorable child did something incredible stupid.

"I can't get this off!" He yelled and whacked the metal chain that held the child tightly, with his open palm.

Blood soon started to ooze out of his hand and my new vampire instincts reacted faster.

_**It**_ smelled so much better then anything before, and I took the child by the neck and sunk my razor teeth into him.

For a minute I could see his life, all of his memories, his mother died at birth but he lived. His father couldn't stand to look at him, so he was put up for adoption, his first home he was neglected badly, and then he just ended up on the streets, homeless, until he went into another orphanage agency. He then just ran away and he was lost in the forest, Victoria appeared, grabbed him by the hair, pulled him towards me and chained him up. He had a disease, cancer of the stomach, and apparently and didn't have much time to live. His name, was Zach.

All the while I was looking into his past full of memories I sucked him dry without even realizing it, and the _taste_ was **_terrible_** once I had that little bit left into my mouth and I swallowed it and started gagging.

I looked at his lifeless body and I didn't even realize what I have done!

_No!_

My children's faces flashed across from my mind and I felt guilt to a whole new level.

I don't even _like_ the taste of **human** blood but I was too engulfed with this innocent child's memories that I sucked him dry without realization! I took away the life of an innocent and I didn't even _like_ his blood!!

Something was wrong, he _smelled_ delicious at first sight but the taste, wasn't anything like it was suppose to be.

Guilt, hatred, pain, shame, betrayal, and dozens of other emotions piled up, _'I am a monster!'_

I couldn't bare it any longer I _hoped_ and _wished_ I would be forgiven of what I have just done.

Carmen, Leon, Alex and Jades faces when they were that little came into my mind and I started sobbing.

I buried the child and near the old shack we were under and I wrote on the ground:

_Zach_

_Innocent and pure may he always rest in peace, and maybe now he is where he is suppose to be._

I soon found a lighter on the ground next to some near-by beer bottles. I lit the whole place up, it lighted up in a matter of minutes and I actually considered jumping in but _my_ children were too important then for me to let them go like that.

I let a roar of anger and sorrow rip through me as I have been wanting to do while I fell to my knees.

I arched my back slightly and gazed up at the full moon above my head,

I then, without a second thought, ran back to my house where my family might be, wishing for some miracle, as I ran into the forest again. My _memories_ where the only thing that _past_ through me.

All I wanted was to be forgiven, but I could have sworn, a few tears passed down my face.

**_A/n- EWWW this is SUCH a short chapter!!!!!! I am working on the next one tho...soo MAYBE I'll update again today we'll see and also...idk i just had on hell of a week and It was hard to get on the computer!! Hopefully you'll forgive me and I am RELE sorry I will update soon, I PROMISE!!!!! _**

**_Happy Holidays, even tho I am not in the holiday spirit much...ohh well...i have my reasons._**

**_Thanks for Reading, make my day and review!!!! please!!!_**

**_(yes i did change my name cuz i was bored)_**

**_-KluTzXCliMbeRX101_**


	20. Chapter 19 Finding Her

**_Disclaimer- Yup... so I don't own them...well...i do own SOME of the characters...HUZZAH!!! lol _**

**_Read on... Read on... (told ya I would update faster!)_**

**__**

**_Carmen's POV (Three days before when Bella was turned into a vampire)-_**

I just got back from my little night with Andrew.

God how I loved him, but never enough for it to escape my lips...sometimes I never understood myself.

I walked into my home and left the door open.

"Mom!! I'm Hom-" I started to say but I was caught off.

I smelt this scent that **_did not_** belong.

Instead of that werewolf smell that I was used to by now, there was a sickly, sweet and icy scent traveling down and up my noise and I gagged as if it was smoke.

I quickly knew my mother wasn't home and who ever was here must have taken her.

I gasped and froze.

I quickly reached for my cell phone and dialed Jade's number.

_Ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_ring..._

_"_HHeeelllllloooo???" I heard Jade's silly voice come into the phone, and if I wasn't in such a panic state of mind, I was have rolled my eyes.

I heard her giggle in the back-round and I snapped back into reality.

"Jade...mom's gone and there's a smell in the house that doesn't belong, come home as fast as you can and I'll round up the others." I said urgently.

There was silence for a second.

"JADE!" I screamed.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said and we hung up.

I quickly called Alex.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Riiinngggg._

_"_Hey." Alex's voice came to my ear.

"Alex, mom's gone! Come home with Leon, Jade's on her way." I said.

"I'll be right there." He said in a stern voice and hung up.

I then decided to call the Cullens.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_"_Hello?" Edward's voice came into the speaker.

"Edward! HELP US!!!" I screamed, I normally never panicked like this, but right now I needed someone to panic to, for once.

"What's wrong Carmen, where is your mother?" He asked concerned, as I am sure he could just tell it had something to do with my mom.

I couldn't speak for a moment, all my words were choked up in my fear as realization started to take its full effect.

"Carmen, speak to me! Where is your mother! Is everyone o.k?" He asked!

I opened my mouth but not a sound was uttered, I felt completely lost.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" He yelled, after I wouldn't speak.

I gulped down my fear and finally spoke.

"She's gone." I finally choked up.

"Who's gone!" He said.

"Mom..." I whispered.

He hung up.

I then decided to call my dad.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_RIIIINNNGGGG!_

_-voice mail-_

I hung up the phone.

It might just be us then.

I decided to follow the scent.

I ended up in my parents room and the stench was strong here.

Mom's scent was strong here too.

I whimpered in fear, I would _normally_ never get too scared with things like this. I was always the one who stayed in-control when everybody else was scared, but now as I saw the open window with the wind hallowing into the night, and ran back down stairs to hear screeching sounds of rubber to the ground.

I ran out of the house and ran into Andrew.

He caught me into his arms.

I looked up to him and I am sure my un-shed tears would be falling.

"Tyler called." He breathed.

I started dry sobbing into his chest.

"We'll find her." I heard him whisper.

I looked up to see Andrew, Jade, Tyler, Leon, Alex, and the whole Cullen family.

They all nodded in agreement.

"We have to find her." I said.

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o **

**_(Still Carmen's POV-)_**

Carlisle took charge then.

"O.k. if we are going to find Bella we are going to have to be organize and know what's going on. Carmen what happened when you came home." He asked urgently not wanting to waste a second of valuable time.

"I got home and she wasn't there I smelt this scent that didn't belong, it is strongest in my parents room. The window is open and I don't think I found the scent again." I said

Everyone ran (except Alex) to the room.

They all sniffed the air.

Edward let out a roar and soon the others did too.

"What! Who is it?!" I yelled at the Cullens, over there roaring.

"Victoria." Edward whispered.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Carlisle said.

"Alex, I want you to stay home and try to contact you're father and in-case something comes up." Carlisle's voice rang through everyone's head.

Alex went to open his mouth to object but Me, Jade, and Leon glared at him and he silenced.

"Alice try and find visions of what's happening with Bella and Victoria" Carlisle said again.

"I want us all to stay together, one of us may never be alone". He said.

"What do we do?" Jade's voice came up as she gestured to her, Tyler, Andrew, Leon and me.

Carlisle sighed.

"We _are_ going to need your help, I want all of you staying with each other, but **_always_** stay together, we don't know if Victoria brought followers." He said.

"For now, I want Alice to try and find something in the future, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward go into the forest and try and track down their scents. Jasper, try and see if you feel any out-of-order emotions, Edward try and see if you hear Victoria's thoughts and Emmett stay with them. Stay together!" He said and they were off in a blink of an eye.

Right now I felt like I was going to collapse any milli-second so I went to my living room and sat down on the couch with Andrew, Tyler, Jade, Leon, and a glum looking Alex.

Jade sat on the floor and away from everyone just lighting fire into the palm of her hand and then letting it disappear into the air.

Leon was trying to stay under control without changing.

Alex seems to be trying to figure out a way for him to tag along somehow.

Andrew had his arm around me, and looked deep in thought.

Tyler just went to go sit on the floor next to Jade and her head was tilted onto his shoulder, and her palm still lit the fire over and over again.

All together was a scared, pain-filled, 'family' that was missing a valuable peice of the that made this family whole.

Alex has been calling dad over and over again, and when he was about to leave and look for him, but then Rosalie was at the door-way saying it was too dangerous and Victoria is out there with who-knows-what, and blah blah blah blah...

I was beginning to wonder if Victoria had dad too...

I quickly shuddered that thought away unable to take that kind of thought.

After hours and hours...

Without any trail or scent, nothing could be found, and finally something came up.

"I KNOW WHEN WE ARE GOING TO SEE HER!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Alice as she just finished with her vision.

"What did you see Alice!" Edward started to shake her by the arms and Jasper apparently went to give a wave of calmness over to Edward.

"DON'T TRY AND CALM ME JASPER!!" Edward yelled and then every started snarling at each other.

"WOULD GUYS JUST SHUT UP! AND LET ALICE FINISH WHAT SHE SAW!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone silenced themselves.

"Thank you Carmen, now I didn't _see_ her but, I know where she _was. All_ I **saw** was a fire and the smoke, a full moon, and I heard Bella roar with anger and sadness." She said looking at everyone reaction.

Leon was the first to speak.

"A full moon isn't until 3 days." He said

Once those words were left to roam the air, everyone stiffened, we all knew what could happen in 3 days.

"3 DAYS!!! WE WON'T FIND HER?!!?!!" Edward started to yell and Jasper tried to calm him down but he only got angrier.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and everyone silenced again,

"Edward, sleep!" I commanded and my hypnotizing worked and he fell to the floor in a deep slumber.

Everyone looked at me and I sat down engulfing myself in fear and sorrow.

"Well we can't just sit here then can we?" Carlisle said.

"You know the plan, lets go and find Bella." He said.

I quickly walked over to Edward and bent down next to him.

"Edward, wake up" I demanded softly, and his eyes flew open.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"You were sleeping." I said.

He merely looked at me confused and I stood up.

"Let's find mom!" I said determined to find my mother more then anything.

A/n- hahah idk, I am OK wth this chapter hopefully you like it. This chapter was kinda a filler, but hey, its longer then the last chapter! Review please!! I'll update sooner, but I aint promising you anthing this time, anyways... Hopefully you liked it, tell me what you think...

Thanks for Reading!

-KluTz


	21. Chapter 20 Unexpected Followers

**_Disclaimer- just 'borrowing' the respective charaters of Stephenie Meyer..._**

**_Read on... Read on... (told ya I would update faster! HA!) WOO!! I am on a roll with updating!! I deserve a cookie!_**

_**Carmen's POV-**_

We all headed out of the house, well...except for Alex who was_ still _trying to contact dad.

We were split into 2 groups, the Cullens were in one group, and Me, Jade, Leon, Andrew, and Tyler, in our own group.

We split up into the forest and if my group found something or needed help, Jade would throw a fire ball into the air.

We split up and promised to be back before the next morning and then we would rest for two hours and start up again.

Andrew, Tyler and Leon were now changed into werewolf form.

It was the first day of the search for my mom.

Alice said there will be three.

So we better get started.

We all ran into the forest, staying together and trying so hard, to find mom.

We ran more and more, sniffing the air, and trying to hear her screams.

My legs were burning and I kept running ignoring the aching feelings I had in my legs.

More and more we ran, no signal, no nothing.

We couldn't find a trace of her and at one point, Jade started to sob because there was no hope at all.

Again we had no lead, and all it takes is_ two seconds_ for something to last forever, and we probably won't find her until _3 days._

I had absolutely no idea where we were, and I could see the sky was turning lighter and I knew we had to get back.

So we ran back home, hours, and hours but nothing was found.

Not a single hair was left out of place, this was planned, by this ' Victoria', had to have been watching us...or maybe someone else...

No matter how hard we tried, nothing.

**DAY 2!!!(The Next Day)**

**_LEON'S POV!!!_**

Again we did the same thing, only we all took different routes around the forest, with Alex at home and he decided to call Sam's, and Emily picked up, and she said that dad hasn't been home or seen for a while and him and Embry must have went somewhere.

We ran faster then ever trying to find mom, we ran faster and faster knowing that if we didn't find mom today, the next day something bad would happen. Alice has been getting stronger visions of the fire, a lot of smoke, a full moon, and mom's scream.

I pushed harder and we passed where we left off yesterday.

But we didn't stop to rest as I could see that all of us were breathing heavily.

We had to find her, we _had_ to.

We ran faster and faster, and everyone was becoming desperate.

Soon after running for who-know-how-long we all looked at each other. Me, Tyler and Andrew changed back into human form again and put pants on.

We decided just to stop running for a minute or two and just calmed down.

I walked away from the group, but tried to stay close.

I turned around and saw Carmen sitting against a tall tree with Andrew right next to her.

Jade decided it would be good idea to throw fire-balls up at a tree then punch holes through other trees letting her anger show. As Tyler _tried_ to calm her down.

I sighed and walked further, trying to get away from them.

I walked further and further and then I heard noise.

It wasn't like a twig-snapping noise that an animal would make, but more of a person's voice wavering into the air.

I felt drawn to this noise and I walked towards the source, leaving my family behind without realization.

I walked further and further towards the noise and saw some type of figure leaped through the trees in one swift moment.

I quickly ran towards this figure and realized that the sound was coming from this person.

I walked quietly towards this person and realized that it was a girl, a vampire to be exact, and she was singing, nor with words but just a melody.

It made me come closer and she didn't notice I was here, because I was just slightly too far away, for her to smell me.

I quickly walked to another tree where I could see her, but she couldn't see me.

I stared at her after that, just stared with her back to me so I couldn't identify her as anyone.

Her singing stopped and I felt a foggy cloud over my thoughts has been lifted and I was able to think clearly.

For some reason I wasn't thinking though, about where my siblings are, if they are looking for me, --when they should be looking for our mom--, I didn't even think of what I was doing here as I was captured, but not by her singing anymore, more like her beauty.

She had finally turned around and I still stayed hidden in the shadows.

I just stared at her in awe, she was beautiful, but she looked like she was in extreme pain.

I quickly --didn't know exactly what I was doing-- took a step closer.

She didn't notice and then I finally realized who she was.

She was Allie, from our Forks High-School and who caught my attention on the first day.

I just stared at her more and then ran to her and she finally noticed I was here.

She went into a crouch position and she looked ready to pounce at any moment on me and then, something came to my head.

"_Was she with this ' Victoria' person, and is doing who-knows-what with my mother." _That thought got me angry, and as that anger flared she pounced on me and we were rolling on the ground.

She didn't harm me, but just warning me not to try anything.

I just kept that growl in the back of my throat, and pushed her back just as forcefully as we soon stood and stared at each other.

She growled and I let mine ripped through my throat.

I took a step closer and she took one back.

She was going to back up into the tree.

I took two steps toward her and she took one backwards.

"Why are you here?" I growled but, truth-be-told, I rather not be angry at her.

"Why are you?" She taunted me and I took another step towards her and she didn't notice.

"Are you with Victoria?" I asked.

The pain in her eyes came back so fierce-fully that I thought she was crying for a second.

"You are, aren't you." I said shocked and partial anger flared through me.

"It's not like I wanted to be her little puppet." Her voice was harsh but I could see she was choking back the un-shed tears.

"Then why are you?" asked taking another step closer and this time she noticed and took a step back, where she back up into the tree behind her.

She didn't look at me for a while, then she spoke and her pain was so clear in her glossy, dark gold-black eyes.

"I _was_ her little sister, and she _forced_ me to be on her side and spy on you and your family, and do things I _never_ wanted to. I was beaten by her when I rebelled, and I knew I was weaker. _She_ changed me into this **monster**, _she_ told me that _**I**_ would do all the things that _she_ told me to do, and I couldn't fight her off, I couldn't even run, I was nothing but a follower, something I never wanted to be. I never meant for anybody to get hurt, but she did exactly what I wanted to prevent, and she watched my every step so I couldn't tell you what was going to happen. I had to ignore you! I never wanted anything to be like this, okay?!" She was screaming at the end of her confession and I just stepped closer to her as I felt myself press against her and I wrapped my arms around her.

She was with '_them', _whoever _'them'_ may be, and I should really be trying to rip her to shreds, but I forgave her, she was forced to do this, and I knew she was telling the truth.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around me, and it felt so good to finally have some comfort, after everything me and my family are going threw.

So I let her cry on me for awhile and then she finally stiffened but I held on to her tighter.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

I didn't move.

She growled.

I finally dropped my arms and stared at her.

Her face quickly changed to anger.

She then slapped me right across the face and I just stood there again staring at her, with a sting on my cheek.

She was getting frustrated and I saw her hand coming toward my face again but I caught it and held it there force-fully.

She lifted her other hand to do the same but I caught that one too and I held them both against the tree trunk behind her.

We stared at each other and I was prepared for her to scream at me, but she did something I least expected.

She kissed me, and I couldn't even believe what was happening, that I still let her hands remain in mine, but instead of having them pinned against the tree, I let them drop between us.

We stayed like that, it was more then what I could have ever imagined, I knew my family had someone special in there lives (Well...Alex isn't as close with Nikki, but he likes her, a lot...)

But the feeling of her cold skin against my overly warm skin was amazing; it had the feeling that made me shiver with pleasure.

She was basically pressed against me the whole time and I couldn't have been more in bliss.

I kissed her back one last time and then we parted.

A ghost of a smile touched her luscious lips that I was so tempted to kiss her again, but I restrained myself.

She looked up to me in her swirling brightness of her butterscotch eyes, and left.

She ran out of sight and left me dumbfounded.

The only thing that was left of her was the tingly sensation still on my lips and her scent that lingered around me.

I then remembered my family and I looked to the sky, it was started to turn light they would be going home soon, and probably looking for me.

I decided to use up the hour I had to look for mom.

I changed back to my natural werewolf form forgetting about my torn up pants and ran to go find mom.

I ran faster and I then saw a shadow.

I looked at it and tried to figure out where it was going.

Without wasting time I rushed to it.

I charged faster for it.

It was a male, and he had deep-black hair with bright, scorching red eyes.

I looked at what he is standing over, it was dead human that was whiter then he was, without a single droplet of blood to spare.

I growled at him and he just smiled and took a step toward me.

"Hello mutt." He said and I snarled at him.

"What are you doing so far away from home?" He asked taunted me and I swiped my massive claw at him, letting him know I wasn't in the mood for his games.

He stopped talking and looked like he was ready to kill.

We lunged for each-other and we collided, both of us clawing at each other.

I clawed at this blood-suckers face and neck, and he clawed at my shoulder.

Blood oozing out of me, and pus, venom and some blood from his pervious meal, leaked out of the unknown vampire.

We lunged again and then more wounds were made.

We were separated and he stopped cold.

I lunged for him at this opportunity, and he was on the ground and I started to rip him to shreds.

Then he suddenly _disappeared_ and it looked like he sunk into the ground itself.

I then looked around and I saw him come out from _under_ the ground like it was nothing.

_"That must be his power, to go through solid materials." _I thought and I snarled at him.

"I would love to finish this _dog,_ but I have been called to leave. But before I go..." He started to say until he came over to me within a blink of an eye and smashed my face with his claws and I swiped at his back before he ran off.

I growled and looked over at the damage, it didn't seem too bad, and I would heal in a few hours or so.

I looked to the sky and it was bright, I _needed_ to get home.

I ran faster and faster towards my home but making sure to think about Allie before I get to the house, no one could know about her and me, they would never trust her like I did...

More hours passed and I didn't even stop for a break, and I wondered what was happening to mom.

I _finally_ made it home and when I made it to the front of the house Carmen was already outside, looking scared and angry.

I waited for what was about to come.

3...2...1...

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU??!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY TOGETHER!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She threw a pair of sweat pants at me and I changed back to human form quickly and put them on.

She turned back to me and her anger evaporated.

"What happened to you Leon?" She asked me when she saw the still un-healed claw marks on my body, but then she got a thought in her mind.

"Did you find mom! Did you! Where is she!!! Who got to you! Was it Victoria?" She started screaming at me and by then, _everyone _what gathered outside waiting for my reply.

I sighed

"What happened Leon?" Carlisle's voice rang through everyone ears and full of concern.

"I didn't find mom." I said and everyone went back to there sad states.

"Although, I know for a fact, Victoria is not alone I met up with another vampire after he was just done feeding off of a human, I never got his name but he had red eyes and black hair, and his power is to go through solid materials." I said.

"Did you finish him off or something?" Alex's voice came up.

"No, we were fighting and something happened and it looked like he zoned-out and was listening to something but then I attacked him and he said he had to go, he was being 'called' by someone, or something like that." I finished and I looked at everyone's reactions.

Sad, distraught, hopeless, hurt, guilt, anger was basically the normal emotions considering the circumstances, but Carmen looked suspicious she knew I was hiding something.

She shook it off and I kept my thoughts away from Allie at all times.

I would do all in my power to keep her safe, and find mom, as soon as I possibly can.

**_A/n- so what do ya think! This was a longer chapter and it took me awhile! Anyways the Next Chapter will be Day 3 and you'll have to see what happens. So, I got some secretive romance in there and some searching for Bella...but will they really find her? Review and maybe I'll update sooner... OH! and By The Way...I found pictures of most of my charaters in 'Once in A Blue Moon' and if you want to see, go and look on my profile for it. Also...I know u probably heard by now but...Robert Patterson as EDWARD!!! UGH!!!! i HATE IT!!!!!! but ...w/e I am going to HAVE to sit through a 2 HOUR movie watchin HIS ugly face...oh well...review and tell me wat u think!_**

**_Thanks For Reading!!! (Happy Holidays!)_**

**_-KluTz_**


	22. Chapter 21 Leaving

**_Disclaimer- Don't own it...y must I say it so many times?_**

**DAY 3!!! (The Last Day! after everyone first left to go find Bella)**

_**ALEX'S POV!!!!**_

Never before have I felt so useless, or hopeless, or worthless, or vulnerable, or pathetic or...well, you get the point.

The fact was, no matter how hard I tried to figure out a way to help out and try and find mom, I couldn't.

I was human, I would be nothing but a distraction, No matter how much I loved being human, it was times like these I wish I could be there for them and helping out.

Maybe someday that will all change.

4 hours seemed to have passed and I have completely and utterly given up on calling dad, wherever he may be, it would be too late for him to do anything now.

Suddenly I heard something.

_'Nikki is in Trouble'_

Did I hear that or is it in my mind?

_'Nikki needs help!'_

Where was this coming from!

'_Go to Nikki she needs you!'_

Oh shit, I think I have finally gone mental...damnit, I owe Jade 5 bucks now...

'_Find Nikki NOW!!!'_

"But what could I do, I am only human." I said into nothing but air, --What am I doing?--

_'You can help her, she needs you!' _The voice said again.

"But where is she?" I said looking around for something. ---Something is wrong with my head!---

_'Leave your _house_ and follow my instructions.' _The mysterious voice told me.

I slowly, --not really thinking,-- left the house and closed the door behind me.

'_That's right, keep walking, you'll see Nikki soon, she needs you're help!' _

I nodded and kept walking.

_'Yes, just keep walking, everything will be all better soon.' _

More and More I walked and I didn't even know where I was going, or what was leading me.

**_STILL THE SAME DAY!!!_**

_**Carmen's POV!**_

O.k. so Alex gave up on calling dad and his every single friend, so now Alex had to just wait for us.

It's the Last day, we had a choice, either we lose something _little_, or we lose _everything_ if we didn't get there in time.

Carlisle has decided that it would be best for all of us to stay together, since we now officially know that Victoria is not alone, it was just safer this way.

We ran the fastest any of us have ever ran, we were basically invisible, Jade was kinda challenging Edward, since they were the fastest vampires in the group and they kept running, faster and faster and soon they were out of sight.

This was now the last and final day we had to find mom, it was either this, or nothing.

We all kept up with each other determined then ever, to find her, she just had to hold on long enough..._'where-ever you may be mom, where are coming.'_

Night-fall came quicker then expected, and soon the full moon was over our heads and we knew we were coming closer.

We ran faster and faster nothing more then determination, doubtful-ness, and a few other different emotions combined within all of us.

More and More, the hours, to minutes, to seconds, to milli-seconds. It came down to this.

We smelt a slight odor, that would eventually get stronger within time.

Alice was put on top of Emmett and he threw her up into the air, while Jade made the wind rush from underneath her to make her fly up even higher above the tree tops to see where the smoke was coming from.

Alice instructed us in the direction where she saw the smoke, when she came back down landing on her feet.

We kept running never stopping once, not even a glimpse, of what we left behind.

More running and the smoke was almost unbearable with our sensitive noses and then, we heard it.

It was the roar from my mother, we all heard it and maybe if Alex was silent he could hear her scream too.

The scream was nothing but hatred, pain and fury, it was one of those screams that if you heard it, you could almost _feel_ the pain she was going through, even though you weren't the person who screamed.

I could see it broke everybody's heart just to hear this sound ever make its way into our ears, it felt like we were losing our own mother.

The roar was loud and long, and it stopped all of us cold in our tracks.

As soon as it ended, Edward was out of sight before any of us could _try_ and blink an eye.

-----

**(Still Carmen's POV-)**

As soon as Edward left, we all followed.

When we finally got there Edward was there, standing right next to fire, as if deciding whether or not to jump in himself.

Edward took a step towards the fire, and kept mummbling things like 'Why Bella Why?, I love you, I miss you, I need you, I want you'

He was going to take another step toward the blazing fire when Jade collided with him and they rolled away from the fire. Everyone including me was staring at the fire, wondering where Bella was.

Jade found out recently that she can control fire that was not caused by her.

She started to make it die down.

But then Carlisle's hand was over her shoulder and he shook his head in misery.

'It's too late.'

**_BELLA'S POV!-_**

I kept running from the fire, Zach, and who I left behind.

The more I came closer to my house, The more eager I was, but also the more frightened I was.

How do I know they will accept me, my kids, the pack, and Jake...

The house I soon came to love was in sight, and I jumped in by my already opened window from mine and Jacob's room.

I sniffed air and I knew only one person was home.

"Hello?" I called my voice wasn't the same anymore.

I heard heavy breathing, a pumping heartbeat and steady footsteps until, I saw the door knob turn and I turned around not letting this person see my face.

The door opened and the scent of Jacob filled my nostrils.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Jacob, It's me, Bella...but you should probably sit down." I said trying not to beat-around-the-bush.

I heard a chair slide on the wood floor and I am sure he sat down in it.

"Bella, I am sorry I was gone for so long, it was only three days, Embry talked me into it." He said.

I gasped, he had no idea I was gone and my children, no doubt with the Cullens, that would probably be looking for me right now...

"Jacob...I...I couldn't help this! It's not my fault! I just..." I couldn't get the words out as I started to choke up sobs.

"Bella...why are you not looking at me?" He asked as my back was still towards him.

I sighed...

"Jacob...something happened...and ..." I said as I turned towards him.

Shock, and disbelief was covered all over his face.

"Jake...its still me...I'm still Bella...it...it was Victoria!! She back!!! She changed me! I tried to fight her off! But I couldn't! This isn't my fault!" I started yelling at him.

He started shaking his head not looking at me anymore.

"I'm so sorry Jacob..." I Whispered.

"No Bella! Your...not...human...you're one of them!" He yelled.

"And so what if I am one of them! We are all still people!" I countered.

"No! you're not! There're vampires, humans, and werewolves are all different, and they are not all the same people." He said

"Jacob please..." I started to plead.

"No Bella. Your not the same...anymore...I just can't think about the pack." Jacob said not even picking up his head to look at my distraught face.

"I...thought you loved me..." I whispered while un-shed tear would be falling.

Jacob's facial expression turned pained, and his voice softened, "Bella, I love you...I always will...but...this can never work...I am sorry...just I can't do this." He said painfully.

"Please Jacob..." I pleaded more

Jacob abrutely stood and began to walk to the door and then he stopped as my words stopped him.

"I guess this is goodbye then..." I said.

He turned around and nodded.

"I _do_ love you Bella." He said

"Me too..." I said staring at him.

Jacob walked about the bed-room and the door shut tight.

As soon as the door made the click-shut sound, I bursted into sobs.

Something I have wanted to do for a very long time...

But no tears camesomething I wanted to let roll down my face never came...and never would

I wrapped myself into a tiny ball as if trying to sqeeze the pain out of my system.

I screamed in anguish and I finally realized I was officially alone.

No one loves me anymore...

**_JACOB'S POV-_**

I couldn't...this...that...I...it...she...

This can't be happening, I love her, I really do but...now we can never be...

My life was and is the pack...and this wasn't right.

I had to leave...no matter how much I didn't want to.

I shut the door to the bed-room and walked down-stairs to my kitchen.

I heard Bella's sobbing and her fists pounding into the hard-wood floor.

I quickly wrote two notes, one to my children and one to Bella...and I put them somewhere that I knew they would find it someday, before I rushed out of the house, I used to call home.

I kept walking, then started to run.

More and More I ran until I came to a small clearing and stopped running and took deep breaths.

I heard a twig snap but thought nothing of it.

Until I heard a mechanical laughter by someone.

Red hair filled my vision and now I was face-to-face with Victoria.

I snarled, she was going to die for what she did.

She only scoffed.

"Hello _dog_ just coming here to finish some business." She said harshly.

I was going to change... but then, something happened.

Victoria just stood there in front of me, then there was 2 identical of her...then 3, then 4 and then 5.

They all surrounded me, and now I knew I would have no chance of defeating them all by myself.

Her laughter was around me as all of these clones of her walked toward me.

Soon they latched on my me and bit me, hard. Sinking there teeth into as if I was butter.

They all started drinking, and me I felt light-headed.

I could feel my blood being sucked away from me.

My life was going to end...

Only one thought crossed my mind...

'_I'll Miss You' _

Until my world went black, nothing was there, I felt no more pain, and it was all over...

**_CARMEN'S POV- _**

We were too late...nothing was left of us...I felt hallow and I am sure everyone else felt it two.

Though strangely we didn't shed that many tears...maybe it was because we were all still in shock.

We ran the way home and at one point Emmett had to _drag_ Edward because he would run off and try and get away.

We would all randomly feed on whatever came our way so when we got home we didn't hurt Alex.

We saw the house in view and we kept running more caustiously for some reason...

We all came to the door and Rosalie opened it.

Everyone walked inside and then we heard something...

It sounded like sobbing...It almost --dare I say it-- sounds like mom...

None-of-us wasted anytime coming to the source of the sound.

We ended up in my parents room and there she was...but one major difference...she's a vampire.

Mom...still there though...but how is that possible...

She stood staring at us, as we did to her.

"Mom...is that really you?" Jade asked.

She looked puzzled for the slightest second then nodded.

Mom soon flung herself in Me, Jade's, and Leon's embraces and we stayed like the hugging each other.

"I was so worried! I thought I would lose my babies... I love you so much!!" Mom kept saying over and over again.

We were all crying in happiness by now and all the Cullens hugged my mother too.

"Kids..." Mom started to say and pain was filled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leon's gruff voice said.

"Your fatherleftI don't not know where he is, but he justleft us" She said crying, but attempting to keep her voice steady.

"You mean...we won't ever see dad again?" I asked distraught.

She barely nodded, and bet my life he left because mom was turned into a vampire.

Nobody moved, except Jade she stormed into her room and slammed the door so loud I winced at the sound echoing through the house.

Then we heard her screaming in anger and I could see Jade flinging fireballs out her window.

I looked at everyone's reactions.

Everyone looked either very sad or mad, but my siblings and mom felt betrayal and I knew it.

Nobody knew what to do, until Jade came back into the room with black ashes all over her.

Then Mom seemed to look horrified.

We looked at her in cusiosity.

"Where is Alex?" She started to raise her voice.

**_A/n- Uh-Ohhhh what's going to happen now???? Well I updated now so I could get it out right now, because I am going on vacation and I have to projects due soon UGH!! but w/e!!! anyways...Tell me what u think of the chapter!!! Sorry for the POV switching and spelling/grammar mistakes! _**

**_Thanks for everything my dedicated readers!! Without you this story would have never made is this far!!!_**

**_-KluTz_**


	23. Chapter 22 Following And Discovering

**_Disclaimer- don't own anything. nothing,_ n_ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever-X__-1234567890127891234567823456789...well u ge the point...READ ON!!!!_**

**_Carmen's POV-_**

Oh...my...god!

I looked to my siblings and they looked at me.

I know for sure only one person would know where Alex is right now.

Who else would have contact to him?

Nikki, that's who, she knew him _almost_ as much as we did.

Nikki and Alex...well they had a different kind of relationsip, they've talked before ----me and my siblings knew it---- but they wouldn't talk _all_ the time, but if they did, it would be about themselves, there lives, when they needed someone to talk to --other then who they live with-- they were there for each other. They just knew about there home-life, but nothing more, how they were able to trust each other so quickly is beyond me...

"You know who we have to see." I stated not using it as a question tone.

My siblings nodded and everyone else tried to follow along.

We all went to go leave and we ran to Nikki's house, it was huge, light-baby blue color with white shudders, but I didn't care how something looked, I just wanted my brother back.

I walked up to the house while Jade and Leon tried to explain what was going on to everyone else.

I threw my fist through the wooden door that they had, creating a huge hole...which wasn't like me at all...

"Knock Knock." I said in a slightly threatening tone...this wasn't like me at all either, I guess I needed my brother back and quickly and with Victoria on the lose... I shuddered out the thought.

Nikki appeared in the door way and stared at me in anger and opened the broken door.

"Where's Alex?" I said in a low threatening voice.

"Where's Allie?" She countered back.

"Like I would know! I need to know where is Alex NOW!" I snarled at her.

"I have know idea where Alex is ...He's missing!! Where is he!" She yelled.

"That's what we're trying to find out!!" I raised my voice.

"What happened!" She screamed,...actually that is the question that I have been asking my entire life, and did I ever get an answer???

"I don't know! Just...look, there is are killer vampires on the loose, and you would be the person to know where Alex is! I need to find my brother!" I said loud enough but wasn't screaming.

"And I need to find my sister! She been gone for about three days now." Nikki said distraught...but what she said got everyone's attention...

"Three days?" I asked.

Nikki nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea where any of them might be?" I asked while despair took it's tole on me, but I tried to not let it show.

"I honestly have no idea where Alex is...but I have reasons to believe that your brother might know where my sister is, where Allie is." Nikki said.

"Alex wouldn't know anything about Alli-" I said but was cut off.

"No not Alex, your _other _brother." Nikki said and looked at Leon.

We all looked at Leon...and let me tell you, we wanted answers... _now._

_--------_oOo**0**oOo--_------_

_**ALEX'S POV-**_

More and More I walked and my feet dragged on...

That voice in my head was getting insanely annoying but that fact was, if Nikki was in-trouble, I am going to do everything in my power to try and help her.

More and More I dragged my feet, and my old sneakers scraped the ground, my sneakers caught on a stem of a rose-bush near-by and as I moved, the thorns kept digging and cutting into my skin, I just threw my shoes off and kept walking...

_'You're almost there, just some more walking and you'll save Nikki...just keep walking' _This voice instructed me.

The more and more I walked, the more I got the feeling that time was running out...

--------oOo**0**oOo--------

**_LEON'S POV-_**

_'oh shit'_

Was the only thought that crossed my mind.

Nikki must have known something, and now I was busted...my family wanted answers ...answers I couldn't tell them...lieing was a horrible choice...but what other option did I have...

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said calmly with a slight shock into my voice to make it look believable.

I knew lieing was one thing, but lieing to my _family _was worse.

I highly doubted Carmen, and Jade believed me, but they wouldn't say anything in front of everybody, but I was as sure as anything they would ask me later, when no one was around.

Nikki only raised her eye-brows and put her hands on her hips.

I had to keep my feelings in check so Jasper wouldn't detect any out of order emotions.

"Of course you don't." Nikki said with a snarl faint in her voice.

"What would give you any idea _I_ would know anything about where Allie is?" I countered, trying to keep my voice calmed, along with my emotions, heart beat, and my breathing, I am so screwed...

"Well, you have been the one to catch her eye before, and it just seems logical that you would have some idea where my sister is." Nikki said, she was holding back information I could see it...did Allie tell her something, or did Nikki find out something...

I was taken back for a moment while everyone's eyes was on me. 'I was the one to catch her eye...'

But before I could reply, I was cut off, '_Hallelujah_!!!'

"Yes, I know we would all love to get to the bottom of this but we really, _really _need to find Alex...NOW" I heard Jade demanded.

I silently thought of all the ways I could thank Jade, and I glanced at her and she gave me her 'you-owe-me-big-time' look.

I nodded towards her and we all tried to think of ways to find Alex.

"You think he left a note or something, it's not like Alex to leave like that." Someone said.

"Victoria could have taken him." Someone else said.

"Where could he have gone?" Someone said

"Maybe his cell-phone would be on him...?" Someone else said.

"He couldn't have gone far, could he?" Some more voices swarmed together making me have a head-ache.

"I am trying to get some visions on him if anybody would just SHUT UP!" We all heard Alice scream and we all shut our mouths tight.

I saw Alice sitting on the ground, pretzel-style, trying to find Alex.

I saw Jasper near her and he was deep in thought and so was Carlisle and Esme.

Tyler, Andrew, Nikki, Emmett and Rosalie were staring at Alice for an answer.

Mom looked like she was ready to bawl her eyes out...all she's been through, it made me sick to my stomach.

I looked at Edward, he wasn't about to let mom out of his sight, he loved her, and mom, I know she loved him too...

I looked at Nikki, Carmen, and Jade they were also so very desperate to find Alex.

But how did _I_ feel...well I felt like I was ready to _die_ because I have _no_ idea where my only brother was, and I had a sickening feeling Allie knew where he was, I just lied to my family...so I feel like crap right now.

Right in my train of thought Alice screamed and jumped into the air.

"He's being guided...he's talking to himself or something is talking to him, Alex or something, is leading him to the old pizza parlor that used to be here but it was shut down. He's going there and I heard laughter and screaming as it all blacked out!!! WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!!!!" Alice screamed at us.

I knew where that was, Me, Jade, and Carmen knew where that was, it used to be the place for human teenagers to hang out, and vandalize it and not get caught, until people stopped going there...for my family, it was the place to mess around, compete each other in sports, target practice for Jade, and helping us better control or understand our powers.

"We have to go there, NOW!" I heard Carmen yell.

"NO! We need a plan first." We heard Carlisle raise his voice at us, he was incharge now.

"I want all of us to stay together while we get there, but then I want us to split up into groups and do what we are told, ok?" Carlisle said and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emse, and I, will go and attack Victoria and whoever she might have brought with her Jade, Tyler, Carmen, Andrew, Nikki, and Leon, I want you getting Alex out of there and taking him to the hospital **immediately." **Carlisle finished his demands.

"Follow us, we know where he is now." Carmen said.

We were off once more, running more, and the more faster and faster we were running for someone we love, and we are not willing to give up hope...not just yet.

* * *

**_ALEX'S POV!- _**

More and More I walked.

I could see the old run down pizza parlor I would normally hang out with my siblings come into view now.

"Is this where Nikki is?" I asked

'_Of course, just a few more minutes and you will finally have Nikki safe.'_

I wasn't exactly sure what kind of danger she would be in, but if she needed help, I would be there, although... the whole feeling of danger lurking around me was getting stronger and by the milli-second and I had the hairs on the back of my neck stood, & goose-bumps on me in a second.

Something didn't feel right, and I stopped in my tracks.

'_What are you doing! Go to Nikki NOW!! Walk human!!! You're almost there dammit!!! Why did you stop walking!' _This voice was screaming at me with irritation.

"What is the _exact_ trouble Nikki is in? And if you knew this all along why couldn't you have just saved her yourself." I said not really trusting this voice inside my head anymore.

_'What the hell?! Nikki, the girl you are suppose to love is in danger!! isn't that good enough for you, she is right inside those doors and you can save her. I thought you didn't want to be known as the pathetic little human anymore...' _

That struck a cord, I didn't want to be known as that the pathetic little human anymore is right...so there is only one way to do it.

"I am coming Nikki." I said and I ran towards the old pizza parlor's doors...

* * *

**_CARMEN'S POV-_**

More we ran I could smell the scent of Alex around us.

I soon saw sneakers on the ground.

They were Alex's, we weren't far behind now.

_'We're coming Alex!'_

I saw the old pizza-parlor come into view and ran at full speed.

I heard a scream...a blood curdling scream...the most terrible part was...it was Alex's.

The second we all bursted into this run-down room, something I saw I will never forget...

* * *

**ALEX'S POV-**

I ran into the pizza-parlor expecting to see Nikki, instead I see this black-haired vampire with blood-red eyes staring straight at me.

_'Oh Hello delicious, did I mention I would be here as well...?' _That sing-song vioce flowed into my head and I realized it was her who was leading me.

"What do you want?" I said firmly but I could feel the adrenaline pump through my veins.

"Ohh...just to finish what was started." This vampire said.

"Who are you? What have you done with Nikki?" I yelled and I eternally hoped that some miracle would happen.

"Ohh I wouldn't be too worried about your little girlfriend...I would be more concerned for your well-being." This unfamilar vampire said.

"Give me your worst." I challenged, but was ready to pass out from being so frightened right about now.

This vampire walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder and threw me against the wall.

I layed there waiting for something, while she came over to me.

Her lips came towards my ear and the feeling made my skin crawl.

"By the way... my name's Layla." She said.

And with that, she twisted my leg and that red liquid started ozing out of my leg, as I screamed in pain.

I saw her teeth near me as she ripped and clawed at my arm, I knew she could kill me in a second, but she wanted to have fun with this.

She kicked me _hard_ in the stomach as I clutched my sides as if trying to hold myself together.

I yelled as her claws sunk into my flesh and that sticky-red substance was spiralling downward into a puddle near me.

Her hand gabbed my neck and squeezed, harder and harder, my limp hands began instinctively scratching at her's, as a few seconds went by my hands became more frantic and I could see the sides of my vision started to become hazy.

Then Layla's black hair was pulled roughly, as she was pulled off from me. I prayed it was my family who I desperately wanted to see. But I was met with flaming red hair instead.

"Please Layla, just bite him already you had your fun...lets get this over with." This red head vampire demanded.

The black haired vampire who goes by the name 'Layla' only rolled her eyes, as her hand came to whack my face so the side of my neck was facing her.

I felt more scratches and cuts and so-to-be scars formed all on me.

The black haired vampire roughly grabbed my head and a second passed... then a extremely sharp object was peicing my skin, I screamed in terror and began to _try_ and push her away.

I felt her teeth rip from me and fire began to erupt through my system. I screamed, hoping that any sign, miracle, person, anything would show and save me.

The second I thought that, I heard the door fly open and to reveal my family, including mom.

I don't think I have been ever grateful for them following me then now.

"HELP!!!" I screamed as the fire moved around more into my body.

"Bella! How nice it is to see you again. I see the change went pretty well...Ohh! And Edward I believe it's been long time...So glad you could join us." The red haired vampire said, as Layla stepped forward, and 3 other vampires made there appearance as if they just walked _threw_ the walls around me.

I could tell, this would not end well...

**_A/n- wow um...i don't feel like re-reading this but what do you think?? Sorry for all the POV switching again --its known to happen---- Um...i think this chapter was ok...I am still deciding whether or not Alex should be turned or not...there still is time for the venom to be sucked out...hmmmm so many options...hmm hopefull you like it...ummm I have reached 101 reviews last time I checked!!!! I AM SOO HAPPY!!!!!! ...not like reviews matter as long as I have my dedicated readers...coughcough- nice save -coughcough. BUT on other news tell me what you think...umm...yea...review please?_**

**_Thanks for reading!!!!!_**

**_-KluTz_**


	24. Chapter 23 Finding and Losing

**_Disclaimer- well I never owned it never did, mayeb I own something but not much...sniffle lol REad on cuz i am such a bad updater anyway._**

**_Carmen's POV-_**

I saw Alex, he was bitten! Noo! he's not ready to be damned to this life! We have to save him!

I looked at this red-haired vampire, she was the one who changed my mother, she was the one who wants to kill us, and _she _will be the one to pay.

I looked toward Nikki, she saw Alex on the ground bleeding, and she whimpered and went to go to him, but I grabbed her hand shaking my head, she understood and stood still.

"Victoria we do not want to fight, but we will if we have to, give us Alex now and we can end this." Carlisle said assertively.

Victoria only laughed, "I'd rather fight and have pleasure in you losing." She said with confidents and I just want to rip her head off.

"It's five against eight you can't win." Emmett stated knowing that Me, Jade, Tyler, Andrew, and Leon wouldn't be fighting them.

Victoria kept smiling and 5 more _clones _appeared right out of this air. The other four un-reconizable vampire stepped forward in a pounce postition.

"Actually its ten on eight, oh and by the way...I haven't properly introduced you, Bella I am sure you remember Layla _(the black haired vampire),_ Scott _(a male vampire),_ Sophia _(a girl around 16 vampire with brown hair),_ and Richard _(who looks like twins with Sophia) _And I know all of you know me. " Victoria said and we all started growling in unison.

"You know the plan, get Alex out of here. We will be fine." I heard Carlisle hiss at me.

There was a moment of silence as we watched the smugg looking vampires stare at all of us.

Then to my surprise Bella, my _mother_ was the first one to pounce on the black-head vampire.

Let the fight begin!

My group went to Alex and Nikki picked him up gently but this other vampire stopped me in my tracks.

She stared at me with her ugly red-eyes.

"No, Sophia says you can't go that far." This vampire told me in a bitchy voice and pushed me back, challeging me to say something.

"Oh yea, well Carmen says to move!" I snarled using my hypnotizing power on her, and she went into a trance and she moved out of my way. I pulled her hair roughly, and she was out of the trance in a second, as I threw her to the floor.

"CARMEN GO!" I heard Carlisle and Edward yell at me.

I looked at my family, two of Victoria's clones was on Edward and he wasn't doing well, everytime Emmett went to throw a punch to the vampire named Scott, it went right threw him, it was his power for things to go threw him, it was like he was transparent or something. My mom was having a tough time with Layla, Sopiha has now attacked Alice, Richard was fighting Jasper, Rosalie had another clone attack her and I could tell she was pissed! and Esme and Carlisle were fighting other clones and the _real _Victoria was watching all of this happening, just laughing. It disgusted me.

My family needed help, I looked to Leon, he had some explaining to do but right now, he can stay behind and help.

"Leon, Andrew, and Tyler go help the family, we will be fine!" I demanded.

Andrew looked at me, "Be careful" He said as he turned into his wolf form and I nodded as I turned and ran away with Alex, Nikki, and Jade to the hospital.

-oO**0**Oo-

**_Still Carmen's POV-_**

When we got to the hospital, we didn't even wait to get seated into a room, we found an empty room as Alex kept screaming.

"He isn't ready to be a vampire! We have to save him." Jade cried as she poured more ice-water onto him.

"But what can we do...I need him..." I heard Nikki dry sobbing next to his hospital bed.

It wasn't too late to suck the venom out, I can't control my blood-lust, and if anything ever happened to Alex because of me I would never forgive myself, I knew Jade felt the same. Maybe Nikki could do it...

"Nikki I need you to suck the venom out...now!" I said and she merely looked at me, dumbfoundedly.

"I don't think I can do that...I can't!" Nikki cried.

"DO IT!" I screamed. Time was running out...time was _always _running out.

Nikki stood and bent down to Alex's neck as he stared at her, a few human tears slipped out of Alex's eyes and Nikki placed her hands on his. Her lips came to his bite mark, and she took a deep nessesary breath and started sucking out the venom.

Alex screamed louder and Nikki was drying sobbing silently as she kept sucking the venom out. Alex tried to remove his hands from her's but Nikki's hands held tightly onto his.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Alex desperate screams filled the room and people in the hospital were crowded near the door but Jade made sure no one saw what was happening inside here.

"HELP ME! I-I---I-C-CAN'T TAKE THIS! NOOO! STOP!" As more of Alex's blood-curdling screams made its into my sensitive ears.

Alex screams were almost too much to take as I started to feel woozy from all the pressure inside this one room.

I heard something that Alex whispered as the room went silent, and the venom was almost out of his system, **"**Just ...kill me.**"** Is what Alex said. It broke my dead-heart to hear those words ever come out of Alex's mouth and I couldn't even look at Nikki to see what she was going through at that moment.

Alex's hands were trying so hard to break free, but Nikki's still held firm on his, as the venom was deep in him and the more of the venom was sucked out and Alex's screams came again, and again, loud and clear.

A few more minutes past and they were probably the longest minutes in my entire life. 

More screams filled the room and more shouts from the hallway outside of this room from the humans who were trying to get inside to see what was happening.

Nikki swallowed the last bit of Alex's venom and blood, and she screamed a blood-curdling scream and hit the floor, what she had to do to Alex was too much for her and she passed out. I looked at Alex and he started breathing harshly and then he passed out too.

I sighed heavily and looked at Jade as she locked the hospital doors by melting the two metal door-handles together with her fire- welding. She gave the doors a good (vampire-strong) tug and the door didn't budge.

Jade looked at me in despair as she glanced to me, to Nikki, and to Alex.

"It had to be done." I said my voice emotionless.

I walked over to Alex I placed a cold hand on his forehead, it wsas drenched in sweat, I heard his heart beat it was too slow for my liking, but if woul have to do. 

"Still human." I said

The room was quiet except from the protests of the mob of people on the other side of the door.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen I found on a counter of the room, I wrote a note to Nikki telling, her where we were, don't let anyone in, we will come to her when the fight it over, don't panic and that she passed out and me and Jade had to leave and stay with Alex at all times.

I looked to Jade and she stared at the opened window, and she looked at me with tears in them.

"When will this be finally over?" I heard Jade whisper and I wasn't sure if it was meant for me to hear.

I sighed and tightly hugged her, "It will be all over soon, I promise." I murmured, though truth-be-told I wasn't that sure myself.

We then ran back to the never-ending war.

-oO**0**Oo-

**_LEON'S POV:_**

I was battling some more clones that Victoria made. When suddenly, something out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl and she was staring at me.

I Ignored it and kept fighting this clone roughly, and more scars, bruises, burns, scratches, cuts, and blood to be shed.

A few mintues later I heard something, but I knew what the sound was.

It was the beautiful singing voice I had heard before, It was Allie's voice calling to me.

I lost all my concentration and I started walking in my wolf fur, but that clone stopped me.

I needed to see Allie, so I pounced on this clone and scratched at it repeatedly until it bit me hard in the arm and I made a small yelp sound. I kicked the clone with my hind-legs and it went flying into a wall where it fell to the ground and twitched. I walked over to it and with one hand I snapped it's neck and it stopped moving and slowly, it faded away.

I walked out of the building to see Allie but when I saw her, Edward, Andrew, and Tyler were standing in front of me snarling at Allie..._my_ Allie.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward's voice snarl at her.

Allie stayed silent and her vision finally landed on me, and they never came off.

"Anwser me!" Edward's voice threatened.

"I-I...came to help..." Allie stated, I could tell she was telling the truth, but she was holding back information.

"Liar!" Edward snarled he was going to attack her, I couldn't let that happen.

I wolf instincs took over and I leaped in front of Allie and growl protecting what was mine.

"What are you doing Leonardo? She is the enemy! She is with Victoria!" I heard Edward's low and threatening voice hiss at me.

Almost as if on cue, Jade and Carmen appeared next to Edward.

Carmen stares at me gives me 'if-this-is-what-you-have-to-do' look and I nodded.

Carmen put her hand on Edward's shoulder and shook her head.

"Go help the others, leave Allie and Leon alone." I heard Carmen's hypnotizing voice and Edward nodded and left us.

"Will you come back?" Jade asked frightened while Tyler's arms rested around her.

I nodded my wolf head and they left.

I turned to Allie, she looked like she was going to cry, but my massive wolf jaw snapped at her, and I got her attention.

I nudged her to follow me and she did.

After we were deep into the forest surrounding us. I changed back into human form and pinned her to a tree.

"You have some explaining to do." I growled lowly at her.

-oO**0**Oo-

****

**_JADE'S POV! (wow its been awhile)-_**

After our little get-to-together with Allie and Leon. Me and Carmen went to go help the family.

I saw my mom first, she was still battling that Layla vampire and I saw them brutaly fighting.

I looked at Tyler, he shouldn't have to do this for me, I felt more then terrible.

I looked toward Victoria she was smirking but I saw doubt breaking into her eyes.

Then a clone collided with me, we both tumbled to the ground and my hands lit up in fire almost instantly.

'_Their has to be a way to stop these clones, Victoria can't just keep making them or we will lose for sure.'_ I thought

I closed my eyes and thought in my mind of how to control the fire but I used my hands as a guide.

I opened my eyes and saw the clone writhering in pain as I blasted one last fire ball into it's head and it faded away into dust.

I looked toward the real Victoria and she winced in pain and grabbed her arm as if someone had torn it off.

Not another clone came to attack us.

'_The more the clones are defeated the more Victoria's energy is drained.' _I thought..._'ok...can work with that.'_

I started attacking more clones, and they were soon more easily defeated, I glanced back at my family, I held the tears that threatened to spill. I hated doing this, but what choice did I have?

I looked toward Tyler again it almost seemed impossible to look away, he was breathing rapidly as one of the clones were finished off and faded into dust.

Then it happened so fast I could have blinked and missed it.

Sophia charged at me and we fell to floor with a thud.

She clawed at my neck and I screamed in pain.

I saw a ball of fur attack Sophia and I saw her fly out of the building outside as Tyler charged after her but she then ran away far into the forest.

I was still sitting on the floor with my hands covering my throat as Tyler came on all fours to stare at me with his huge brown eyes.

His nose nudged my hands gently so he could see the damage.

I was going to tighten my grip throat afraid of how bad the injury looked but I gave in and removed my hands.

I saw shock and pain revealed itself in his eyes, I looked toward my hands and they were dripping in blood.

It was going to leave a nasty scar that's for sure, but I could see it would heal in a few hours or days...but I wasn't too concerned. but it did hurt like hell.

I stood, and Tyler licked my cheek gently and I smiled and ran a hand down his fury head.

I turned and saw that the real Victoria was staring at us.

I lit fire in hands and I closed my eyes.

Pictures of what Alex had to go through flashed threw me, I couldn't even imagen what had happened my mother.

Anger built inside of me and I could feel the fire spreading wthin me.

This never happened to me before, but my anger over-powered my panick.

I just had one question, 'would I be able to control it this time?'

-oO**0**Oo-

**_LEON'S POV-_**

"You have some explaining to do." I growled at her, I didn't mean it to be this way but suddenly I started doubting my trust in her.

"I...I did try and save your mother but the vemon was too far into her system, I tried, I really did, but Victoria found me and I had to listen to her."

"No, Allie you didn't _have_ to listen to her." I said and walked away from her.

"No Leon you don't understand! Please come back!" She yelled after me but I kept walking away.

"You made your decision Allie, and I made mine." I said it hurt a lot to walk away, but I couldn't trust her.

"NO! Leon you don't...you don't understand!" She cried after me.

"What don't I understand Allie? Did you or did you not, know that they were taking Alex to the pizza parlor? Did you know my mother was going to be turned into a vampire? Did you know my family was being tracked down and torn apart? Did you just lead me on? Did you know about everything that was going to happen to my family! Did you know!" I screamed at her.

She only put her head down shame was written all over her features, and she fell to the ground.

She nodded her head.

"Yea, I think I understand a lot Allie. I know I do." I said emotionless.

"Not all of that is true..." I heard her whisper.

"What isn't true." I growled my patience was slipping.

"The part about the part about me leading you on, I do like you Leon, a lot. And the only reason I didn't help your family is because Victoria knew about you and she said...she said she would kill you and make your family and me watch everything if I did not help her." She said and I was dumdfounded.

Then Allie got up "I am sorry" she cried and ran away into the dark forest.

I started to run after her then a changed in my wolf skin and howled after her while running, after a while I knew she was no-where to be found I changed back into my human skin and walked on and on for who-knows-how-long.

Then I heard something, I looked around me and then out of no where Allie came up to me, there was some kind of dark presence about her but I could't place it, but I hardly cared I was just happy to see her again.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on top of her forehead while saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again, she didn't even smile, she just stepped away from me.

"Leonardo, I have something to tell you." She started to say and I got more and more confused by the second.

"Look, it was fun at first, but then again, I barely know you, I have decided to stay with Victoria like I have planned even though it, may go against your family and put you in danger but I still led you on, so it really doesn't matter." Allie was saying this but I couldn't exactly understand what those words were meaning.

"You mean you never even loved me?" I asked astonished and hurt to no end I could feel tears in the back of my eyes start to swell but I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't allow myself to.

Allie scoffed "Well Of course not, you thought it was for real? HA you have to kiddening me, Leonardo I am sorry but I was just having fun, and you were my toy but eventually I got tired of you." Allie said like this was the most obvious thing in the world but I couldn't feel anything, except emptiness if that was even considered a 'feeling'

She took a few steps toward me and put her delicate hand on my shoulder, I shook it off. "Leon, it was fun, but we were just a fling nothing special it would never have worked out for us anyway I mean ME with someone like YOU!." Allie said and chuckled as if she said the most funniest joke ever but I just looked at her, judging whether or not this was a nightmare, or was I insane to think someone as gracious and perfect as Allie, to stay with someone as low-life as a dog like me...

"Well, hopefully your family won't all die." She said and smirked and she skipped away like a child who just won candy.

I couldn't even feel anything, what was all that suppose to mean, I felt stupid, and worthless, so I decided to fill the empty-ness on helping my family from Victoria...where I should be right now.

I turned back into a wolf, and the feeling that some kind of hole that just ripped threw me just kept growing.

-oO**0**Oo-

**_A/n- wow could I be anymore of a worse updater? I think not. well i am soo sorry and I felt like this was a long enough chapter but I am SOOO osrry for not opening this earlier...just a lot of changes have been going threw my life and I am trying to learn how to deal. I tried to make this pretty long and I think i did, tell me wat u think nd even Flames are welcomed hard critizism never hurt no body but anyways, HOPEFULLY u liked this chapter it was a little out-there and all over the place but I was scatter-brained and at a writer's block._**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_-kluTz_**


	25. Chapter 24 Leon

**_Disclaimer- ok so i dont own it but i can just borrow them for a while. well read plz for the terrible updater i am._**

_**Leon's POV:**_

I got back to the abondended pizza parlor and ran inside, I saw Jade on the floor coughing up blood and what killed me the most was I couldn't even watch, mom was backed up into a corner facing Layla, Edward has never looked worse, he was literally dripping in blood and venom. Esme and Carlisle kept fighting but there energy has been drained almost completely but they kept fighting...for me and siblings. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting soo hard and I could see this, but eventually it must stop, Alice and Jasper were helping each other out but Alice...seemed heart broken but no one ever underestimates her, so I won't. Tyler, and Andrew were trying but it almost seemed effortless, Carmen was trying soo hard and every time she was forced down, she got up, eyes on fire, and ready to start all over again. My family was dieing, anyone would be able to see this, even a blind man. I wished none of this has ever happened to us, but it is, and there is nothing I can do to stop what's going on right before my eyes...but I know I can still help.

I looked at everyone we were fighting, Sophia seemed to be gone, Victoria was stll there but she seemed like she was in excrusiating discomfort, Scott was still fighting, Richard was about to be destoryed by Edward, Layla was being occupied bi mom, and the Victoria's clones were everywhere.

I decided to charge for one that was giving Andrew a tough time, I came up to the clone, pounced, attacked it, and it then,--after a few bites and scartches-- it faded into dust.

I looked toward Andrew he had blood smeered all on his wolvish snout. He was saying 'thanks', I nodded.

I looked at Jade, I saw a horrible claw mark on her neck, I looked away, unable to see if she was alright.

A few more clones made my way and then Emmett went in-front of me and literally threw a clone right into Victoria throwing her and the clone into a wall with a loud thud.

At that moment everything went silent, everybody stopped attacking, and watched to see what would happen next. It was as if time had stopped.

Victoria stood and watched her own clone disapear.

Her eyes on fire, and I took this oppurtunity to charge after her.

All I could think of was what Victoria did to detroy my life, losing mom, maybe even Alex...and even Allie...

I didn't waste time to close my massive jaw around her small shoulder.

I felt us being flipped around as Victoria kicked and threw me across the floor with a large claw scrap aross my stomach...I didn't get up.

At that moment, everybdy decided to charge after Victoria, of course, with Scott, Richard and Layla trying to stop us all but with the slowly decrasing amount of clones, they didn't have a chance. I stayed on the floor watching my blood form a poddle around me, I whimpered while watching Victoria being finished off.

I heard a terrible ear-wrentching scream penatrate my ears and I flinched mentally.

I saw Jade throw at least 23 fire balls at Victoria and smoke rose up as I could still hear the ringing of her scream pass threw me, I shut my eyes...unable to open them.

-oO**0**Oo-

**_LEON's POV-_**

I opened my eyes slowly, but I couldn't see anything I had a blurry vision of figures around me.

I closed my eyes andthen opened them I could see my family all around me.

I sighed and listenedto the familar noise of the heart-machine,...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...and so on.

This hospital was going to my hell from now on...

"So...how are you?" I asked with slight sarcasm.

I saw grins apear on everyones faces.

"Glad to know someone's o.k." I heard Carmen say as she apeared from behind Andrew.

"I don't exactly know how to start this kind of conversation soo why don't you guys tell me what happened." I replied

"Well...Victoria's dead...her accomplises are no where to be found, Alex is human, the pizza parlor has been burnt down, you have a huge, deep, cut down your stomach-" And before Carlisle could go on I cut him off.

I ripped half of my paper gown so get a btter lookat my chest and stomach.

I ripped it threw and looked at something I really didn't want to see.

I had a huge wound right in the middle of my chest toward my lower stomach, I threw my head back on the card-board pillow and cursed.

I looked toward Jade, she hd many bandages around her neck, I felt terrible, although no-one else looked like they just came out of a spa either.

We all either had bruises, cuts, scratches, broken bones, we looked like the family who jumed off of a cliff together.

Afer we were all done talking, i looked at mom and Edward, Edward's arm was around mom's waist. I looked away.

"Can I be left alone." I asked but they knew it was more of demand.

As soon as everybody left, I started to cry, for dad, what has happened to my family, what happened between me and Allie, everything that has occurred to me lately. I haven'thad a chance to weep, so i decidd now would be an o.k. time.

Later during the night I looked out my window, a Half moon lay silent and still in the night, my wolf instinct was to run away from everything, but I stayed where I was, I looked at some cereal and an orange that lay next to me that Alice brought in for me.

I picked up the orange and threw it across the white wall facing me, the orange exploded and it's juices splattered, at tat moment i hated everything and everyone around me, i became ver sour and just wanted t be left alone while my anger burned inside, right next to that 'emptiness' feeling I have gotten ever since I last saw Allie.

And almost on cue the window to my hopsital room was pushed open, I didn't turn my head and my hesrt-monitor didn't speed up, I knew who it was...

The chair next to my bed was scraped across the floor and was put next to me, where my intruder sat down.

"I have some things to tell you." Her voice told me.

"You seem to to have a lot of things to tell me lately Allie." I sneered and looked completely away from her, only to hide the seering pain that I hoped wasn't showing through my eyes.

"It wasn't me who told you, that I didn't love you." She said

"Well, isn't that just great." I said sacastically.

I heard her sigh I felt her cold breath near me and I wondered how close she was next to me.

"It was Sophia." She said ignoring my un-cooraperative attitude towards her.

"You know, I would rather be left alone right now." I stated, when really that was the last thing I wanted right now, in fear that I would never see her again, and I haven't even seen her face yet, myhead was still turned away.

"No you don't" She told me shortly. it was true.

"Maybe I do." I said putting force into my voice that spoke a lie.

"I know you enough."

"That went pretty far."

"I know you know me too."

"Apparently not as well as I thought"

"You know I still love you."

"I don't believe you." I whispered in fright that my voice might crack.

"Sophia has the power to change forms, she changed into my form when you were looking for me, she told you those things, I didn't, and I am sorry."

I was silent, so was she.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

I still was silent. After a while I heard the chair scoot back on the floor and foot steps.

"Wait" I said weakly.

I slowly sat up.

She was closer to me then I thought, her eyes smoldering into mine. She took a step closer to me and sat on the bed with me, indian style.

After a while without saying anything, I found myself holding her in my arms, looking out to the moon, the only things that truly felt like to home to me. I really did want to believe her story, it semed to true to me but that empitness inside of me wouldn't fully leave.

I slowly lifted my hands to her chin and tilted her innocent face towards me, I couldn't resist but I gently pressed my lips to hers, it started out sweet, but I missed her that my growing passion that never really left me over powered and I found myself lying down with her on the hospital bed, my hands on her face and her's around my neck, I had to smile to myself, probably thinking this was a dream and I would have to wake up soon.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked sweetly.

I kissed her suddenly and she kissed me back with the same force. she took that as a yes.

After a while of just lying on the bed with her fingers traced lightly over my bandages chest and stomach, while I occasionall whispered sweet things into her ear, I slowly drifted off to sleep, with someone who belonged to me and I vowed to stay hers for the rest of eternity.

**A/N- well i am a horrible updater what i am trying...a lot of things have came up... sorry. here is a kinda sweet kinda fighting cHatper it's sorta a filler i tried to update as fast as i could but this chapter it telling you I AM NOT DEAD I WILL BE UPDATING ASAP!! hopefully you will believe me...(i sure wouldn't) well..this is wat i got since i am suffering from the well-known illness names ''WRITERS BLOCK" dun dun dun duunnnnn lol!! **

**i lov u guys who have actually stuck wit me! thnx a bunch!!**

**-klutz **


	26. Chapter 25 Goodbyes and new Hellos

**_Disclaimer- ok so i dont own it but i can just borrow them for a while. well read plz for the terrible updater i am. I made this rele rele long just for your guys!!_**

**_JADE'S POV!- _**

I woke up with Tyler's arms surrounding my extremely sore body. I smiled and inhaled his scent, a spicy soap smell filled my nostrils.

His hand lifted towards my jaw, I looked up at him, forgetting where we were for a second.

I drew in a breath before our lips connected, it felt so right, I knew I was his and he was mine.

I opened my eyes, they drifted towards his body I saw knewly formed scars and bruises and even a little dry blood.

I put my head against his chest , I heard his rapid heart beat and it made me smile.

"How is everyone?" I asked

"Everyone is good, but I want to how _you_ are." Tyler said looking at me intently.

"I feel awsome, honestly, I mean, not like I just almost lost my life or anything, or I could have lost you or my enitre family...yea I feel pretty amazing right now." sarcasm was dripping in my tone and I wish just wasn't so upset with him, it wasn't even his fault!

Tyler's eyes hardened and I instantly felt sorry.

"Sorry" I mummbled... why was everything so hard, I wish a had a normal teenaged life, sex, drugs, school, and alcohol. it all seemed too easy...

I suddenly had the impluse to run, from anything, and everything my legs and arms were aching to let lose.

I jumped from Tyler and put on unfitting, loose clothing on...I wouldn't be needing them soon.

Tyler must have sensed what was going through my head and was opening the window to my room, he jumped out, I followed.

My feet hit the ground softly, if someone in the house were listening, they would have to strain to hear it.

I then ran into the forest surrounding my house, that I suddenly had trouble calling it my 'home'.

I ran into the forest at vampie speed, then changed almost immediately into the huge wolf I was so familiar with, then I leaped into air, feeling the wind against my fur and ran, full speed.

Where I was going, I did not know, nor did I care, I could feel myself going to a place where nothing could harm me, nothing could effect me, I felt almost numb as I ran, I ran more and more, ignoring the aching feeling I have in my legs and arms. I couldn't tell if Tyler was behind me and I hardly cared, only because, I hardly noticed.

I kept wondering if I was going to stop, I didn't understand why I was running, but then again, I don't understand a lot of things.

All I knew was, I am leaving, not sure for how long, or to where or when I might come back, but I am leaving, and this is my goodbye.

As I howled into the night sky with the milky moon's-light shining on my back.

**_Carmen's POV-_**

I was on my messy bedroom floor when I woke up, I saw a smelly sock in-front of my face and I swatted it away, I groaned, I looked up to see a hand slumped over my bed.

I stood up to see Andrew sprawled out on my bed, blankets flipped all over and my pillows thrown across the floor.

I rolled my eyes and crawled next to him, snuggled near him and sighed contently.

He moved and groaned, as he rolled on top of me.

I shoved him off and gritted a profanity at him threw my clenchted teeth.

As I pushed him off of me, I could hear him chuckle.

I flung myself over him to look at his face, his black-brown eyes shiny up to me.

I kissed his lips softly, enjoying the taste that came along with it.

Our kiss deepened as I was still over him, and slightly up-side-down, I was slightly un-comfortable, but savoring every second of it.

I think that's why Andrew was so special to me, we could be in the most awkward position and still laugh it off and pretend nothing ever happened. I am happy with him, I enjoy life more with him, not that my family doesn't do the same feeling for me, just, I am so different when I am with him. I do and share things I wouldn't even think of with my family, different relationships I guess. I love him, I can honestly say I am in-love with Andrew, and I couldn't even hold it in that a huge smile appeared on my face that I sat up to face Andrew.

He was eyeing my smile.

"What?" He asked suspisious.

I couldn't control myself, I basically flew myself into a kiss with him, having no boundaries and nothing to say we can't.

I said "I love you" between our kiss, and he stopped to stare at me, eyes wide, mouth open, this is the first time I actually said the 3 words, and meant it, it was written all over my face, my eyes screamed it, my smile broad-casted it, and my whole body language was un-doubtfully saying 'I love you' and I couldn't be anymore proud.

He cupped my face in his massive hands and kiss me fully with enough force to knock me of my feet.

We both hit the bed without dis-connecting the kiss, nothing in this entire world seemed more perfect, I wanted life to stay exactly how it is right now.

Where I could truly, be happy.

**_LEON'S POV-_**

I came back from the hospital yesturday, no-one has left the house since, nobody has been permanetly injured besides a few scars and even a few broken bones has healed anyway. The important thing that matters is that everones here, I wouldn't say completey safe, but the drama has decreased, the fighting and the complications has seemed to have hit a low for a while, (hopefully).

Esme and Carlisle have been probably scarred for life, but happier to have their children and 'grand-chlidren' out of harms way for a while. Alice and Jasper have been in better places but nothing they couldn't handle, I am just glad that they are better at healing then anybody else in the family. Emmett and Rosalie have gotten a stronger relationship since the fight (don't ask me why, or how, but it is.) However, like everybody else, they are happy that we are healthy and content.

My mom and Edward are a different story, I haven't known about their relationship in the past, but now the present, how much it effected mom, but they have gotten back together, no one is taking it well, my dad (Jacob) just died, he was murdered, and I could barely even think about it without bursting into tears. I wish I could have been able to say goodbye, but I haven't met anyone with that kind of luxury. Jade hasn't even spoken to mom yet, Carmen has a dead look in her eyes when we get on the topic, and if we mention it a little bit Alex leaves the room without saying anything and slams his door everytime. Mom seems heart broken, but not enough to break up with Edward, I wish she would see how much it kills us. It's too soon, no one is ready for this kind of change. Shes dating dad's 'enemy' for the sake of the dead!! Sometimes, I never understood mom. But I guess when someone you love dies, you normally date someone who knows your backround, maybe it's just easier that way. That doesn't mean it hurts any less.

Allie and me have seen better days, but we are together and basically inseparable. I couldn't believe I actually have this amazing person in my life, I was more then lucky. But I couldn't picture my life any other way, if it weren't for her, and my siblings, I wouldn't have found a purpose to live. They are my life, I knew I shouldn't circle her around my life like that, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted her to be happy, I wanted us to be together forever, of course, nothing ever worked out that way, but one could only hope.

I didn't need to hope though, I knew it would be my future and that made all the difference.

**_Alex's POV-_**

So much pain, physically and emotionally, but hey...I'm still here.

That actually shows me that I have a purpose in life, I am _suppose_ to be here.

Me and Nikki have been shaky around each other, but I know for a fact she loves me and I love her, I didn't think it would be possible for a goddess on earth would actually have feelings for a human. We have talked about her changing me into a vampire, but she just had to save me from it, I am not going to be changed for a while, which I can definetly deal with.

I wish things went differently then the way they are, but I can't change the past, no matter how much I want it to. However, focusing on the present is a lot easier. My feelings for Nikki haven't changed a bit, I know what she had to do to me was hard for her, and my screaming didn't help her, I was sorry for her. She's still a little shocked, but she's not letting me out her site for one second, and I am not sure to find that either attracting, a little stalkerish, or slightly obsessive. But it doesn't bother me that much. We have created boudaries, now that she has the taste of my blood in her, she is more attracted to it then ever. Apparently my blood was the best thing that she has ever tasted before...yum??

No matter what happeneds to us now, we went threw everything their is, so basically _nothing_ can stop us from living life, changing the future that is already written out for us, or even dwelling about the past that won't ever change. We've been threw it all, and that gave us a stronger relationship to keep always, even to the 'end'.

**_-Oo0oO- THE NEXT DAY!! -Oo0oO-_**

**_BELLA'S POV-_**

I sat hunched over my steaming coffee, something I wouldn't drink (must be a human instinct), with deep, dark circles under my eyes.

Jade was gone, so was Tyler, I have a sickening feeling that it would be a long time until I saw her again.

I just hoped she was o.k. and she knew what she was doing, she normally does...

I couldn't help but have that little voice in my head telling me it was all my fault, I shouldn't have rushed a relationship with Edward, but it was too late, what's done is done. Andrew and Carmen haven't left her room yet, except to eat and use the bathroom. Alex and Nikki have been running off to places I am not sure of. Leon and Allie have been around the house but I can tell when I walk into the room everything gets tense. I feel completely helpless, my children are running off an I feel like I am no longer part of their lives. I choked back sobs.

My power I have gained because I have become a vampire, is to see the memories of everyone, I could manipulate them if I wanted to, I almost crave them but my need for blood has decreased dramatically that it almost seems like I never needed it, but I need to look at a memory or two, to sustain my blood lust.

Edward has been wonderful with me, he was very supportive, but I can tell that when my family gets on the topic of Jacob his eyes harden and it's difficult to talk to him. I wish Jacob was back, the argument we had kept re-playing in my head, it cut me like daggers everytime. A new formed hole in my heart appeared, because of my children, what they had to suffer, and about me, and my life.

Too many times I hoped things would get better, but I got closer to knowing that to change something, you can't wish or hope for it. You need to take matters into your own hands sometimes.

That's the story of life, you live and you learn, but sometimes you need to take action and do your best to prevent the tragic, and keep the happiness still in your life.

Edward's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, startling me back to reality.

He kissed my cheek and whispered sweet things into my ear, it didn't calm my nerves.

"It will all be better soon," He whispered, but it wasn't, not unless I do something about it.

We all looked and searched for Jade and Tyler, for all we know they could be in Canada, we couldn't find her and she left her cell phone at home. We followed her scent, but most of it faded away.

I knew she would come back, and that was the moment where I hoped and wished it would come true.

I loved Edward, he was my savor, I don't know where I would have been without him, I want my children to see this, but as I am too, we are still hurting from Jacob's death. It is true that it is slightly too early to get in a realtionship with someone, but Edward was different and he knocked me off my feet, just like high school...those times seemed so easy.

Almost too easy, how I wish I could go back to those times, I was so young...and human. I hate to admit it but I think humans have it a lot more fun...but eternity with the right person is worth it.

I smiled up at Edward, I saw sadden cover his smoldering gold eyes. I kissed his lips softly, smiling to myself how much I really missed him.

"I love you..." I whispered

"As do I" He said in his velvet tone. "More than you'll ever know."

**_FOUR YEARS LATER!!_**

**_CARMEN'S POV- Date- May 23!!_**

Four years, four years seemed like such a long time, and yet it's here.

Me, and my siblings birthday was yesturday, our 21st and Jade came back that exact date, May 22, it actually felt like a family again.

However, their was a twist.

Jade came back with a child.

Caleb Mattew Hill, as she calls him.

He's 6 weeks old, with bright emerald eyes.

Lets just say Tyler, ran for his life the day they came back home...

_FLASHBACK (yesturday)(Still CARMENS POV) Date- May 22!!_

_It was May 22, once again and in a year it shall come again. _

_Their was a small round cake in the middle of the table, four candles were in it, everyone stared at it unable to move, like frozen in time. _

_Then the door slamed open wind blowing, violently, and for a moment, I thought it was Jade doing that, but I haven't seen her in 4 years, it hurt so bad to lose my sister, it still hurt. I wanted to cry, but it was my birthday,... it didn't give me a good enough reason not to cry though. _

_The family hasn't been the same, searching for Jade and Tyler have been getting drastic and more emotional. _

_At that exact moment I actually thought their was a god in the world, because he just answered my desperate prayers. _

_Jade walked in this house, that still wasn't a home._

_"Hey...miss me?" That was so typical of her to say, I couldn't have been more happy._

_People literally trampled each other to get to her. _

_I was the first to tackle her to ground laughing, crying, screaming, hugging, I felt too many emotions at once. _

_Once everyone tackled her, and after Rosalie stopped sobbing (she's very emotional), we all sat down around the table._

_"Now, I have some big news to share with you guys." Jade explained and I could sense her, and everyone else, get tense. _

_She blew out her candle as me, Alex and Leon did the same. _

_"Me and Tyler have finished highschool, and we are in our 3rd year of college, we will attend for one more year for our masters degree, we are attending the University of__ California, San diego. (UCSD)" Jade said with much authority in her voice. It was times like these that I actually thought she knew what she was doing, what direction she was heading for._

_"Me, and him are renting an apartment, Tyler has taken a job as a mechanic and I work part time at a bar. We are doing very well for each other...but" She explained but didn't finish._

_Jade swallowed, and I could see sweat on her forehead, I could see what she was going to say next, wasn't going to be easy. _

_"Jade...where's Tyler?" I asked warily._

_**"Mom,meandTyleraregettingmarried!"** Jade said in a rush and I could barely understand it, and I knew Alex didn't hear because he's human, but everyone heard it for sure. _

_I whispered what Jade said to Alex and he just stared at her, shocked, like everyone else._

_At that moment, everyone stared at Jade's left hand, and there, on her finger was a gold band, with a oval diamond right in the middle with silver trimming around it. _

_Everything went silent, and Jade looked like she was going to have a heart attack, but I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she exhaled...she must not have been breathing for a minute. _

_I didn't notice until now, but Jasper, Edward, Emmett and even Carlisle was standing in slight pounce position. Mom's expression looked shocked...and maybe a little scared._

_Then after a painfully long silence, mom walked up to Jade and put hand on her shoulder, "Whatever, you think is right, and I give you my blessing." My mother said in her silky voice and smiled up at Jade who had some tears in her eyes. _

_Mom went and got a glass of water for Jade, but she didn't take it, instead she walked towards the door, and for a minute I thought she was going to disappear and I stood up ready to run after her. I would not lose my sister again. _

_"I also, have something else to tell you guys, but I think I'll show you, instead of telling you. Would you please sit down Edward?!" Jade scolded, but I could tell it was from her nervousness, Edward was part of family, could never replace dad, but he still protected us from anything, but instead of him sitting down, everyone else stood...It was kind of intimidating._

_Jade, being Jade, rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked out of our sight for a minute, and if I had a heart beat it would have been going a mile a minute, but I knew she would come back, she always would. At least...that's what I kept telling myself._

_I heard a small sigh, and Jade appeared with something in her arms, wrapped up in blankets. _

_Then...we heard it._

_It was a small hic-cup...everyones eyes widened._

_"Everyone...This is Caleb Mattew Hill...and he is our child." Jade said and she looked like she was going to pass out. _

_Tyler then appeared behind her and put a hand on her waist. _

_I couldn't see the baby's face but I saw it kicking a little and it's noises of fussing was getting more noticable._

_At that moment Jade, Tyler, and their child, looked like a perfect family, as Jade glanced down at her child she smiled and the look of pure joy on her face is something I will never forget. _

_Then mom's glass of water shattered on floor, with a loud clash and I heard growling in the backround, I turned around to see mom in total shock that she gripped the ends of the table to steady herself, all the guys had looks of death on their faces, glaring at Tyler...uh oh..._

_Let the chase begin._

_At that moment Tyler sprung away from Jade and changed into a wolf immediately, he's gotten a lot better at that I see._

_Edward was the first to roar and fly out the house, along with Jasper and Emmett behind him, I guess Leon, Alex, Andrew, and Carlisle, were the only civil ones...or just plain happy for Jade, as I am for her._

_At the moment it was scary to me, for Tyler to run from family...but then I heard Jade chuckle to herself and everyone stared at her._

_"What?" She gave us a goofy smile. "Me and Tyler knew this would happen, so I gave him a place to hide, Edward, Jasper and Emmett won't find him." She explained._

_And almost on cue I heard the laughter of a wolf echo threw the woods, and roars of vampires were then penatrating my ears._

_The loud sounds and tense feeling around the room have caused Caleb to start crying. I didn't waist time to get to him, and see his face. _

_I was utterly shocked of what I saw, that I gasped._

_He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen, the dark curly hair of Jade, and the tan skin of Tyler, but he was a mix of both of Tlyer and Jade in his face, he had wide eyes like Jade, and a square jaw just like Tyler. He was the cutest thing ever._

_And the second I saw him, he looked at me, and he stopped crying._

_Jade raised him up to me to hold him, I looked at her and she nodded. I placed him around my arms, cradling him, so I could look at his adorable face, then Alice was next to look at him and she said the first thing that shocked me a little. Apparently, 'shock' was my most common emotion I have been feeling today. I didn't mind it that much. _

_"He has the same eyes as Edward, I haven't seen those green of eyes ever since..." She didn't have to go on for everyone to understand. _

_I looked at Jade and I could feel burning tears in the back of my eyes...I'm an Aunt!_

_Alex and Leon looked amazed and pure content was spread across their faces._

_Then, it was mom's turn._

_Her eyes looked shocked, scared, and a little upset. _

_She looked at him in my arms, he was wide awake and and making small noises. _

_"He's...beautiful Jade. You should feel proud and happy of him...as I am of you." Mom said and she came over and hugged Jade, but her eyes didn't match her smile. _

_"Oh my god,...I am a great Aunt?!" Alice said more shocked than excited, but that was Ok. _

_"This calls for shopping!!, we need to change the guest room into his room...OH! and the wedding, when is it?!" Alice said her eyes shining the way they used to when we were kids. _

_"Uh.. the wedding is next summer,...I haven't exactly picked a date...all of this is kind of unexpected too." Jade smile and blushed, our family was back, only with a new addition. _

_"Ohh we need to plan Alice, Bella come on! We have things to do!! Oh and your dress is going to be the fun part, the church, invitations, and the decorations!!" Rosalie was squealing with Alice, and Bella just smiled contently. _

_At that moment Tyler, Edward, Emmett and Jasper came back...they weren't fuming...but I wasn't sure if they were mad enough to start a fight again. _

_Most of their clothes were torn, including Tyler's pants that Jade apparently put in their 'secret spot' had shred a little bit._

_Edward, stood in front of Jade and they had masks of no emotion on their faces...they were extremely alike but their stubborness was the one thing that kept them apart. _

_Their stare down continued, and everyone was silent...except for Caleb's occasional hic-cups. _

_Edward sighed in defeat, and Jade grinned and cocked her head in triumph. _

_Then something happened I didn't expect to, Edward raised his arms for a hug...from Jade?_

_She seemed extremely puzzled, then opened her arms to embrace him. They hugged for a moment, and it seemed like the two bridges have finally formed one together. _

_They smiled at each other and then, Caleb took the time, to start crying. _

_"It's been a long journey here, but I missed you guys so much." Jade said as she took Caleb from me._

_She explained everything to us...that she knew what she was doing, and haven't been happier, she explained to us clearly that she wasn't getting married because of Caleb, she is going to get married after she finishes college and get her masters degree._

_From that moment on, I was happy, Andrew was still with me, Jade was back, the family isn't a total mess anymore...and we were finally...a family..._

_END OF FLASHBACK!!_

_**CARMEN'S POV- (now presently May-23) **_

I looked over to see Caleb sleeping in his crib, his room was totally being re-done.

The guest room the ripped to peices in a extrodinary amount of time, and they have gone for a natural blue, with a pale yellow and green for the trimming of the blue paint. The theme was sports, with all kinds of pictures displaying that theme, his crib is a cherry red, dark wooden crib, with white and blue padding on the sides.

He has his crib and all the toys, bottles, pass-a-fires, stuffed animals, a little in-door swing to help him sleep, a music box that soothes Caleb when he is fussy, a rocky-chair for Jade to use when feeding him, lots of books, and even more stuff he needs has been bought, but the his room still needs to be painted soon, and then the room is done.

I looked at his peaceful face, and wondered what he was dreaming about.

"The moon" I heard Edward's voice say behind me.

"What?" I asked a little dazed since I wasn't exactly paying attention for a second.

"Caleb...he's dreaming about the moon, he's definetly a werewolf, maybe even a little vampire too though." I heard Edward say with a little hope that Caleb would turn out vampire, but with his tan skin, he would make a very odd one.

"Ohh..." I say understanding.

He took a seat in the wooden chair next to the rocky-chair I was sitting in.

"Are you proud of Jade?" I asked not really thinking at all.

"I expected her life in a different direction, but in the end, I am sure that Jade is happy in the way things turned out." Edward replied.

I grinned at that answer.

"Do you like your power?" I questioned him again, not even looking at him, just focusing all my attention on Caleb.

"Sometimes, but at times, I would rather everyone just keep their person issues to themselves." He replied.

"_Are you happy or sad about mom changing into a vampire?" _I thought knowing Edward would hear me.

"I do wish their was another way to change Bella then what actually happened to her, but nothing can change the past. I did hope that she stay human for a little longer, but she did have a lot of human experiences. I just wish I was with her for the happier parts of her life I missed, but overall I am greatful I get to spend eternity with her." Edward explained.

"Do you remember when I was five, and I asked you if you loved my mom and why?" I said paying more to his answers as my questions grew on.

"Everyday, and not a second goes by that I wish Bella knew that what I said was 100 percent true, that she is my one and only true love, and I would be nothing without her, she is more then I really deserve, and she deserves much better then what I have to give, but apparently it has been enough, and it's shown me that I love her, and she loves me just as much." Edward said, spilling his guts out to me, but I knew I wasn't hypnotizig him, which was reasurring to know he truely felt this way for mom.

I still haven't even looked at his face and when I finally turned I could see him, and my mom standing right behind us, leaning against the door frame, smiling her dreamy smile at Edward, her eyes clouded from the emotions she was feeling, but you always knew she's content.

I smiled up at mom and Edward stood and put his arms lovingly around her, they were more then a cute couple, they were meant to be, I swallowed hard, I normally don't go into this subject, but it's good to talk about it sometimes.

Then Jade walked into the room with Tyler trailing behind her.

"Yea, I would love for this whole family cramped into one room, but someone needs to eat." Jade said shoo-ing everyone out of the room, except Tyler and herself.

And almost on cue, Caleb started fussing, kicking, ready to cry, but Jade picked up the tiny baby and cradled him.

Jade shut the door with the end of her foot, to give her and Tyler some privacy, I just walked off to go into my room.

I pushed the door slightly open to see Andrew reading a book, he looked so content on reading a simple book that I lost myself staring at him, I am a sucker for him, I'd do anything, anywhere, at anytime just for him.

He caught me looking, I could tell by the way his eyes darted away from the pages to stare at me, I smiled.

I came in my room and sat next to him, head leaning on his shoulder.

He closed the book, and dropped it, making a thud to the ground.

His hands went to my cheeks and stared at me, our eyes smoldering each other.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered before he took my lips into a powerful kiss, our tounges twisting with each other, I loved his taste, his sweet, tangy, electrifying taste.

I knew I was a sucker for him...but hey...with a kiss like that, who wouldn't be?

**_A/N- Ok...so tell me wat you think and I worked extra hard for this chapter and I hoped you enjored it! ok...i will probably only have 1-3 more chapters maybe only 2. soo THANK YO SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHOSTAYED WITH ME!! i think i have finally gotten ova my witers block and if i get 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW PROMISE!! SCOUTS HONOR _**

**_I love all you reviews and readers_**

**_thanks._**

**_-kluTz :P_**


	27. Chapter 26 Forever And For Always

**_Disclaimer- ok so i dont own it but i can just borrow them for a while. well read plz for the terrible updater i am. I made this rele rele long just for your guys!!_**

**_JADE'S POV!- _**

_**THE NEXT SUMMER!**_

_**THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!!**_

_**July- 17**_

_**JADE'S POV- **_

It has been exactly 48 hours since I have seen Tyler and it has been killing me ever since.

Apparently my family was a big believer of 'bad luck' if the groom sees his bride 2 days before the wedding.

The wedding was in an half hour, my hair and make-up was done by Alice and Rosalie...it was one of the most painful times in my life, giving birth to Caleb wasn't that bad.

I haven't even looked in the mirror yet as I just pulled on my dress, it is white, strapless, with light lavender rose patterns on the ends of the dress, it clung tight to my chest showing off more cleavage then I would normally prefer, and the bottom of the dress was very flow-y, but doesn't have any ruffles.

I loved it, more then I needed to but I was just so excited to see Tyler.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked in an excited high-pitched tone.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said ready to see what I looked like.

Alice and Rosalie pulled off the black, thick curtain away from the mirror and I was sure that the expression on my face was shocked.

I was beautiful, but that was an understatement, I was hot, flirty, elegant, and gorgeous! I loved everything that the beauty pain seemed totally worth it.

My make up wasn't too simple, I had a light, shimmering purple on my eye lids, my eyeliner was black, I had a little light pink blush on my cheeks, with darker pink lipstick. My hair was pulled back into a _tight_ bun, but some chunks of my hair fell on the middle of my back that was curled, and some smaller pieces of my hair was framing my face, also curled.

I didn't say anything for a few minutes, I was so shocked, so stunned, that I almost couldn't stand to wait to see Tyler.

I squealed and Alice and Rosalie did the same with the happiness of my reaction.

Then Rosalie and Alice had to get ready too, they were only in the bathroom for about 20 minutes… they're the lucky ones with perfect makeup and hair skills, that they looked like supermodels as usual.

Rosalie and Alice were wearing matching, light, lavender dresses that has a good neckline and cute silver designs on the bottom.

Then waves of nervousness hit me with fuller force the I needed it to.

"Oh my god, I am getting MARRIED!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I needed to get that out of my system...

My cheeks were flushed from anxiety, and I was ready, ready to face everything I ever wanted.

"Here, I know it's the tradition of something blue and borrowed, but I got you this instead." Rosalie said.

"I got you something lavender and this necklace I wore on me and Emmett's wedding, I know you should wear it for you wedding too." Rosalie said and I could see non-existed tears in her eyes.

"Thanks so much Rosalie, you have no idea how much this means to me." I managed to choke out from my happiness swelling in my eyes.

I put on these beautiful stud, lavender colored, rose-shaped, earrings. With this gold necklace that fits perfectly around my neck with a large opal pendent.

Alice helped me into these white three-inch high heeled shoes as I made my way down to the limo, awaiting for me outside of the Cullen mansion.

Emmett was waiting for there, ready to drive us to the church.

His eyes spotted me as I made my way towards him.

"Jade? Is that you? WOW!" Emmett said...what I way with words.

He opened the door for us as he gave each of us huge bear hugs, then we all climbed into the limo.

With his crazy driving we made it with 5 minutes to spare.

Now, was my time to panic.

"Do I look O.k.? I can't go threw with this mom!" I was yelling at my mom.

"Yes, you can honey, trust me." She said soothingly.

"But-" I tried to say.

"Does he make you happy?" She asked me

"Yes."

"Does he mean the world to you, and you'd do anything for him as you know he would do for you?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Do you love him? And do you know he loves you back, through all the times?" My mom asked me.

"With all my heart and I know he feels the same." I said.

"How many relationships like this _actually happen_ with the love you two share?" My mother asked me.

"Once in a Blue moon." I said with confidence.

"Then you are ready to get married." She said, she kissed my forehead and walked out of room, leaving me alone with Edward, who was going to walk me down the aisle.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me.

"Not in the slightest." I said my breathing was getting jagged and I could feel my cheeks radiating heat.

He chuckled.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes?" He said

"I am glad you are walking me down the aisle today." I said smiling.

"It is my pleasure." He said and I could see the joy appear in his eyes.

I heard the music of the organ instrument start playing and my eyes widened in nervousness and terror.

The doors opened and I drew in a breath for my lungs.

The church was beautiful, with lavender ribbons and red, white and pink roses everywhere, with white bows in some areas.

I saw my mom holding Caleb, Carmen as my maid of honor, and Tyler's best man, Andrew.

Then I my eyes instantly locked on Tyler, that I couldn't breathe on how breath taking he was.

His tux, was deep black with a bright white formal shirt, with a deep red rose clung to his jacket, and with a gray-black tie attached to his neck. His hair was combed back but a few pieces of his hair were rebelliously in his face.

This aisle seemed too long towards him, it seemed as if every step I took, the longer it grew on, it almost might as well go on forever.

I finally got up to Tyler, as he lifted my veil away from my face, and his expression was pure shock and love, that it was hard to stop and kiss him right there.

The priest said some things that just murmured around my head, I was staring at Tyler the entire time with huge smile on my face.

Then it was time for our vows.

I practiced mine and went over them, and re-wrote them thousands of times, but I finally was able to say my heart in these few words I was able to memorize.

"Tyler, I have known you for a long time, but everyday is a new miracle to me. I probably don't even deserve what you have given me, but I am lucky, I have someone as special as you in my life, and there isn't a day that goes by that I am not thankful for you. You make me feel like I am the most amazing person on the earth everyday. You were always their for me for as long as I could ever remember. It made me realize that we are meant to be. Forever and for always, that nothing could ever come between us, because we went through it all, the bad times and the good, that you are my soul mate, and no matter what life throws at us, we will make the memories that will last forever in the true love we share." I spoke with as much love as I could possibly make, but I knew that I poured my heart out to Tyler and I knew he heard it.

I could see his eyes' swelling as it was his turn.

"Jade, so many memories I have shared with you, and so many more to make. I may not be able to see the future but I know for a fact that we shall be together, every step of the way. You are my everything; you gave me the greatest gift of all, love. That I have come to know as happiness, loyalty, sadness, passion, generosity, care, honesty, laughter, tears, memories, and all the experiences we will share together. I know you are the one, the one to spend eternity with, and I know that every second of it will be filled with all of love we can give. You are the person who completes me as a whole, as you are my other half. I know that as long as I live I shall be content with the life you have so generously given to me, I want to thank you for that. from the bottom of my heart." Tyler spoke the fullest of his heart out to me, and I could see the love shining off of him in rays that it looked like he was glowing.

I let a few tears roll down my cheeks, as I smiled up at him.

Then Sam Uley's little son, Timothy, age 6, came up to show us the wedding bands.

Mine is a gold band with silver trimming around it, with little diamond studs on the top. Tyler's is gold with silver around the edges, but I had it engraved on the inside saying, "Forever and For Always."

We said our "I do's" while we slipped our rings on, and then the final phrase was said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the book in his hands.

I looked up at Tyler, as his eyes stared down at me,

His hands grasped my face as he pushed some tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs, and let a second pass by, of just each other staring into our eyes, letting our pure love shine threw.

Then I closed my eyes the second our lips connected. It was fierce at the start and while our lips moved in unison I didn't even notice what was happening in the world around us, when time, actually stopped.

I looked at him after our kiss, and let a smile appear on my face,

My arms went around his neck to have one peck at his lips then we went down the aisle, with the organ playing its traditional music.

I got outside of the church with cheers, hugs, and laughter filled my ears.

We all met back at the La Push beach, letting no boundaries separate us for once. Where the vampires and werewolves could actually be on the same territory.

Maybe that was why I and Tyler were created for each other, to get these two different paths, two totally different kinds of people, together without fighting, to form a bridge in between them, even if it was only for a night...it's still a start.

The photographs were taken there at the ocean as the sun was setting and I kissed Tyler, just like so many dreams I have had.

Caleb was running towards us, he turned 1 on May 3.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" Caleb was yelling as he ran towards us.

He tripped on a rock right as he as up to me and I caught him in my arms. Kissing and hugging him.

His bright emerald eyes shining up to me.

Life seemed so perfect, that now today was a memory of love, which I and Tyler will share.

I know we will stay together for as long as we live, and that is a magical feeling.

Knowing this made life an unknowing pleasure, which awaited us for the rest of our lives to take us on a never-ending journey.

**_A/N- Ok...So i didn't get 10 reviews like I would have prefered but I can't always get what I want. But i updated just for U!! so I think that deserves a review!! plz? PLZ? Anyways...I think their will only be 1 m,ore chapter!! OMG this story is finally coming to an end!! wow..._**

**_I love all you reviews and readers_**

**_thanks._**

**_-kluTz :P_**


End file.
